鬼 Forbidden Daughter 棄
by Stephanie-chan
Summary: A family slaughter gives birth to a forbidden daughter. Past evils awaken who should have stayed in slumber. Will Hiei be able to save his only daughter? Or will he have to kill her to protect the three worlds from blood shed and slaughter.
1. Prologue

**Declaimer:** I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho Characters nor did I make the damn Show or Manga, some other dude did.

**OCC: **Jigoku, Sin is my character NO touchies nor stealies!

* * *

鬼 Forbidden Daughter 棄

Prologue

At the castle doors and walls shouts could be heard,

"This child cannot be born!"

"We must kill Mukuro to destroy the child!"

Up On the highest room of the castle Hiei watched from the balcony. Hiei's white worn out bandaged arms crossed in front of his chest, his crimson eyes narrowed as much as his Jagan did. A cold breeze blew through his clothes. His midnight black, shredded Cloak flapped quickly in the sudden wind and slowed down to just a gentle wave. The smell of Rain was in the air, but so was the thirst for blood and anger.

"Hn... It would be easy just to kill them all with my Dragon Of Darkness Flames," Hiei mumbled to himself.

_But the damn King doesn't allow what he calls "slaughter" He's too damn afraid that it might cause war_ he thought looking at the demons of all kinds of shapes, sizes and colors climbing the walls and falling or actually making it only to meet their death on the other side

_Why do they want my child killed? We have done nothing to deserve this Do they since something I don't? Or Are we to blind to feel something is wrong?_ Hiei closed his eyes casually, turned around as he unfolding his arms and walked across the balcony. His cloak flowing gently behind him walking up to the already open doors, which enters into a deem room that had no lighting at the moment.

The room had maroon red carpeting, bed sheets, and even the beds silken canapé. The only thing that wasn't maroon red was the walls, as they were cold dark gray bricks. Hiei closed the wood framed glass doors behind him, because weather was getting nasty. He looked up seeing Mukuro in front of a huge mirror that was being held by a dark stained oak dresser desk that was matching the wood frame of the bed and it's tall poles that was holding the silk-sheeted canapé. Mukuro's orange-red fiery hair suddenly flowed over her shoulders from putting her hands behind her head under her hair, and gracefully pushed her hands to the sides making her hair flow gently out from within her shirt. She had been growing it out for five years since the tournament. Hiei noticed she was dressed in clothing that was different from what she usefully wares. Mukuro's face was serious as she put on her fingerless leather gloves. The sound of stretching leather could be heard as she moves her fingers then clinched her hand tightly in front of her face.

"Mukuro... you're not going to be able to settle things down outside... just make things worse," said Hiei mumbling the last couple words in a calm emotionless voice.

"I'm going... they're pissing me off and apparently, King Enma isn't fast enough to send help to cool things down out here," said Mukuro fitting her other glove to her hand and looked at Hiei from the corner of her ice cold blue eye.

Hiei narrows his eyes, mad that she will not listen and then smirked. Hiei casually closed his eyes and walked to the big wooden door and leaning against it, crossing his worn out bandaged arms and putting one foot behind him on the door and looked up at Mukuro with a playful expression. Mukuro narrowed her eye at him and took a couple steps towards him.

"You know better than to get in my way," she said in a deep serious tone. Hiei's eyes became mean as he uncrossed his arms setting them to his sides making them disappear under his cloak and pushed himself off the door standing dominantly looking up at her, he has grown taller but his nose only goes up to her chin.

"I don't under estimate your power Mukuro, but you're not the only one that would go down there if you did," he said his eyes darting from her stomach back to her face. Mukuro's eye kept glaring as she clenched her teeth. Hiei was right she was seven months pregnant, but didn't show all that well. Her stomach was as big as if she put a fist under her shirt against her belly. She slightly relaxed and took a deep breath closing her eye then turning her head to the left at the balcony doors and slightly opened her eye again and looking at the rattling glass doors that had water lines and streams from the rain flowing to the right because of the harsh winds. There was some silence between them. Hiei stared at Mukuro with his protective crimson eyes that glowed within the dark room. He saw her pale lips slightly part to speak.

"I know Hiei," she said quietly. After a while a small smile formed upon her pale smooth lips. "I have a feeling this child will never be in danger." Mukuro raised her leathered hand from her side and gently put it on top of the small little fist sized bump still looking out the glass doors and saw lightning flash quite a ways from here. Mukuro looked down and closed her eye. "This child is a part of you Hiei... So I know this child has the strength and will to survive through anything." Hiei's crimson eyes looked down at her hand that was on her stomach for a moment and then slowly rises up his hand as it slides out from within his cloak. He was about to put his hand on hers then he suddenly sensed something. Hiei's eyes narrow as lightning strikes closely and the dark wooden door bursts open Hiei jumped out of the way just in time, knowing something was coming.

Mukuro shot open her eye and got in a fighting position. Hiei's hands quickly go to the side of his hip as one hand holds the Sheath of his sword. The thumb popping the sword out as the other hand grabs hold of the handle of the sword just about to pull it all the way out slightly bending his knees when the Demon fell to the ground reaching out to them.

"There is to many we cannot fend back any longer... take Mukuro-sama and get out of here!..." the demon said as blood trickled out from the corners of his mouth then dropped his arm and head becoming limp.

Mukuro looks at the demon for only a few seconds before looking up narrowing her eye as anger and hatred fill them seeing the fire engulf the hallway. She takes a step only to feel a strong ruff hand grab her wrist pulling her quickly.

"HIEI!" she shouted and he made the glass doors burst open and quickly walked over to the edge of the balcony. It was down pouring hard. The fierce winds made it cold and hard to see and made his cloak whip and flap violently to the side.

"Let me go! Our People are suffering!" she shouted. Hiei whipped his head around and look at her with cruel angered narrowed eyes.

"Our people are risking their lives to save us! To save you! They wouldn't do this if they didn't care about you! They want us- four once in our miserable lives, to be happy! I love you Mukuro! And I'll take everything I have to protect you!" he shouted in a tone serious and deep. Mukuro was in shock her sky blue eye was wide her head slightly leaned back from the sudden anger Hiei had. She had never seen that kind of anger coming from him before. Mukuro's eyebrows furrowed as she starred in his eyes. Both of them rarely speak those three words to each other even though they did truly love one another.

"H-Hiei..." She tried to speak but all that could come out was his name. Hiei didn't hear her as he sensed something else coming over head.

"Were leaving!" he said in a loud voice, scooped Mukuro up and gracefully jumped on the railing of the balcony and jumped off going to the next closest part of the castle, a castle corner with a Gargoyle. Mukuro could hear Hiei's cloak flap above him and when he landed on the gargoyle gracefully, the cloak fell around them at his sides and just as he landed he dashed and disappeared jumping off falling again.

The high grassy grounds came quickly to them and he landed on his feet dust slightly flies in the air, his legs bent and slowly stood strait putting Mukuro down, grabbing her wrist and sprinting off. The Grass almost reached up to Hiei's waist as they whisked through the plains. The Rain had suddenly stopped and only cold winds now blow against them.

"We can lose them in the forest that's a couple yards away!" said Hiei with a hint of breathlessness.

"You can't get away!" Something shouted from above them. Hiei and Mukuro looked back, still running. The bat like demon swooped down, catching up with them quickly; Mukuro's eye widen.

"Hiei!"

Hiei turned his head and skids to a stop pulling Mukuro and himself hard to the ground making the bat demon miss them with its big rusted ax like club, only by inches. Both of them could feel how close that was by the sudden wind whisking against their backs. Hiei and Mukuro quickly get up and both dash seeing the forest right in front of them. The bat demon screams. Telling other demons that they were here as it swoops a turn in the air and started flying at them again. But Hiei and Mukuro jump over bushes and whacked tree branches out of the way by crossing their arms and blocking the branches from hitting their faces as they enter the "Forest Of No Return".

The bat demon almost hit the trees but swooped up in time before anything like that happened. Hiei and Mukuro kept running, jumping over dead fallen trees, roots, boulders or big rocks and bushes.

Mukuro's eye suddenly shot open wide as her pupil grew small and shouted in pain, falling on her knees, one hand going to her stomach as the other hand slammed the ground. Hiei turned his head and skidded to a stop after hearing Mukuro's cry. He bolted to her and landed on his knees as one hand goes on her back and the other on the ground for support.

"Come on! We have to go now Mukuro! They're catching up!" said Hiei breathed hard and looking at Mukuro seeing what was the matter, then it hit him.

_She must be-_

"I'm in labor Hiei and it hurts like hell!" she grunted through her teeth now both hands holding her stomach hunched over whimpering from time to time. Hiei swallowed thinking of some way to stop this. This child was surely going to die if seven months premature, only half demon. Hiei clinched his teeth seeing her huffing and puffing, wincing in pain. Hiei quickly put her arm over his shoulders to pick her up. She gritted her teeth and Hiei scooped her and dashed off leaping from clear ground to clear ground.

Trees passed by in blurs as he looked for a safe place to hide. He passed something that looked just right and stopped in a clear area turning around and swiftly jogging up a dead fallen tree trunk and jumping on top of a couple rocks and boulders and then landed. He breath was hard, his eyes closed, it took a while for him to realizing everything was fine for the moment and he opened his eyes looking at what he thought was paradise.

The rocks here were cover in moss. A little stream ran through. There was a big over hanging rock with a water carved cave. Mukuro groaned and panted. Hiei snapped his head and looked at her, beads of sweat stream down her face from time to time. He stood up, walked over to the bolder, stepping over the stream, his shredded cloak dragging behind him, and he went under the bolder, laying her down gently on the soft mossy ground. She groaned again and panted harder. Her eye closed, her face wincing in pain. Hiei Took his cloak off and covered Mukuro. He ripped some of his shirt off and walked over to the stream. He knelled down and put the piece of cloth in the stream, soaking it. Taking it out of the water, he stood up and walked back over to Mukuro knelling down next to her and wiping the sweat away from her brow before putting it on her forehead. Mukuro slightly opened her eye seeing Hiei looking at her intently.

"Hiei- hn!" she winced. "The baby is coming!" she slightly shouted.

Hiei's eyes widen and slightly panicked he looked franticly all over for anything that will help, but found nothing. He didn't know what to do, but comfort her and make her as convertible as possible. She panted and winced then Hiei sensed someone coming so did Mukuro as she slightly opened her eye. Hiei stood up quickly, grabbing his sword and darted off, jumping on top of the boulders and disappeared over them.

"Please... be safe Hiei," she whispered.

Hiei ran down the tree trunk and then heightened his power so the other demons could since him as he ran off far away from where Mukuro was, being the decoy no one really wanted to fight with. He skidded to a stop thinking this was far enough and waited, his eyes closed, his legs bent in the fighting position as one hand on the sheath and the other on the handle of the sword. He waited for a while but he didn't have to wait long as the ground started to rumble and the leaves started to shift in the wind. His ears started to pick up the sound of branches breaking above him. He whipped his head up and saw something large coming down, his eyes widen and quickly jumped out of the way as a big giant crashes through the canapé of trees and lands on the ground shaking the earth.

The Giant looked down with a smirk as a big lower canine tooth poked out from his lower jaw over his upper lip. Hiei pulled out his sword having both hands on the handle.

"Here I am! Come and get me!" he shouted and the Giant lifted his hand that was holding a spike ball and chain. The Giant started to swing it in circles above its head destroying trees with one blow. Hiei looked up seeing treetops coming down on him. Hiei jumped out of the way only when he landed he had to jump just one after the other of tree branches and trunks. Hiei landed on a big boulder putting his sword away and crossing his arms.

"Are you done yet?!" he shouted getting the giants attention.

The Giant roared and flung the spike ball at Hiei. And for a split second, Hiei dashed towards the ball taking out his sword and swung at it, shouting. The metal spiked Ball split into, Hiei flying right between them and right at the Giant. The Giant had it coming from the beginning. Hiei raised the sword over his head and quickly sliced everywhere on the giant's body blood spilling and spurting everywhere painting Hiei's cloths and skin red. The Giant roared in pain landing on its knees. Hiei landed behind it before casually walking away, blood dripping of the tip of his sword.

Focusing on Hiei, you could see in the blurry background the Giant fall apart to a mound of flesh. A streak of high power went through his body. Hiei's eyes widen and he snaps his head to his right and bolts back to where Mukuro was.

_Mukuro!.... Mukuro!...._ he thought slightly tripping on the trunk and jumping onto the boulders.

"MUKURO!" his shout echoed through the forest. His crimson eyes shiver seeing what has happened. His breath staggered; the people who were around were Koenma's people; they were too late. Hiei jumped down and some people turned around. He saw the adult Koenma out the corner of his eyes, but did not look at him as he ran to where Mukuro was. Some people grabbed and held him back.

"You cannot see this sir, please stay back." one of the men said holding Hiei's arm. Hiei looked up at them and clinched his teeth.

"She's my mate! Now let go of me!" he shouted, pushing the two off him, making them skid across the ground on their backs. Hiei reaches to the spot and stops dead in his tracks. He staggers a breath and his body starts shaking. Hiei fell to his knees. What he saw was horrific. The walls of the boulder and moss covered ground were covered in blood. The Boulders drip with blood; the stream in a light colored red. There was nothing of her left. Koenma looked away, his eyes lower, shivering as he covers his mouth with his hand. Koenma's eyes tightly close as his face winced from hearing Hiei's screams of 'No'.

****

Almost sundown the darkened leaf treetops cover the starry sky, swaying in the winds as the leaves brush against each other as if a light chatter of whispers and in the wind carried a small cry. A white hooded cloaked figure stopped in a middle of a small dirt trail. The wind blew through the forest and the trees creek in sound. The hood covered the face only leaving darkness within. The hood turns to the source of the crying far down below the trail. The cloak figure stood for a moment before it ran down the embankment, looking as if the figure was just floating above ground like a lost spirit. The figure slowed down when reaching to the bottom hearing the cry louder than before.

The Figure stood there as its cloak swayed in the wind. The Sun was set and it was dark only the half-shown moon could bear what little light there was. The Cries started to weaken. The cloaked figure started walking, hearing a river it knew that whatever was crying must have came from the river. The Figure stopped and looked down at a black wrapped up cloth that was the source of the weakening cry.

The figure knelled down and from the long white sleeves, very, very pale long skinny hands emerged from them picking up the wet bundle of black shredded cloth and slowly stood up cradling the bundle in one arm. The Cries had slightly gotten weaker and weaker until there was no voice at all. The figures bony slender fingers pull open a small flap to reveal a tinny, tinny face. The babies face move to one side then the other. The figure watched as the babies eyes fully open and blinked. The Eyes were glowing red and crimson. The child stared into the blackness within the hood. The figure slowly reached up to its hood and slowly pulled it back. White hair flows from the hood in shimmering threads. It was an old man with pointed ears of a demon his eyes pure white and in a deep old and slow raspy voice the demon spoke,

"I shall make you the greatest assassin there will ever be- Sin... of Jigoku."


	2. Just The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho Some other Dude does

**OCC:** Jigoku, Sin Jigoku/Jaganshi! No Touchies Nor Stealies!

* * *

**鬼 Forbidden Daughter 棄**

**Chapter: Just the Beginning**

At Koenma's head quarters in the spirit world, everything is in chaos. Papers are flying off chess nut wood desks. Phones are constantly ringing, as ogres, demons and spirits working for Koenma, run around frustrated with the frantic dilemma that has been brought on them.

Over at Koenma's office the busy surroundings start to dwindle and the clattering of noises and phones sound more distant as you walk down a long dim lighted hallway, decorated with sage green striped wallpaper with canvas paintings of enchant wars, outlined with gold painted frames. The floor tiled with ivory, white marble that would shine like freshly waxed floors, when given the chance of light. At the very end of the hall, two big red doors mark where Koenma's office is.

A big blue muscular ogre wearing a leopard, skinned loincloth, speed walks down the hallway. He had thin, shoulder length, silver hair crowning around his noggin with one small white horn protruding from the top of his forehead. He quickly comes to the big red doors and pushes them wide open. Light spills into the hallway before quickly vanishing when the doors slammed shut.

"The demon realm's Lunar village is being slaughtered! The grim reapers cannot handle so many spirits sir! We have to do something!" shouted George, the blue ogre. Koenma does not stir; showing no acknowledgment that the ogre was even there. George studies Koenmas' serious, and yet, almost sickly, staring straight ahead, never taking his eyes off whatever he was looking at. Koenma's elbows are on his dark chocolate, brown colored wooden desk, his hands folded together against his lips.

"I know Ogre..." his said, finally responding, "I know," he whispered. The ogre slowly turns his head, looking over his shoulder to see what Koenma has been starring at this whole time. He gasps and trembles. On the big wide screen TV there was fire-engulfed lands with demon body parts and organs scattered in mounds of flesh, some still connected to severed torsos and chests of all kinds on the blood-drenched grounds. Even the children are not spared.

On the screen, two trembling demon children are on the earth packed ground, holding onto each other, looking up at what seemed to be frightening them. Two walking legs stepped in from the right hand side of the screen, heading towards the two crying children. The legs stop and slowly slide apart, shoulder width against the dirt. The children can be seen only five feet away between her feet. The swords blade shined from the fire's light, as blood slowly crawls down its length. The children's tears stream down their faces as their mute cries came to deaf ears. Koenma slams his hands on his desk, making the ogre jump and look at him.

"NO!" Koenma shouted. His dark brown eyes tremble as he watches the sword rise up to the sky. The screen cuts off to the distance showing the shadowed figures in the fires around them. The one holding the sword strikes down swiftly as if the sword never cut through the children at all, but, blood began to seep from the corners of the children's lips before the heads of the children start to slowly slide off their shoulders, falling on the ground behind their decapitated bodies. Blood splatters and pours out from the necks, falling to the ground, putting out the flames around them just enough to see the figure holding the katana. The camera's shot views closer to this silhouette, revealing long raven black hair, floating around a sixteen-year-old girl, dressed of black samurai kimonos. Her pale, blood-splattered skin looked cold and dead. Her eyes were closed, her face as still as calm water.

Koenma clinched his fists tighter on his desk watching a gust of wind blow her hair gently across her face. She lifts her head as her dark lashes rise, showing lifeless crimson orbs.

Koenma whips his head to ogre. "Ogre are you taping this?!" Koenma shouted.

Ogre grinned and nodded his head. "See the record button on the screen?" said the ogre pointing at the screen.

Koenma turned is head looking back at the screen. "What?! She's disappeared! Find out where she has gone and who she is pronto! We must capture at all costs before more of the innocent are killed!" He shouted.

George scrambled to the open red doors, running through and slamming them shut behind him, making Koenma irritable. The baby Koenma sits back down in his chair, sighing from over stress. There is a knock on the door. Koenma gets angered. "What? What is it?!" he shouted. The door slowly opened to revile Botan, a little reluctant to come in.

"Um heh-heh Koenma sir?" she asked.

"What?" he said in a droned out voice. He knew she was working just as hard or even harder to keep up with leading the spirits into the afterlife.

Botan walked in wearing her pink kimono with her sky blue hair up in a ponytail, like always. She puts her hands up the long sleeves of her kimono, walking to the front desk. "I'm here to bring you the news of the spirit world count sir," she said quietly. Koenma looked up at her as an uneasy silence filled the room. "More than fifteen-hundred spirits have been counted within one hour... and suddenly just stopped." Koenma narrowed his eyes in thought.

"What is the point of this senseless slaughtering?"

"I do not know sir," she said looking down at his desk. Silence filled the room again for a long while.

"It's been twenty-one years..." he mumbled under his breath against his folded hands. (The five years after the Kings Tournament plus sixteen, add it up)

Botan looks up at him in question then her eyes widen. "But they have retired sir and now have families and jobs to take care of they can't have this on their shoulders too" she said concerned about her old friends.

"Botan I'm sure I know who is behind this... and it won't only be demon world that will be attacked it will all worlds... he has tried this once before twenty-five hundred years ago... and it's not going to happen again..." Koenma said looking at Botan to see if it rang a bell to her at all.

Botan thought for a moment her eyes darting back and forth thinking of who could do this again and then she found her answer, her eyes slowly widen, as her shaking pupils grow smaller. "No... it can't be," she said rushing over to one of the file rooms in Koenma's office.

Koenma watched through his slitted eyes as Botan disappeared into the room. You could hear her go through filing cabinet after filing cabinet until one was shut really hard and she came jogging out to Koenma's desk laying everything out.

"As I thought he was banned with the mark of heaven to only do good and forced to be pure as his punishment instead of a death sentence," she said reading the files Koenma got another couple of papers from the bottom of an inch so stack of papers from this man's files, reading them.

"These haven't been updated in over eighteen years, god knows where and what he is doing now," said Koenma putting the papers down and rubbing his forehead thinking and then the doors open and a smiling blue ogre comes trading through.

"We found the files!" he said handing them over to Koenma. Koenma took the yellow file and opened it there was a couple pictures of a girl with raven black and crimson eyes as she was growing up and the first kills she had made in each world. He looks down seeing how old she is and who her name is. He gasps slightly choking on his saliva coughing.

"That's... That confirms who is behind all this.... JIGOKU!" he shouted and gritted his teeth. Botan looked at the girl's profile.

"Sin... Jigoku, age should be around sixteen, black hair, crimson eyes, and 5"5," whispered Botan to herself. _She looks so familiar, but I don't recall ever meeting her... who is she?_

".... -an... -tan... BOTAN!" shouted Koenma.

Botan jumped eeping slightly looking at Koenma.

"Get the spirit detectives now... Their children age fifteen and older must come if they have spiritual powers... I'm forming a new spirit detective group NOW GO!" he shouted. Botan hesitated opening her mouth to say something when Koenma screams at the top of his longs.

"GO!" Botan jumps and hurries to the big red painted wood doors lifting her hand above her waist making an oar appear she jumps on it and flies off out of the Spirit world building. Koenma takes a deep breath. I do not EVER want this to happen on my hands again I will stop this right here, right now! he thought.


	3. Urameshi, Yumi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho Some other Dude does

**OCC:** Jigoku, Sin Jigoku/Jaganshi and Yumi Urameshi is mine! No Touchies Nor Stealies!

* * *

**鬼 Forbidden Daughter 棄**

**Chapter: Urameshi, Yumi**

The lands and hills were dry from any life at the edge of a dead wooden forest that had no name. Bones of Trees and weeds blow in the harsh winds as dark clouds flow through the air high in the atmosphere. Demons of all kinds stand on the dry earth beneath them. Hearing armor and weapons move and clatter. Thunder could be heard from a far as the demons snort, talk and roar making their presence known.

A big winged, dark green, human looking dragon demon, flaps it's wings making other demons that were around move out of the way. One big gust of wind the demon was high in the air. His golden eyes narrow, clinching his sharp fanged teeth, he suddenly snaps. "We have had enough of this slaughter of our people and lands! We demand the one doing this to come out and fight us!" he flapped his wings a couple times more to stay in the air, seeing the small Japanese wooden style castle worn down with age and weather in the middle of the dead wooden forest. His long lavender hair flows around him as he waits for a reply how ever it may come at him and his army. His spear ready in hand he raises his youkai energy to provoke who ever was in the castle.

The wooden floors creak along outside of the hallway porch as I walked along it wearing two toed black socks. Up ahead, on the right, I saw the two _fusuma_ doors open to the main room where my master was sitting, waiting for me. I knelled down next to the closest open _fusuma_. My shadow cast its self on the light, aged, yellow, rice paper of the fusuma, sitting on one leg with the other leg bent close to my chest. My long raven black hair cascades over my shoulders, in locks, covering my pale, lifeless face. I never looked up.

Jigoku, sitting in his red, velvet, lush pillowed chair, turns his head. His long, thin, snow white hair covers his shoulders, back and ground around him like spiders web fresh from its body. Jigoku's big white eyes see her shadow on the _fusuma_ door. His pale, dry, thin lips start to curve into a devious smirk, but it disappears as soon as it came. "You heard the warrior Sin, he is telling you to kill them," he said in an old, gruff, demonic voice, raising his boney hand, pointing out towards the gloomy landscape.

I never raised my head to look at him. Slowly standing up, my hair curtains my face as I open my eyes and turn around. The up drafted wind carries my hair around me, flowing gracefully at my sides. I walk down the long porch hallway, coming up to the steps on my right. I stopped, and stepped down them to the dusty ground below, and sat on one of the steps, finding my black, limber, two-toed shoes, off to the side of the stairs, I started slipping them on. Fitting my feet into the shoes, moving my toes around, the flapping of wings started to become present to my ears. Slowly standing up, I lifted my head, looking up at the sky, as my hair move over my shoulders to my back. My dull crimson eyes see a big raven, holding what seemed to be a black cloak in its beak. The Raven cawed, dropping the cloak above me. Reaching my hand up, I let the cloak fall into my palm. Grasping it, I brought my arm down in front of myself looking at the velvet like material in my hand. My eyes dart to the left, looking out from the corners of them, watching the raven land on the arm of a dead tree branch, cawing. My eyes slowly look back at the cloak, pausing for a moment before lifting it up over my head, circling it behind myself, and draping it over my shoulders, then tying the strings around my neck. The black cloak was soft to the touch, but heavy. My ears pick up my masters footsteps along the porch and quietly stopped behind me; I never look up.

"It is for you my child. It will become useful in the future," Jigoku gruffs, watching my back, seeing no reaction to what he said.

I close your eyes, breathing in the cool air, and slowly opens them again. The scent of rain was present. It calmed my raging mind for bloodshed. Soon I would feel pitter-pats on my head and shoulders when the rain would start to fall. I narrow your eyes as my mind clears, looking strait ahead before I start walking into the forest, disappearing into it like a shadow, hiding from the sun. My cloak flows behind me gracefully as if it is a part of me, not snagging on twigs or branches. Dry weeds and sticks crunch and crack beneath my feet every time I took a gentle and well-placed step. Locks of my black hair started to become loose from under my cloak and flowed behind me. Nothing but my pale face could be seen. Everything else was hidden beneath my clothes. The stench of Dragon demon came to my nose like my face was slammed into a break wall, but I gave no reaction.

The demons suddenly went silent, hearing me from within the forest, as I walked closer. The rain was getting thicker now, making the cloak heavier on my shoulders. _This must be part of my training_ I thought putting my hands to my shoulders, grabbing onto the bottom of the hood, flipping it over my head, covering half of my face, from the nose down is seen. My arms disappear again under the cloak. My right hand goes over to my left hip, where the long black, sheathed sword laid this whole time. My left hand grabs the sheath to steady it as my right hand holds the handle. I start to walk with bigger and quicker steps, my heart still at its slow and steady beat.

The Dragon demon lands hard on the ground, making the surface shake. Raindrops drool down the dark green scales of his face as he stares into the forest. The sounds of sticks cracking are heard from within the forest. The army steadies into their positions as silence starts to settle in. Slowly the cloak figure emerges, stepping over an old fallen tree and stopped. The storm starts to roll in, making its presents known.

A gust of wind blows, carrying my cloak to my right side, whipping violently before settling at my sides again. The grip of my sword grew tighter as my crimson eyes narrow, watching carefully.

"AHH!" the demon shouted, running towards me as other demons followed suit behind him. I was like a shadowy ghost, gliding over the dusty plains toward the army. Taking out my _katana,_ it cries with a _shing_ as it escapes from its sheath. I grip it with both hands within seconds before colliding into the demons. My sword drags on the ground, slicing upwards so quickly no one could see it. The demon blocks my attack with his big medieval long sword, only to see it shatter in front of his eyes. I jumped up, slicing down then across, making the demon split in four blood-spilling parts. I ran through the walls of blood that exploded from the body, landing on the ground in front of the others, the mound of flesh behind me.

"HAA!" I shouted as my katana whisked through the air from my side, running through the army, hearing their shouts and gurgling screams. Blood spilled and splattered everywhere as bodies fell into pieces of flesh on the muddy ground. I glided through them like a sail gliding through water. My eyes closed, reaching the end, stopping behind the army. Now standing with the katana in my right hand, dark crimson slowly drools from my _katana_, dripping onto the ground forming a small puddle of blood. The smell of rain and blood mixing in the air made the blood lust rise within me. My pupils grew smaller; my body starts to trimmer as my grip on my _katana's_ handle tightens. A laugh came deep within my throat, clinching my teeth, showing tiny fangs of a demon. Blood drips from my hood onto my cheek rolling down like a teardrop. I wiped it off with my arm and look at the smear. My staggering breath became quick through my parted lips as a faint laugh started to rise. I was starting to lose all my mental capabilities.

Suddenly, hearing the cry of a raven, I whip my head up, looking to the sky, making my hood slip off my head, watching the raven encircling above me. When I finally calmed down I realized I'd lost control to my blood lust just a moment ago. I noticed that little by little, I was starting to lose control of my mind. Turning into this mass murderer. That's exactly what Jigoku wanted.

**Ningenkai**

Botan pops out from the clear white cloudy day sky flying fast towards the streets of Tokyo. _Noodle shop.... noodle shop... I forgot where it was..._ thought Botan looking all over. "Oh wait that looks familiar ... Yusuke's old home," she stops in front of it seeing completely empty. "Oh he probably is living over at Keiko's house by now ... and might have kids! I want to see them!" she said squirming around on her oar and got serious again clearing her throat and flew off in the direction towards Keiko's house.

It was about fifteen minutes before she found a noodle shop where Keiko's family had ownership in and handed it down to Keiko and Yusuke. She flew in to the front jumping off her oar and it disappeared in a puff of smoke. She snapped her fingers and her clothes changed into normal outing cloths of a human. She walked to the front door way pushing a cloth out of the way and walking in. "Ano, excuse me. Is anyone here?" she asked looking around.

"Be there in a minute Ma'am," said a women's voice. It sounded like a more adult like Keiko. Botan got excited and wondered what she is going to look like all these years apart. The women came out from a doorway moving a cloth piece out of her face. She had long brown hair braided right down to her waist her brown eyes full of life as always.

"How may I help you? What would you like?" The women asked looking up at Botan then gasped. Botan just giggled a did a little wave.

"You got to remember me Keiko-chan. It's me Botan!" she said walking over to the counter where they served the noodles.

"Of course I remember you Botan! Ah! You haven't aged a bit!" she shouted. "Yusuke! Guess who's here to drop by for a visit!" running to the door and shouting up the stairs.

She could hear a grown mans voice saying "What now!" Botan laughed. "He hasn't changed a bit has he?" Botan said sitting down at one of the stools.

"Botan!" Keiko shouted you could hear silence and then the sudden _BAAM_ hearing someone fall down the stairs and running to the door way.

"No way!" Yusuke shouted, his hands on the door way walls out of breath.

Botan gives him one look and burst out laughing. "Nice five 'o' clock shadow you got there," she said snickering. "Botan-san... um... why are you here... it's so sudden," said Yusuke always knowing something a step ahead.

"Um well..." Botan paused and laughed nervously.

Yusuke's eyes widen and knew immediately what she was going to say. "No and that's final!" he said going to the dishes and washing them his eyes closed looking a bit angry.

"But Yusuke-chan she hasn't said anything yet how do you know what she is going to say?" said Keiko.

"Well here's one question. Do you have any children?" Botan asked Yusuke was about to say no when Keiko beat him to it.

"Yes we have a daughter why?" she said putting her hand to her chest slightly worried on what Botan was going to say.

"We need the spirit detectives back," said Botan with the serious look.

"That's why I said no. Our only daughter isn't going out there! I died two times Keiko-san. What does that make you think what could happen," he said calmly putting the dishes away Keiko agreed with him with a nod.

"You don't have a choice in the matter," said Botan serious closing her eyes standing up and slamming her hands on the counter her fists tighten. "I wish you did but would you rather have the three world collapse in front of you having your daughter die anyway?!" she shouted looking up at them.

Keiko and Yusuke look at her with Wide eyes.

"W-What's going on?" said a teen girls voice behind Botan at the entrance of the noodle shop. Botan turns around Seeing a girl with long brown hair going to the middle of her back with two clips in her hair. She had big Brown eyes that looked like Yusuke for how much trouble and strength came from them. She wore the school uniform that Keiko wore at Jr. High holding the book bag in front of her.

"Nothing Honey go to your room and do your homework," said Yusuke closing her eyes and putting some noodles in a pan and vegetables with salt and pepper. It sizzled in the oil.

"Heh, did it at school during detention, so I have nothing else to do, so away, what you guys talk'in about," she said chewing some gum and putting her hands behind her head with her brief case hanging from her fingers walking to one of the booths. "And who the hell is she?" she asked.

"Yumi Lee Urameshi how many times do we have to tell you to not curse," said Keiko putting her hands on her hips.

Yumi sighs and waits for her answer.

Botan turns around in the stool once she sat back down. "I'm Botan!" she said a waved.

"Oh... dad was right you are a little to preppy to be a grim reaper.." she said, mumbling it, slightly leaning on her hand with her head as her elbow was on the table. Botan sweat dropped and turned around in her stool back at the parents.

"So she knows what has happened in the past?" asked Botan thinking this will be easier than she thought.

"No not everything just the people she would meet when she died of old age and bed time stories," said Yusuke he still had a look of annoyance but had a little bit of depression in his expression.

Botan gave a sympathetic look and stood up. "I see... well, Yusuke-kun, please bring Yumi-san to the spirit world In three day's. You have to at least listen to why we ask of you," she said putting a compact communicator down on the counter before walking to the entrance of the Noodle shop. Everyone stayed in silence watching Botan leave and disappearing into thin air.


	4. Minamino, Kotori

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho Some other Dude does

**OCC:** Jigoku, Sin Jigoku/Jaganshi, Yumi Urameshi and Kotori Minamino is mine! No Touchies Nor Stealies!

* * *

**鬼 Forbidden Daughter 棄**

**Chapter: Minamino, Kotori  
**

Botan flew through the blue and white clouded sky, invisible to everyone as she flies through the streets of Tokyo, heading out to the houses far out to the east. Her eyes seemed sad and full of pain remembering Yusuke's look of anger and depression, not wanting his only daughter to go through what he went through twenty-one years ago. She bites her lower lip closing her pink fiery eyes then slowly opening them again now full of determination. Her hands grip on the oar tighter feeling the wind brisk through her light blue hair. Botan's eyes narrow as she leans forward going faster flying out to the east with great speed. Botan saw a home she thought might look like the home Kurama and Maya live in. Maya was his high school sweet heart.

"Ooo I can't wait to see how the baby is doing!" she squealed and randomly looked down seeing the back yard to the house. _Might as well stop here_ she thought hovering quite always from the ground, jumping off and landed kneeling on the grass. The oar disappeared in a puff of smoke. Botan stood up strait looking up from the ground to the house with a smile. When she started walking up the yards' big hill she started hearing the sound of loud deep barking of a dog. Botan stopped in her tracks blinking a couple times in confusion.

"Hmm?" She looks up seeing a big- I mean BIG, golden retriever barreling down at her. Botan jumped and screamed bloody murder and summoned her oar again just in time to jump on top of it and hover over the barking dog.

"Who is out there?" said a handsome adult voice. Sounded almost like Youko except less mysterious. A man with long red hair tied back in a loose pony tail came out of the Fusuma doors. He was wearing a faded navy blue suit pants and tucked in white buttoned shirt, sleeves rolled up and around the neck was a loosened black tie. A black shinny leather belt could be seen around his waist so it would keep up his faded navy blue pants. He looked a little bit concerned with his beautiful deep green eyes.

"AH! Kurama-san! Save me!" she shouted waving her hands quickly at her sides. Kurama sweat drops and chuckles.

"MoMo-chan, come here girl, it's ok. It's only Botan," said Kurama patting his thighs making a clap sound. The dog whines, wagging it's tail wildly, panting and barking friendly playful growls, jumping around like a ferret, looking up at Botan. "Oh Botan-san, she just wants to say hello," said Kurama slightly laughing.

Botan decided to fly over to Kurama, not risking her clothes. She hovers over to Kurama, lowering herself down next to him, sliding off her oar and making it disappear. Kurama watched with a warm smile he always had. Looking down to his side looking at Botan he could really tell he grew a lot since the last time he saw her, which was about ten years ago, when his child was just six years old. Botan kind of hid behind Kurama when the golden retriever came up to them.

"MoMo down- Stay down," said Kurama, his hands jesters the sit command. MoMo excitedly sits, her tail still out of control. Kurama turns around to Botan giving her another one of those nice smiles of his. "How about we go inside? Maya-san will make some tea," he said putting his hand on her shoulder. She looks up at him with a shy smile. Letting Botan in first through the already opened Fusuma doors she walked passed him and Kurama walked right behind her closing the Fusuma doors behind himself.

"Wow this house is really nice," said Botan looking around while taking her shoes off at the entrance.

"Arigato," he said walking past her and into the kitchen, which they pretty much had already entered since it was the back entrance to the house. Botan slowly walked and peeked into the kitchen watching Kurama go behind a woman with long, wavy, lavender hair. She appeared to be working over the sink. The windows above the sink were shining brightly from the afternoon sun. He puts his arms around her waist hugging her, putting his chin on her shoulder. The woman slightly giggled making Kurama smile warmly, pressing the side of his head against hers.

"We have a visitor," Kurama said in a low romantic voice.

Botan's eyes widen and shiver, biting her bottom lip. _Oh my gosh, it's like watching a really good movie_ she thought whimpering quietly to herself. Kurama and Maya turn around at the same time looking over their shoulders at Botan. Botan gasps jumping out from behind the wall and bowing, her hands on her lap. Kurama walked over to Botan with a warm smile.

"It's ok Botan-san you have already been welcomed into our home." said Kurama putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at the handsome Kurama then her eyes drifted over his shoulder seeing Maya standing in the afternoon rays, glowing like a beautiful angelic maiden. Mayas head was slightly down, her eyes closed with a motherly smile. Botan forwarded her brows in question and slightly walked around Kurama. Kurama watched Botan pass him. Botan saw Maya's hands on her big belly. One hand on top as the other on the bottom. She was pregnant again. Botan's eyes widen then softened, shivering.

"Aww," Botan walked over to Maya.

Maya looked up and closed her eyes happily with a cute smile tilting her head to the side.

"What's the sex? How far along are you? Did you give a name yet?" she asked. Maya opened her eyes and nodded looking down at her belly. Kurama walked over to the two.

"I'm six months pregnant. It's a baby girl." she said in a soft, sweet, quiet voice.

"We still do not know what to name her yet," said Kurama. Botan thought for a second feeling sad remembering Yusuke's reaction again. All of a sudden Botan felt a warm soft delicate hand on her cheek snapping her back to reality. The hand was of Maya.

"What is the matter Botan-sama," Maya said with a quiet and worried tone. Kurama's Green emerald eyes narrow in thought just for a second before going back to normal. Botan lowered her head.

"We... need to talk." Maya and Kurama looked at each other then back at Botan with questioned looks blinking a couple times.

"So your telling me that-" Maya said before trailing off and Kurama picking up where she left off.

"The spirit Detectives are coming back?" said Kurama slightly confused and surprised at the same time. He put a tray down on the low coffee table. The tray had tea cups and a Kettle full of steaming hot traditional Japanese tea. Maya sat on a traditional cushion on the tatami matted floor of the living room, across from Botan, who was also sitting on a cushion. Kurama sat on another cushion next to Maya as she poured the tea. Botan nodded her head when she heard Maya and Kurama talk, looking down at her lap fettling with her hands. Kurama stared at Botan trying to think of any reason why.

"What is happening?" Kurama asked putting his hand on the table lightly. Botan took a deep breath closing her eyes and slowly opening them again still looking down at her lap. There was some silence between them before she answered.

"There is a mass killer who is also an assassin, killing countless people in all three worlds. The killers neck name is Crimson Assassin. Her real name is supposedly Sin. We need help getting her under control and out of the hands of the man that made her this way... or kill her before more are slaughtered... we need all the help we can get." Maya's expression was full of worry. Kurama had the face of anger, deep in thought.

"I've heard of this assassin when going back between worlds... I never would have thought it had gotten so serious lately." He said then looked to the left the kitchen was in view he was in serious thought.

"We need your son... please! I know it's going to be hard to send him out there but!-" she silences herself wondering if they will react the same way as Yusuke did. Kurama looked at Maya to his right. Maya was starring into her tea cup. Her light blue white eyes held no emotion. Kurama's eyes sadden seeing his mate hesitate at the future of their son and the three worlds. Silence fills the room again. Botan slowly looks up watching Maya. Maya stayed still for a while before closing her eyes, taking a big breath in and slowly letting it out. She raises her head opening her eyes again looking at Botan with a cute smile.

"It's okay, Kotori... He has a good head on his shoulders," Maya said even though her smile felt sad and empty. That was another blow to Botan's heart seeing Maya try to hide her emotions.

"I'm sorry, I really don't want this to happen, but it would be risk-"

"Botan it's okay, we understand," said Kurama with a comforting smile interrupting Botan. Botan gave a small smile back knowing better than to think everything was okay. Botan wanted to lighten things up a bit.

"So since we are talking about Kotori, how is the little fella doing anyway?" she asked with her bubbly personality. Kurama blinked a couple times as Maya giggled.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Maya said pointing in the direction behind Botan. Botan's eyes widen and she swallowed. Slowly turning around looking over her shoulder she saw white, socked feet, her eyes traveled up seeing long legs in dark, navy blue, school uniform pants, then seeing a white muscle shirt underneath with a dark, navy blue, long sleeved, school uniform top, then her eyes landed on a face that looked like a girls almost, but still masculine with beautiful, emerald green eyes, matching his almost pale, but soft skin. The thin, light, lavender bangs, flowed softly over his eyes and cheek bones. Botan's eyes widen even more, and blush covers her face. Her mouth slightly opens and all of a sudden she gets ahead of herself and quickly turns fully around still sitting on her legs on the cushion and bowed lowly to the ground.

"Oh my goodness," she said to herself. Looking at the ground before looking back up and turning her head to look over her shoulder. "He sure isn't that little boy anymore eh-heh heh," she smiles, laughing.

Kotori had no clue what was going on and looked up at his father and mother with a confused look. Kurama sees his son's desperate look of explanation and chuckled.

"This is Botan-san, the grim reaper pretty much," said Kurama then looked at Maya seeing she looked tiered. "Maya-chan... are you okay?" he asked in a soft tone putting his hand on her shoulder. Botan and Kotori quickly looked at her. Maya slowly nodded her head.

"It's okay, I just got a little light headed that's all," she said weakly. Kurama narrowed his eyes knowing this has happened before when she was pregnant with Kotori. She would get weak but act so strong, before to long, she would pass out.

"I'm taking Maya upstairs to bed... she needs rest," said Kurama getting up on his feet. Maya tensed shaking her head no with a nerves smile.

"No it's okay, I'm fine Shuiichi-kun," she said getting up quickly on her feet, well as fast as a pregnant woman could get up on her feet anyway. "I need to put some things a-away," she said her legs gave out from under her. Kurama was right there to catch her. He scooped her up and held her in his strong arms. Kotori's eyes widen.

"Mother!" he gasped running over to his parents. Botan got up as quickly as Kotori when he ran over to Maya and Kurama.

"What happened?" Botan asked. Kurama turned his head to look at Botan from looking down at Maya's sleeping face.

"Maya is a normal human girl with ESP. She doesn't know this, but her body gives more energy to the child within her than any normal human woman, but then again she is special, Koenma knows this. She overwhelms her body to the point of exhaustion," Kurama said, he turns his head looking down at Maya seeing his son worry over his mother, like he did with his mother when she was sick. "This will be the last child we'll have- even if she promise to Yoko and me, to bare children as much as we wanted- her health and well being is more important, even Yoko knows that. So much has happened in her life that there is barley anything left of her. Yet she keeps pushing ever ounce of life to make things work and live." said Kurama practically whispering to himself from the last two sentences. Botan's eyes water.

"You two must truly love each other," she said putting her hands in a clap in front of her chest. Kurama gave a small smile and started to walking to the stairs. Botan watched Kurama until he completely disappeared up the stairs. Botan quickly turned around and jumped in front of Kotori. Kotori slightly jumped back, his eyebrow twitching.

"I bet you know nothing that's going on about being the Spirit Detectives!" she said quite loudly. Kotori almost fell getting in an awkward position.

"Eh ahh." Kotori sweat drops.

"You're taking your fathers place you know!" she said clapping her hands in front of her chest looking at Kotori with sparkles in her eyes.

"Wait! Wait! What are you talking about?!" he said in a slight high voice trying to clear his voice from nervousness. Botan's bubble popped and she blinked a couple times, thinking of how to explain this.

"Well lets sit down and talk about this," she said grabbing his wrist and dragged him to the low Japanese table. Making him sit on a cushion and dashing over across from him, sitting in another cushion. She made herself convertible and cleared her throat. Kotori swallowed hard, not knowing what will come next. "You know your fathers' past and history right?" she asked. Kotori slightly nodded.

"More or less," he said in a nerves tone.

"Well.... you know about the spirit detectives?"

Kotori nodded.

"Well they are coming back ... except as the next generation, that means you!" she said smiling. Kotori's deep green eyes slowly widen as he realized what she was saying.

"Oh that is so cool!" he blurted out; now just as excited as Botan.

"Isn't it! I met Yusuke and his family before you, I could tell his daughter is going to be just like him! She just has to be part of the Spirit Detectives since she is the daughter of the leader and all." she said imagining the new team in her mind. Behind Botan was the stairs. Kotori saw a pair of legs walking down the stairs, slowly with every step, showing Kurama.

"How's mother?" Kotori asked.

"Huh?" Botan mumbled and looked over her shoulder. Kurama looked up from stepping off the last stair and looked at Kotori and Botan.

He smiled, "She is fine, she just needs to rest. Maya-san seems to be pushing herself more harder than usual and it's starting to worry me a little," he said mumbling most of what he said to himself. Botan starred at Kurama for a while, thinking before she shook her head and turned her head back around facing forward. Kotori quickly stood up.

"Dad, my powers... are we going to train them more?" Kotori asked following his father into the kitchen. Botan lifted herself up from the ground standing up and started walking to the kitchen to follow Kurama and Kotori.

"Yes we are... but you need more combat skills... you mother is also going to help you since you have inherited her ESP- after she has the baby." said Kurama getting a bowl out from the bottom cupboard under the sink and putting it into the sink under the faucet, turning the cold water on, filling up the bowl.

"I see you have everything under control here, so I best be going now. I still need to go to two more people," Botan said happily. Kurama turned around and looked at Botan.

"Okay have a safe trip. Oh wait, when do we meet?" Kurama asked shutting the faucet off.

"Oh um, three day's from now, at Koenma's office. I just hope _everyone_ will be there," said Botan thinking about Yusuke again.

"We will be there," said Kurama with a warm smile and turned his head slightly looking at Kotori. "Kotori-chan why don't you see Botan-san off, would you?" asked Kurama. Kotori looked at his father and nodded then ran over to Botan, who was already at the Fusuma doors putting her shoes on. He slid the door open and slightly bowed his head as Botan walked passed him to the outside. Kotori looked up and followed her outside, closing the Fusuma door behind him.

"You're just like your father you know that?" said Botan putting her hands behind herself and twirled around facing Kotori with a happy smile her eyes closed with joy.

He shrugged. "Yeah I guess," He said with a half unpleased smile that disappeared as quickly as it came. Botan gave a small warm smile at him and turned back around, her back facing him now. She extends her hand out above her head and out of no where above her hand a puff of smoke appears and drifts away revealing an oar. Kotori slightly steps back, kind of surprised at what he thought was magic. She grabs the oar and puts it to her side and sits on it. Then looking over her shoulder at Kotori she started floating in mid air. Botan waved her hand in goodbye.

"It was a pleaser to meet you Botan-sama," said Kotori bowing then looking up again waving goodbye. Botan gave a cute smile on her face and turned her head back around and headed forward, quickly flying out and disappearing into the bright blue skies.


	5. Finding Truth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho Some other Dude does

**OCC:** Jigoku, Sin Jigoku/Jaganshi, Yumi Uremashi, Kotori Minamino is mine! No Touchies Nor Stealies!

* * *

**鬼 ****Forbidden Daughter ****棄 **

**Chapter: Finding Truth**

Sounds of Quick feet could be heard as light thumps through the lush green forest grounds. A black cloaked figure dashed unnoticed by anyone or anything. The figure suddenly stops, the cloak falls around the illumines girl with long black hair flowing around her.

_Sin I have a job for you_ thought Jigoku inside my mind.

I stay quiet waiting for my orders.

_You are getting stronger and stronger_ he thought.

I stay emotionless to his rare comment.

_That old sword of yours will not do anymore good for you. I want you to get the katana No Ano Mattaku From King Enmas Black Vault_ he thought then disappeared from my mind.

My crimson eyes show a slight confusion. I have had this sword since the tender age of seven, when Jigoku gave it as a present for the day he found me (Birthday). Every year he would give me something. Mostly weapons, nothing special was done. Just a gift and a pat on the head.

I look down to my waist, moving my cloak out of the way with just a wave of my arm. Showing the black chipped, scratched, and war battered sheath. The handle of the sword was warring down, the leather wraps for grip were hanging on only by a thread. I grab the sheath with my left hand pulling the sword in its sheath from my belt on the right hand side of my hip. My right hand grabs the sheath, arms length away from myself. My left hand still on the handle of the sword. I slowly pull my beloved katana from its sheath. Its slowly _shings_ out, awakening from its slumber. My crimson eyes reflect on its blade like fresh blood drops. Looking at its cracked and chipped blade. I could see my swords was practically on its last breath. My eyes slowly lower and I quickly slide it back in the sheath and slide it back under my belt.

I whip my head to the left. My pitch black hair fans out and goes back to my sides as I look up and the tops of the tree branches seeing a shadow dash away. My eyes became demonic, and I smirked an evil grin and sprinted quickly along the forest floor that was famously named "The Forest of No Return" I darted my glowing crimson eyes to the branches keeping up with this "Spy" but it quickly notices me and just disappeared with no trace left. I skid to a stop and silently stare at the spot the spy was last seen.

The wind hushed through the top's making the trees sway and the leafs swivel. I blink closing my eyes and turn my head looking over my shoulder and slowly opening my eyes again. Deep down in me, I could sense something, something beckoning me, pulling me towards this area. I turn fully around starring. For the slightest moment I hesitated looking up at the tree's again seeing a gap to the bright blue skies. I haven't seen skies like this since I was a small child. I squinted my eyes seeing how the sun hit the trees and saw I had plenty of time to find the natural earth portal to the spirit world. I was curious and wanted to check this feeling I had that was pulling me in this direction. Now I look down ahead of me, seeing the darkest part of the forest was pulling me. I smirked.

"This might be fun," I said in a low, demonic, feminine voice, then took a step and walked into the darkness of the trees and bushes disappearing from sight.**.**

I walked thought the darkest part of the forest, stepping over roots and bending down under low growing branches. Accidentally, I stepped in water, feeling the coldness and slushiness in my thin clothed black shoes. I look down and lifted my foot from the stream I just found so lovingly. My eyes focus more, seeing in the dark, the small stream polluted with leafs that years of changing seasons have left behind. This so called stream had soaked my leg up to my knee and I wasn't very peachy keen about it either. Slowly lifting my head up, my dull crimson eyes pick up light from canapés of trees far, far away. Something felt weird inside me, as if I felt myself being pulled or even pushed to were I saw the light that peered through the far away tree tops.

I start to notice that my surroundings have been slowly changing. Remembering the healthy trees I walked by within the forest. But here, It seemed to suddenly change to dead, rotting, hollowed out skeletons of once big and healthy trees. Putting my pale ivory hand on the trunk of a giant dead tree. I look up, my eyes following the trunk up into the darkness above.

_It must be an imprint from the past... something so tragic it couldn't heal... leaving a scar... a reoccurring nightmare_ I thought then closed my eyes turning my head and slowly opening them again looking ahead narrowing my eyes seeing that the steam leads to the break in the canapé. I look down taking a step over the stream to get onto the other side. My cloak drags on the leaf covered ground as I walked through the dead trees and bushes. It started getting lighter as I got closer to my destination. I felt the ground becoming harder and harder under my feet. I kept looking down to see where I was going from time to time. Rocks started to appear bigger and bigger, soon I was climbing onto them and jumping. I swung myself up from hanging on a rock making my leg catch on the ledge pulling myself up, jumping on top of the rock that was pretty flat. Looking around me could tell I was getting closer. Lifting my head up, I feel my long thick black hair slide off my shoulders and settle to my back. I saw a branch that looked sturdy enough to use to look out for dangers before going into another area.

I bend my legs, swinging my arms back and leaped, thrusting my arms up above my head and grabbing onto the branch. I hung there for only a few seconds before swinging my legs up and over my head making me flip up, my feet landing firmly on the branch as it slightly shook up and down and settled as I squatting down and quickly looking around for anything that might be a threat to me. I see everything is clear and slightly relax. Turning my head from looking to the right I see the area the sun hit with it's warm rays from the open canapé. Boulders and rocks were covered with dead yellow, brown, and orange moss, little weeds and vines.

I studied the area and realized that plants still try to grow here seeing a yellow climbing vine dead in it's tracks that was growing in a crack one of the boulders had. My eyes slowly shift with my head looking over to my left and seeing a tall bolder that looked like a wall with a big crack in it that dead weeds and vines tried to grow out of but failed. I slowly turn my head to the right, shifting my eyes the same way, seeing a big over hanging rock settled upon other boulders and rocks making a cave like sheltered area. I stared at if for a while and thought nothing in particular of what was going on. I felt that pulling sensation again, something wanting me to come into the light to the over hanging rock.

I move my feet a little and some of the ruff bark from the branch falls off. I look down watching the chunk of bark fall to the ground. Slowly, with only my eyes, I look up and before long my head follows to where I was looking. For a few moments I sat there before leaping off the branch that shakes from the relived weight. I land gracefully without sound. My cloak slowly floats around me and settles on the ground. My hair cascading over my shoulders curling onto the ground. I look up and slowly stand up strait, taking a step I felt a rush of energy flood into your body. I walk a little more, still in the shadows away from the beams of sun coming from the open canapés of trees. I stood still looking around with my dull, crimson eyes that narrow seeing inside the little cave the over hanging rocks made. Dark stains splattered everywhere inside it. I stare inside of it for just a few moments before moving my hands up, reaching to the side of my shoulders grabbing the bottom of my hood and flipping it up and over my head.

_It's there... I can sense it, but barley... The Portal to the Spirit World_ I thought starring at the cave that had dark stains covering it's walls. I took a step from the shadows. The sun hits my leg with it's warmth seeping through my black clothes and into my pale and cold skin, sending shivers up my leg and half the side of my body. I kept moving out of the shadows as if I was gliding out from water. I felt energy flow up my legs as I slowly walk along the side of the stream. I stop in front of the over hanging rock that was five feet away from me. I heard the streams water running and bubbling at my feet.

Narrowing my eyes more, seeing the stains in the cave up closer, I could tell those were more than just weathered stains from years of rot, but stains of blood from a long time ago. I sensed something familiar about this area. I wondered why it could be so familiar, but no memory seems to be provoked from my mind of ever killing someone here or even being in this part of the forest in the first place. Taking another step, I stepped over the stream and slowly walk over to the rocks. Suddenly, my body froze , paralyzing me in my tracks. Something flashes in my mind. My eyes widen seeing a cloaked figure, shorter than me, holding someone, walking to the over hanging rock. My eyes slowly go back to normal within seconds of seeing that vision. I slightly shake my head going back into focus and continued walking right up to the over hanging rock, stopping only within a couple feet from it.

The top of the bolder was up to my face, so could never really stand in this cave. I stare at it for a while feeling something inside me, urging me to touch it. My emotionless face stays still as my pale smooth hand from within my midnight black cloak, appears, raising to the rock surface. My hand hesitates within inches from the rock. I lightly touch it feeling nothing and then put my whole hand onto the rock surface spreading my slender fingers, feeling the warmth it gave to my hand. Suddenly a strike of pain bursts from within my head and my body is paralyzed again, frozen from movement.

My hand, I couldn't move it, I couldn't lift it off the rock. For the fist time in my life that I could remember, I panicked. Blue spirit energy started to slowly rise from the rocks encircling below me around my feet, rising higher and higher. Winds started to get stronger and stronger my hood fell back letting more of my hair free as it spreads out, floating around me gently. My eyes widen as the pale crimson became more ghostly. My pale pinkish lips quiver, slightly open, seeing all through my mind. The Light around me increases, getting brighter. My feet slowly lift from the ground as the wind picked up more making my hair and cloak flow in sink with each other, my hand was still on the rock. My voice slightly whimpers seeing what I didn't want to know, what I didn't want to see. My white eyes widen even more as the light around me intenses.

Inside my mind I saw a short demon with three eyes, the one on his forehead a light purple and his normal eyes a blood crimson like mine! I felt as if he was starring right at me. Then he quickly turned around running off, another flash happened this time the same demon, his bandage arms crossed, smirking, looking up while on top of a tall rock then the smirk disappeared.

"_Are you done yet?!"_ he shouted then another flash came, I didn't want to see anything anymore, I closed my eyes tightly, clinches my teeth, the free hand strained to grasp onto my other hands wrist and finally grabbed it. Whipping my head back as I pulled, trying to get free, but only made the visions come faster. I snap open my white eyes, screaming in pain and aggravation. Seeing visions of a red hair women giving birth to a child, flashing again seeing her wrap the child gently in a black cloth.

_"The demons may kill me but not my child... she will.. live on!"_ the women shouted putting the child in the clear stream next to her, the baby cried flowing down the stream. Another flash flowed through my mind seeing a man with a Jr. mark on his forehead hearing a cry of misery.

_Stop... Stop.. Why do you show me these things that have nothing to do with me... let me go damn it!_ I shouted within my mind. Finally the energy in the rock releases my hand making me fall to my knees holding my head, I wanted to stop this, the visions still flowed through my mind, feeling emotions I've never felt before. In that moment, I were scared for the first time in my life, something inside me was telling me something I didn't want to hear. I wanted to stop this, Stop the voices, everything.

In that moment both me hands went to my left hip where my sword was, grabbing the handle of the sword I quickly pulled it out the point of the blade faced my stomach and sunk the sword deeply to where the handle of the sword was against my stomach. The sword swiftly passes through my cloths and body, coming out through the other side. Slicing cleanly through my cloak. The light around me vanishes the vortex of wind that circled around me, stops, making the leafs that flew around me dropped suddenly.

My eyes were hidden by my bangs. My pale skin sweats, with death on my door step. My lips curve slightly into a smirk. Blood seeps from the corner of my lips and trailed down my lovely ivory skin of my chin. I whimper, everything felt like time was going by so slowly as I close my eyes and fall to my side. Leafs fly in the air and settle down again as my hair fanned out around my body, my face at peace, my hands still wrapped around the handle loosely of the sword. I thought this was it, finally peace, body and soul. I was wrong.

The clocked figure from before, that she chased off, was in the shadows of the highest tree tops, watching this entire event unfold. The figure dashed down from branch to branch, finally to the ground right next to her. The figures cloak spreads around her and its self then quickly whipped away and vanished. Golden yellow and brown Leafs dance in the spot where her body use to be.


	6. Eyes Like Mine

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho Some other Dude does

**OCC:** Jigoku, Sin Jigoku/Jaganshi, Yumi Uremashi, Kotori Minamino is mine! No Touchies Nor Stealies!

* * *

**鬼 ****Forbidden Daughter ****棄 **

**Chapter: Eyes Like Mine**

_The wind was harsh dust blew wildly everywhere from the dry ground. Dark gray clouds covered the skis as far as the eye could see, but no rain would ever plague these clouds. _

"HAA GYAA!"_ I shouted running at Jigoku swinging my sword up and it grinds against the ground before swiftly cutting the air in front of me, side slicing Jigoku, but he vanished before my blade even hit him. I whip around, my little body to the left and see him again lounging at me and I couldn't react in time and jumped, spinning around and slicing the air again where Jigoku was before landing on the ground and leaping up again dodging a kick that could have tripped me. I flipped back landing one foot at a time before sprinting towards Jigoku again. His face so cold and pale his white eyes seemed like he couldn't see a thing but that was a mistake, he can see more better than anyone. Jigoku smirked and stood there waiting for me. I dash and vanish reappearing behind him, my sword slices down and slice into an arm that blocked my attack. My crimson eyes widen and Jigoku gives an evil smirk. _"Never... underestimate what your kill will do to get you off guard... in a split second you could have been killed when you realized what I have done. Don't ever show emotion, it will give your kill an advantage to read your moves."_ he said his voice seemed to echo around me. I leap back and land on the ground, my sword drips with his blood onto the dry dusty ground sucking up any moisture that came in contact with it. My little lungs heave to breath. My black strait cut hair flows into my face covering most of it. My crimson eyes that peered through my hair are wide with the intent of insanity. My child like body seemed to feel frozen and cold listening to him as I grip my sword tighter. _"To be a killer... you must be killed."_ he said and everything became fuzzy and darkens into shadows before nothing at all._

Suddenly feeling my body jolt I shot open my eyes, everything was blurry but I definitely saw a face for only a few seconds before pulling away. With grace and speed I quickly put my hands by my head and curl my knees to my chest slightly rolling back before kicking up and out making me flip up landing on my feet. My long black hair flows around me and settles before fanning out when I whip around to look at my opponent, reaching at my side for my sword, but felt it wasn't there. I look down seeing it was gone and I only had my sheath.

I shot my head back up seeing a short demon, his arm out holding my sword with only two fingers as if acting like my sword was a nasty thing to hold. I narrow my eyes at him silently, standing there, watching him, studying the area around him, making a plan to get my sword back.

Pain struck my body and I felt the hot iron taste of blood come to my throat and flow into my mouth. I hold my stomach with my right hand and landed on the ground with my left hand and knees. My hair over laps my back and shoulders, curling around me on the ground as I threw up what seem to be the old blood that entered my stomach when I stabbed yourself. I cough a couple times, breathing deeply, I look down at my stomach where my hand was. I see I don't have my shirt on and only bandages covered me from my breasts to my belly button. Slightly lifting my hand up from the bandages around my stomach I see blood starting to seep through the white bandages.

Hearing the sound of movement I jerk my head up just in time to see my sword whisk through the air at an incredible speed and stabbed the ground in front of me. The demon turns around his cape flows gently around him and starts to walk away.

"Your clothes are by you," the demon said. The voice sounded so failure, I narrow my eyes in question, but soon the face turns into a deadly smirk. I dash up while grabbing my sword from the ground, leafs swirl and trail behind me as I fly towards the man and swing my sword over my head as I fly down at him from above. I see him quickly turn around and the sound of metal clashing together could be heard, I grunt clinching my teeth before pulling back with one small leap falling down onto the ground gracefully landing on my feet, pulling back my sword behind me before putting it forward again. I look up and finally have a clear view of his face, he looked young but you could since he was much older. His crimson eyes are blank as well as his third eye starring at me with no emotion from his perch on top of a fallen tree that was wedged high up between two other trees.

My eyes widen, remembering the exact face in the visions I had. I narrow my eyes and clinch my teeth, growling, I wanted to kill him. I except no help from anyone but my master. I dash up in the air coming down at him again as I shouted, my sword above me, I slash down, the man barley gets out of the way in time, moving to the side, only his cape gets cut. I land where he use to be and jump off the fallen tree and the tree splits in half from my last attack. I land on the ground then sprint to him, my sword wielded at my side, I swing it and he counters my attack putting his sword beside his shoulder vertically the handle pointing up his arm almost over his head. I stare at his face, he looked slightly mad, but through that cold face of his, I couldn't really tell.

My expression was just as emotionless as my eyes. I step back raising my sword again and swinging it to his other side, he also blocks that with ease and counter attacks me grinding my sword with his as he pulls it up and over his head slicing down, easily blocking that putting my sword up horizontally by my face and the swords clash again, I whip around a full 360, my sword still in contact with the other demons, grinding against the blade as the length of my blade quickly moves from under it as I whipped around, swinging my sword at his side.

_Got him_ I thought. It looked as if it was slow motion as my eyes narrow and a smirk plays upon my lips, but he vanishes and my smirk disappears. Sensing him behind me, I whip around, my sword only in one hand as my arm extends out and points at his throat. Narrowing my eyes again seeing his arm is extended as well holding his sword with one hand the blade at my throat. For a while we are at a stand still, both of us are breathing hard. A gust of wind breezes through the tree tops making the leafs clap against each other and tree tops sway before stopping in dead silence. The silence breaks with the demons voice.

"You fool, why are you attacking me?"

I answer with only my silence. I stare at him directly in the eyes but at the side view of things I could see his hand over his side meaning with that last attack that I did really hit him, but only a flesh wound.

"Who are you?" he asked slowly.

Again I only give him silence. The whole time while the demon is thinking about who and what I was, I had been already devising a plan of attack. Suddenly a voice in my mind interrupts my concentration.

_Sin come back... There's a change in plans_ Jigoku's voice echo's through my mind and disappears. Starring at the demon, I saw his eyes narrow seeing he was getting pissed at me now. Slowly I close my eyes and turn my head, my body follows the movement and I put my sword down sheathing it back in it's rightful place, sounding it's retreat, _Shhhhhiink_. I knew I could turn my back on this demon sensing that he did have honor and respect unlike me, that would go strait for the kill if I had a chance.

Walking away the sound of my feet crunching the leafs could be heard. The man watched carefully, his eyes still narrowed as his head follows my movements his arm still out and his sword still pointed, he sees me walk away and slowly he puts his arm down at his side, watching me go to the tree I sliced and jumping over it like a cat that's very light on it's feet and continued to walk to where my clothes were. I glanced at the bloody leafs where I had thrown up. Closing my eyes I turn my head opening my eyes again and walking over a couple feet to my left seeing my clothes in a bunched up manor. I bend down, picking up my top putting my arms through it then my head, pulling it down over my bandages then bent down again getting my cloak and spinning it around myself, onto my shoulders, tying the strings around my neck. I put my arms at my side, disappearing under my cloak.

As I stare at the leaf covered ground, thinking about the reason why Jigoku would change the plans, the area around me suddenly gets brighter. Slowly, I start to feel the warmth from this light that seeped through the green leafs of the trees. I close my eyes, moving my head up, feeling the warmth from the sun on the pale ivory skin of my face. Slowly, opening my eyes slightly, they glisten like fresh blood spilling from a wound on a bright sunny day. This pleasure don't last long as clouds start to slowly creep in front of the sun and the brightness soon dims to it's original light. Closing my eyes again, I put my head down opening my eyes as I turn my head looking over my shoulder seeing that the demon was long gone.

"Humph" I turn around whipping my cloak tighter around me and started walking again, knowing I would get back home around night fall.


	7. Kuwabara, Koki

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho Some other Dude does

**OCC:** Jigoku, Sin Jigoku/Jaganshi, Yumi Uremashi, Kotori Minamino, Koki Kuwabara is mine! No Touchies Nor Stealies!

* * *

**鬼 ****Forbidden Daughter ****棄 **

**Chapter: Kuwabara, Koki**

Botan had flown quite far now. Feeling the wind pass through her hair hearing the winds whining cry of existence past her ears, flying into the great forest and mountain ranges. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath in. The smell of Pine and fresh air filled her senses. Slowly opening her fiery pink eyes she saw the shrine in the middle of the forest on top of a big hill covered with trees that hid the shrine.

_Two more people, that's it, almost done_ she thought and swooped down bursting through the forests canapé not even slowing her speed down and zooming up the long stone stairs that passed beneath her in dark and light gray blurs as the trees zoomed by her sides in green and brown blurs as well. There was a light up ahead she narrowed her eyes as her grip on her oar grew tighter, she leaned forward, getting closer and closer to the exit and _WOOSH_ she zoomed out closing her eyes from the light. Her oar stopped in mid air only a few feet away from the entrance of the house. Botan opened one eyes then the other and blinked a few times.

There, at the opened sliding Fusuma doors, stood a boy about 5"11, orange hair, Big blue eyes, and wearing a black school uniform. The look on his face was stunned, scarce, and a growing horror of:

"What the hell!". Botan did a slight nerves smile and rose her hand to wave but once her hand was in the air the boy fell on his ass scooting away, scrambling back, stumbling up, running inside the house screaming:

"Oka-san! Oto-san! There's a scary looking ghost outside!" he shouted and Botan was left there in the dust, hovering slightly up and down still sitting on her oar. She had a blank look on her face.

_A ghost?... I hardly look like a ghost_ she huffed and looked away her hair whips over her shoulder.

"Um... Botan-sama?" Botan whips her head back around hearing her name from a woman's voice. Looking she saw a older and very beautiful Yukina. Yukina had a question and clueless expression wondering why Botan is here, but soon disappeared into a warm and kind smile. "It's been a while since we've seen each other Botan-sama. Please, come in, I'll make some tea." said Yukina stepping out of the way so Botan could enter.

Botan's' oar disappeared in a puff of smoke; she landed her feet on the wooden porch with a thunk, gracefully. Botan stood up strait, dusting her self off and straitening her Kimono before bowing her head slightly and walking in. Yukina bowed her head slightly as well standing on the side of the door watching Botan enter before entering herself and shutting the fusuma door behind herself.

The room they are in now is the same, empty room, Genkai had her meeting in; talking about how she wanted the property to be after she pasted away and gave her a teary-eyed funeral. Botan's eyes gave a glint of sadness, remembering those very words as they pass through her mind. Turning around with her hands to her chest looking at Yukina who had a kind and sweet smile on her face. Botan quickly looked down and shook her head. Yukina slowly walked up to Botan with her hand extended out to touch Botan's shoulder.

"I knew someday they would call them back," she said in a quite, almost shy whisper. Botan looks up at her with sad eyes.

"I-I'm so sor-" Botan cut's her self off when Yukina shook her head slowly once, closing her eyes and looking back up at Botan with her soft crimson eyes.

"Come on, come in," she said gently grabbing Botan's hand and walking past her leading Botan to the other room.

"I see... So Koki will be part of the group... like his father use to be," Yukina said looking at her folded hands in her lap. She was across from Botan sitting on a pillow at a low table across from Botan. Botan nibbled her lower lip, slowly nodding yes. Koki on the other hand was just starring at Botan, his eyes full of suspension, sitting cross-legged on a pillow at the end of the low table. His eyebrow twitched and it appeared to look like he was slowly leaning away, like Botan is some kind of Virus. When Botan looked over at Koki, Koki jolted and sat strait. He didn't even breathe as she looked at him while he gave a big swallow, sweating slightly.

Botan strait lined her eyes getting angry. "I'm not a ghost! I'm the damn grim reaper!" she shouted puffing up her cheeks as she stared him down. Koki's eyes were wide circles. Yukina put her hands out waving off trying to get Botan's attention.

"No Botan-sama you don't understand!" she said with a nerves look on her face. "He is- Well.. Scared of girls." Botan whipped her head looking at Yukina with big eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me," she said as her face slowly turned into a humorous one. She looked like she was about to burst out laughing but was able to control herself. "You- Mean- He- He can't be around girls without freaking out?" she asked putting her pink Kimono sleeve up to her face, hiding her face from the nose down. She didn't want to reveal that devious cat smile of hers.

"Yes, the only girls he likes to be around is Me, Yumi-chan, and Keiko-chan. He doesn't like to be around Shizuru-sama much. He has been that way ever since kindergarten," she said and sighed looking over to Koki who is now trying to crawl away. Koki slowly dragged his body along the floor until he saw a pair of socked feet in his way. Slowly looking up. He gave a nerves grin with a chuckle, seeing a man with orange hair and an orange beard connected together with side burns. If you ask me he looked like one of the Axed men in the forest about to chop down some trees. All he needed was a plaid shirt and an ax and he look the part, I don't know if he could do the part though. The orange haired man was wearing a white tucked in t-shirt with tight dark blue jeans. The man's hands are on his hips looking down at Koki.

"What are you doing?" said a low rustic voice with a hint a familiarness to Botan. Koki got up from the floor and dusted himself off, his eyes closed and his expression seemed like he had no interest to what this conversation is going to lead up to.

"I'm going to do my homework, Oto-san, so, if you don't mind, I will excuse myself and be on my way to my room," said Koki. The man stepped out of the way looking at Koki weirdly with one eyebrow corked up. His head followed the boy out till he disappeared and looked back into the other room where Botan and Yukina is. It took the man a while before his puzzled face turned into a warm grateful one.

"Ah it's been quite some time Botan-san what brings you here?" he asked walking over beside Yukina and sitting cross-legged. Botan sighs looking at the person who appeared to be Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara, Kazuma, I hear by ask you to bring Kuwabara, Koki to the Spirit world to be assigned to a new group of Spirit detectives. You are not to say no for an answer," she said not even looking at him. Yukina did the same she looked down at her tea in the Japanese tea cup, warmly in her hand, watching the refection of the ceiling light slightly move with the small ripples. Silence fills the room.

"N-Nani?" he said in a hoarse voice as if he wasn't ready to speak without clearing his voice first. Botan lifts her head slowly while opening her eyes that were so serious it wasn't even funny, she almost seemed scary, her eyes, how much pain she was hiding as she spoke. Kuwabara opened his mouth but only stutters came out as he cautiously looked over at Yukina who was still look down at her tea. He quickly looks back at Botan.

"But I barley taught him any fighting and also he doesn't know much about the spirit world, our child doesn't even have powers how can he even get there when he can't even since spirits let-a-lone have the decency to even hold his spirit energy in his hand." he said giving many excuses to get his son out of the death trap he might go in.

"We will teach him and there will be an adult to lead and teach that you can trust with their lives." said Botan and Yukina looks up knowing who she was talking about.

"Who- could that be?" he asked putting his hand on the table his eyes shaking wondering who could ever hold his sons life in their hands.

"Jaganshi, Hiei," she slowly said looking at him. Kuwabara bolted strait up on his feet.

"You have got to be kidding me! I will not let my only son go to a demon like him!" he shouted then slapped his mouth shut slowly looking over Yukina. Yukina was quite and Kuwabara sat back down looking at her.

"Kazuma... Hiei-chan is a good man... he will protect the whole group with his life... even if he doesn't look like he would care, he truly does, I know so..." she said slowly looking up and to her right at Kuwabara. Kuwabara grumbled and started to scratch the back of his head.

"Rrrrr OK! FINE- but in return you will tell use each mission they are going on and where," he said. Botan nodded her head and stood up.

"Well I'm going, now that we got this settled. Be there three day's from now, in the morning we will all be waiting, I'll walk myself out." she said and started to walk to the other room that led to the fusuma doors. Yukina watched Botan leave as will did Kuwabara, seeing her shut the Fusuma door behind herself only seeing her shadow casting upon the thick fusuma door rice paper and slowly disappearing.

All along as everyone thought Koki was up stairs studying he was only one room away behind a wall listening into their conversation. He looked a bit hurt as he leaned against the wall his hands behind him feeling the ruff and coldness of the paint on the wood penetrate his skin. His eyes shiver as they open halfway. Quickly they shut tightly his fists clinch and he whips around running to the carpeted narrow stairs. His feet thumping quickly up them.


	8. Ganderra City

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho Some other Dude does

**OCC:** Jigoku, Sin Jigoku/Jaganshi, Yumi Uremashi, Kotori Minamino, Koki Kuwabara is mine! No Touchies Nor Stealies!

* * *

**鬼 ****Forbidden Daughter ****棄 **

**Chapter: Ganderra City**

Makai, a vast, self-contained universe, nearly or entirely endless. It is composed of something akin to floors. The deeper in Makai a floor is, the stronger the demon residents are. Reikai, controls only half of the first floor, even though the attempt to control Makai has lasted for centuries. The first floor contains the Saint Beasts and Maze Castle. The demons inhabiting this level of Makai considered these demons to be almost godlike, although they are merely rank D+ through C in power. As a point of comparison, the three rulers of Makai are all S+ ranking, including Raizen, who although comparable to Yomi and Mukuro, is at that point severely weakened. He is thought to have been at his prime to be something inexpressible in the ranking system.

Only Two Cities in this Makai world exist; Koorime City and Ganderra City. The Hours are completely different in all worlds. A day on Ningenkai is like a week in Reikai and a month in Makai. Times are troubling but everyone has a system since the new order was put in. A lot of things have changed since the Three Kings Tournament. In the twenty one years the world of Makai has had six kings (The sixth one is still ruling). Luckily they were all good and strong and even repeated as a king for the world twice when given the chance. Every three years the Three Kings Tournament is held for a new king... This is the third year.

The City of Ganderra, so busy at night, with candle lit lanterns on ever store roof corner. The dirt roads lit by lanterns that are on top of metal poles on ever corner. Demons seem to be more nocturnal, so the city is more alive with markets and demons. No sane small demon with a low rank would ever venture out at night. Hiei had lived there for a couple years being on the patrol team. The patrol team is made up of members that have lost in the first Three Kings Tournament. They help and protect the humans that accidentally stumble into Makai, but ever since Mukuro died he never returned back to the team and did not take her place as a king to rule her property of Makai.

* * *

The night was cool and slightly breezy. It felt good against Hiei's face as he walked down the dirt roads of Ganderra. His cloak waved slightly to the side as he walked up the hill of the dirt road down to the market place. He didn't wear his hood, thinking he didn't really need to hide his face and the weather was nice anyway. He never looked at anyone in the eyes he always stared down at the ground never looking up. He always did when he thought deeply. Coming up on a hill, hearing his padded sandaled feet crunch the small pebbles of dirt underneath. Looked up as he ventured to the top he saw the market and a slight hint of a fight off to the side. He narrowed his eyes, still walking he didn't really give a flying ass what was going on so he ignored it as he came closer to the market.

"Ah! Go away! I'm not interested in you! I'm looking for someone else!" a woman's voice shouted. When Hiei came closer he glanced over at the group that seemed to be encircling around who ever was shouting.

_That voice..._ he thought narrowing his eyes, passing the group and entering the market.

"I'm looking for a demon named Jaganshi, Hiei! Not you guys! Now get out of my way before I beat you with my oar!" the voice shouted again and the demons laugh.

Hiei stopped in his tracks and slowly looked over his shoulder grabbing a glimpse of light blue hair, high in a pony tail. Botan's Image popped into Hiei's mind. _What does she want with me?_ he thought and slowly turned around, walking over to the group. The voices from the demons came clearer, hearing them talk about what they should do with her. He narrowed his eyes and stopped five feet away from the group.

Botan struggled hitting them with her oar before glancing over to her right seeing a cloaked figure. She looks away swinging her oar again before glancing over at the figure again. Her eyes widen and she drops her guard.

"Hiei-san!" she seemed so happy and relieved to see him. The demons turn their heads looking over their shoulders seeing the short demon dressed and hidden under a cloak. Botan takes the advantage of the distraction and squeezes through the demons, running over to Hiei and stood behind him hugging her Oar tightly in front of herself. The demons seemed to just stare as this all happens.

"Hiei-san, what's going on? I was sure they would attack?" Hiei smirks as his Jagan eye shimmers purple light that seemed to have the demons in a trance. His Jagan eye's purple light soon fades away, closing his eyes he whips around walking to the opposite direction of the market. It seemed what ever he was going to get at the market could wait; right now he wanted to know why Botan was here.

Botan quickly caught up with Hiei walking beside him. Silence was the only thing they shared as they walk to the end of Ganderra. When finally reaching to the outside limits of the city and at the beginning of an unnamed forest, Hiei stops and turns halfway around. His narrowed crimson eyes so cold it was hard to look at them.

"What do you want?" he said harshly not wanting any or his time wasted.

"Ah... Hiei-san, I'm sorry for the intrusion but Koenma-sama wants to speak to you personally for this matter..." she said sadden by Hiei's new and cold attitude she knew she would only see from now on. "I know you must have heard the rumors about the Crimson Assassin," she said feeling so uneasy under Hiei's dark and cold stare. He looks away and watches the darkness in the forest.

"Yes, I have, but what does it matter to Koenma to bring me into this? I want nothing to do with this Crimson Assassin nor Reikai." he said his voice so deep and raspy.

"But this is really important to Lord Koenma." she said her oar suddenly disappears to a puff of smoke, but her hands were still at her chest she took a step towards Hiei. "He wants you to come with me and meet him at his office... please Hiei-san, he really depends on you," she said sounding so sincere and yet sad.

Hiei slowly turns his head. His eyes slightly opened looking at the ground before lifting his head up to look at Botan. He saw her pink fiery eyes full of sadness and desperate emotions. The wind blew a cool breeze. His cloak waved in front of himself as Botan's hair flowed around, behind herself. He closes his eyes taking in a deep breath and letting it out soundlessly before opening his eyes to look at Botan again. "Hn, whatever." he said and Botan gave a small smile.

"Arigato Hiei-san," she whispered taking a couple more steps and reaching out with one of her hands, putting her hand on his shoulder. She closes her eyes as her head tilts down. She concentrates on Reikai, feeling her energy build up inside herself and suddenly they disappeared into shimmering bright light before fading away.

* * *

I'm so sorry that it's short! But the next chapter should be more entertaining!


	9. The Meeting Pt 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho Some other Dude does

**OCC:** Jigoku, Sin Jigoku/Jaganshi, Yumi Uremashi, Kotori Minamino, Koki Kuwabara is mine! No Touchies Nor Stealies!

* * *

**鬼 ****Forbidden Daughter ****棄 **

**Chapter: The Meeting [Part One]  
**

Three day's have passes and today was they day that everyone would meet, and a beautiful day at that. Which seemed to be a good omen. Yumi looked out of the car window watching the trees pass by, sitting behind her dad, who was driving. She sighed in boredom. Her elbow on the arm rest of the door her hand on her cheek, leaning against it.

"Are we there yet?" she said leaning back and resting her head on the seat looking at the front.

"You know we are not there yet Yumi-chan," he said slowly stopping the car on the dirt road before taking a right turn down another dirt road. Yumi turned her head to the left. Her dark brown hair in high pigtails at the back of her head. She wore short jean overalls with a army camouflaged sport bra. She wasn't big so it didn't matter it looked like a muscle shirt on her anyway. She sighs again closing her eyes and facing her head foreword thinking about what she would do to Koki once she got there.

_Should I hide somewhere and tackle him to the ground and start punching him in the face... or should I be more upfront?_ she thought opening her velvet brown eyes. It had been three hours already in the car. She wasn't much of a car person. She never stayed in one place, if she was sitting somewhere, don't expect her to be there for an hour she never stayed in one place for too long. The car stopped and she leaned forward putting her hands on the back of both of the front seats seeing the long dirt walkway to the forest where the stone stair case was. She quickly sat back and unbuckled her set belt and opened the car door. Yusuke was already halfway out shutting his door and looked over his shoulder at Yumi, who slammed her door shut and bolted past him. Yusuke shakes his head and started jogging after her.

"Don't go to far Yumi!" he shouted not very concerned about her safety, but still he is a father after all and a very over protective father at that. Yumi ignored him and started running up the stairs. She looked happy to be out in nature. She panted as she skipped every other step. Her father was just eight steps behind her but stopped and started walking up them.

"I'm getting to old for this," he said to himself looking up the stairs seeing Yumi start to slow down. He gave a small smile like smirk. Yumi stopped and looked behind her.

"Come on daddy, you can't be tiered now," she giggled and started running up them again. Yusuke sighed and grunted.

"Hold on, I'mma come'in, I'mma come'in," he said jogging up them again catching up with her. Finally reaching to the top both of them out of breath. Yusuke put his hands on his knees catching his breath. Yumi put her arm to her forehead wiping the sweat off and catching her breath. It was very hot today and it seemed to be getting hotter. Looking at the house, the fusuma doors were open. Yusuke reclaimed his composure and started walking past Yumi rubbing her head with his big hand.

"Heey," she chuckled before following behind her dad to the porch walkway with stone steps. Yumi ran in front and up the stairs.

"Hey Yumi-chan!" said Kotori popping out from behind the opened Fusuma door.

"Ah! Asshole!" she shouted. He scared the crap out of her. She didn't even sense him and she was pretty good at that. Yusuke put his hands in his jean pockets smirking seeing Kotori has grown quite a bit. Yumi stormed in ready to punch Kotori, but Kotori only chuckled stepping back gracefully avoiding her punches. Yusuke, walking in he saw Kurama out from the corner of his eyes. Turning his head he rose his hand in hello. Kurama bowed his head slightly, folding his arms and chuckling at Yumi's sudden out burst.

"So how are things going Kurama-san?" Yusuke asked walking up to Kurama. Kurama gestured for Yusuke to follow. Yusuke nodded and looked over his shoulders. "Alright Yumi-chan, thats enough, come on," he said looking forward and started following Kurama. Yumi stopped and pouted. Kotori only smiled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said walking past her and into another room. Yumi walked behind him then smacked him upside the head.

"No you're not!" she shouted. Kotori winced and rubbed the back of his head. He forgot how violent Yumi was. Walking in Yusuke saw Kuwabara, Yukina, and Koki sitting at the table on the cushions. Kurama took a set next to Koki and Kotori stood in the corner of the room folding his arms seeing Yumi sit on the other side of Koki. Koki smiled before wrapping his arm around her head and giving her a noogy. She started screaming,

"Get off me dumbass!" and Yusuke shook his head.

"Stop teasing her Koki," said Kuwabara standing up with a grunt before dusting himself off. He looked up to Yusuke and smirk. "Hey there old friend, haven't seen you in a couple of months," he said putting his hands on his hips.

"Well you know it takes a lot of gas to get here," he said smirking. "And we are pinching a pretty penny right now because of the noodle shop is always in need of repairing to meet health standards."

"I know what you're talking about," Kuwabara said nodding and turned his head to look at Kurama. "Well we are all here, We should be going now, I don't want to be late," he said. Koki stood up wincing at the pain of Yumi's slap against his cheek where a red hand mark pulsated. Yumi got up as well as Kurama. Kotori walked and stood by his father. They all headed outside and Yukina watched them group together in the yard. Yusuke pulled his hand out of his pocket and opened up a compact.

"Whoa... didn't know your dad had a girly side," whispered Koki to Yumi. Yumi growled and elbowed him at his side. He hunched slightly.

"That's a communicator idiot." she whispered back before folding her arms and looking away.

"Alright Botan, we are all here and ready to go." said Yusuke. The picture was fuzzy at first before her face popped up.

"Alright I'll be right there," the communicator made her voice slightly fuzzy but it was clear enough to understand. Yusuke closed it and put it back in his pocket. Before long Botan appeared from the sky heading towards them. Koki looked up and stiffened.

"Great that witch is here again," he mumbled and sighed. Botan touched down and smiled.

"It's nice to see everyone is here," she said cheerfully.

"Well not everyone," Kurama spoke up thinking about Hiei and wondered if he knew anything about this. Botan stared at him for a while before she realized what he was talking about.

"Oh he's already at the spirit world." she said and closed her eyes with a smile. Kurama smiled back before putting his arm behind his sons back.

"Alright lets get going." she said. Kuwabara looked over at his lovely wife and smiled.

"We'll be back safe and sound Yukina, don't worry," he said. Yukina smiled and waved goodbye. Yusuke put his hand on his daughters shoulder Yumi looked up and grinned.

"This is going to be so cool," she said before looking foreword at Botan. Botan closed her eyes concentrated feeling her energy build up she opened her eyes and everyone flashed in a bright light before shimmering away. Yukina leaned lightly at the Fusuma her hand to her chest her eyes shiver fully of worry.

"Please be safe," she whispered.

Hiei leaned against a far wall away from Koenma. His head was tilted down and his arms were folded. Not like you could see under his cloak anyway. It was silent except for the 'tick-tock' of his great grandfather clock and Koenma stamping on the papers that piled on his desk. You would have thought he would hire someone to do that by now, but who cares.

Hiei hears chattering coming closer to the doors and slowly opens his eyes slightly lifting his head. Koenma is still to busy to notice anything until he heard a light knock at the door, echoing through his office. Koenma looked up through his squinted eyes.

"Come in," he said, his voice also echoed. Hiei shifted his eyes to the side before slowly turning his head to the direction he was looking at, seeing the great red doors slowly open and the chattering of younger voices became more clear. Closing his head he tilted his head back down resting against the wall. This was going to be interesting to see the others children. Walking in. the kids look around in amazement at how big the place was.

"Jees he could put just a little more stuff in here you know," a girls voice perched out from the others. Hiei looked up seeing a little girl no older than thirteen maybe fourteen the most.

_Urameshi's Daughter_ he thought. Koenma strait lined his eyes.

"I know what you mean... it kinda feels creepy in a way," said a deeper voice coming from a orange haired kid. Hiei looked over at Koenma.

_That must be Kuwabara's kid_ he thought taking a deep breath and shifting his eyes to another kid that was starring directly at him. _What the hell is he starring at me for_ he thought seeing the lavender haired child look away at the other two and shushed them telling them that it wasn't nice to say things like that. _Oh... Kurama's kid, he's grown_ he thought then looked back at Koenma who was now out of his chair and facing everyone.

"As you all might know now, I'm Lord Koenma, Ruler of the Spirit World."

Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke were behind Kotori, Koki and Yumi in a line. Yusuke had his hands on Yumi's shoulders. Yumi looked down at the baby like thing that was talking. She knew already what he was going to look like because of her fathers stories and didn't say anything, surprisingly. Kotori was quiet as well being very polite knowing who that was.

"It is night to meet you Lord Koenma," Kotori bows and looks back up. "My name is Minamino, Kotori." Koenma smiles but you couldn't see it very well behind his pacifier.

"It is nice to meet you as well Minamino," he said. Yumi then remembered she had to introduce herself as well.

"My name is Urameshi, Yumi, It's nice to see you in real person from dad's stories," she said and grinned holding her fathers hands that were on her shoulders. Yusuke looked down smiling at her before looking back up at Koenma.

"I hope those stories gave you a good impression I presume," said Koenma before looking at Kuwabara and his son.

"Um.. wow... it's a little baby... are you sure we should-" Koki was cut off by his dad,

"Just introduce yourself," he said sighing. Koki blinked a couple times looking down at Koenma with a puzzled look.

"Um okay... My name is Kuwabara, Koki," he said before looking over at Kotori and Yumi who seemed to be very calm as if they were comfortable seeing a baby talk so intelligently. Koki forward his brows before looking back at Koenma. Hiei still had his eyes closed listening to the kids introducing themselves.

"Well, parents, you can wait outside my office while I talk to all of You, Hiei will lead you out," he said taking his set at his desk. Hiei pushed himself off the wall and walk to the doors as well as the others. the kids just stared at Koenma now closer to his desk.

"So how are things going Hiei?" asked Yusuke as they walked down the hall. Hiei closed his eyes and smirked.

"The usual," he said, stopping at the end of the hall. Hiei leaned against the wall his eyes still closed. He looked like he was bored and had no interest in what was going on.

"So I heard you're going to be the leader of this group," said Kuwabara folding his arms. Hiei looked up. Yusuke coughed.

"Wait what?!" Hiei looked at Yusuke.

"Yes, that is true," he said in his low, monotoned voice.

"There needs to be four members in a group Yusuke," said Kurama, smiling, thinking this reminded him of old times.

"Well couldn't one of us... I mean I don't want this to waste your time Hiei," said Yusuke. Hiei looked away and smirked.

"It's not going to be a waste of your time, right Hiei?" asked Kurama knowing Hiei would be the only one to do it. "I mean if any of us did it we would be over concerned about our child being in danger and would hold them back Hiei is the kind of person who doesn't do that unless necessary." said Kurama folding his arms and leaning against the wall next to Hiei.

"Yeah you got a point," said Yusuke looking over his shoulder at the big red doors down at the other end of the hall.

"I can't take a talking baby seriously," whispered Koki to Yumi. Yumi strait lined her eyes.

"Think of where you are right now and how you got here," she whispered back, not even looking at him. Koki gave a nerves smile.

"Yeah you got a point, never mind."

"Alright you three, Apparently your parents informed you... at lest a little bit about who and what I am and where you are. I'm I correct?" asked Koenma. Yumi and Kotori nodded their heads but Koki gave a hesitant nod. Koenma wasn't looking since he assumed everyone knew. "From here on out your life will become very different."

"Not like it already is," mumbled Yumi. Koenma looked up from a couple papers.

"Knowing your father he kept a lot of information from you but unknowingly gave them to you through bed time stories," said Koenma looking at Yumi through his squinty eyes.

"Heh-heh your dad still gives you bed time stories" said Koki chuckling. Kotori smiled thinking that was cute. Yumi blushed.

"No that was a long time ago!" she shouted, lying, since her father still told her bedtime stories till this day. Koenma looked back down smiling behind his pacifier.

"Anyway you three will not become true detectives until you're done with training. You will have a team leader as well, his name is Jaganshi, Hiei," said Koenma. putting a piece of paper under another one. "I have all your files here and know everything about you and so far Kotori has the most experience with powers out of the three of you. Both of you, Koki and Yumi, have about the same bizarre experiences like seeing paranormal every now and then and accidentally letting spirit energy out. But if I have to say the lest experience would have to be you, Yumi," said Koenma. Then looked at Koki. "Koki you're able to freeze water on command with just a touch of a finger correct, and your parents don't know about this," he said looking up at him. Koki opened his mouth in udder shock.

"How did you know?... Are you stalking me?" he said and Koenma sighed.

"No... the spirit world records everything that you do over your lifetime," he said. "That is why I asked your parents to walk out. I knew that they wouldn't know half the things you're doing. Like you Yumi-san.... Sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night and street fighting, you wouldn't want your father to find out," he said smirking. Yumi swallowed and bit her lower lip looking worried. "Don't worry I will not tell anyone about any of your secrets.... your parents well eventually find out anyway," he sighed and jumped off the chair. "Well let go get your parents and discuss everything with them about Training." The kids eyes widen.

"What do you mean they'll find-" Koki got cut off by sirens. Koenma forward his brows.


	10. The Meeting Pt 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho Some other Dude does

**OCC:** Jigoku, Sin Jigoku/Jaganshi, Yumi Uremashi, Kotori Minamino, Koki Kuwabara is mine! No Touchies Nor Stealies!

* * *

**鬼 ****Forbidden Daughter ****棄 **

**Chapter: The Meeting [Part Two]**

"Go Sin, it is now time, Go find Katana no Mattaku," _Jigoku said looking at me. I wore my ash gray, colored turtleneck sweatshirt with a red skirt four and a half inches above my knees and white underskirt. I had baggy leg warmers that hid the Kunai around my legs. I stand up from kneeling in front of him and quietly walk over to the Fusuma doors. My hand pushes to the side and slides the Fusuma open, hearing its' wood rub and rattle against the wood tracks that held the Fusuma in place. _

"Sin..."

_I stop with one-step. The wind whisks through the slightly opened Fusuma and my midnight hair whips behind me just for a moment before lightly swaying in the fresh air that suddenly fills the room. _

"Put up a convincing fight, kill anyone who stands in my way. I want updates every night... and please, control that blood lust, I don't want my precious doll to get a scratch on her," _he chuckled. _"Wrap them around my finger make them need you as their asset... and when the time is right... Slaughter them all!" _he hissed, his elbows on his crossed legs, slightly hunched putting his entwined hands under his nose. _"They will pay for bounding me here."

My feet lightly patted against the forest floor ever so quietly as I ran, remembering what he had said. Everything around me zoomed passed me like a blur. My eyes were fixed ahead at the darker end of the forest. I whisked past the dark skeleton trees and jumped quickly from rock to rock leaping over the wall and landing on the other side crouching down on one knee. I slowly stood up strait. My hair falls in front of me. My face hidden by the provided shadow from my hood; I quickly walk to the overhanging rock and whip my arms out, making the cloak whip it's long sides behind me.

Grabbing the handle of my katana I whisk it out from it's sheath, my other hand reaches under my sweater from behind pulling out a talisman. This talisman was one of the most illegal and wanted things in the three dimensions combined. There is three of them. One for Ningenkai, one for Makai and one for Reikai. These talismans got me safely from one dimension to another if I found a weak Kai barrier that was thinning out between worlds, and of course, I did. This talisman would lead me to Reikai while the other talisman I had lead back to Makai. Jigoku had the Ningenkai talisman so I wouldn't sneak off and kill humans, which was my favorite pass times.

Holding the Reikai Talisman between my two fingers I whip my arm to the side, throwing the talisman. It slaps onto the rock and I lunge forward, stabbing it precisely in the middle. My sword sinks into it as blue light illuminates around the talisman. I grunt, pulling my katana down as if ripping into it like a bed sheet, the slice glows when I reach to the ground and pull my sword out sheathing it back to my side. The cut between dimensions slowly widens showing only darkness. I literally cut through the Makai dimension. A short cut to the divider dimension that separates the Reikai from the Makai. Thanks to the first King from the first Three King Tournament. The fence like barrier that filtered the demons out by rank is totally down. I have done this a million times going between Ningenkai, Makai and Reikai to do my masters biddings.

I stood there for a moment sensing the surrounding area for anyone that could be watching. The coast is clear. Shifting my crimson eyes back to the darkness within the dimension. My heart started to beat like crazy. I as excited to kill again and couldn't wait. Lifting my foot I step into the hole and slip into the darkness. The hole seals up and the talisman slowly sinks into the rock, disappearing, leaving nothing behind, like it was before.

On the other side my foot appears and steps on what seems to be hard ground before white slick fingers appear, curling around the edge. Slowly, as if slipping through water, my head appears, then my face, my eyes slowly open as I lift my head. Slowly pulling myself out, the portal closes behind me. Shifting my eyes to the left, my head follows before shifting my eyes to the right looking all around. I turn around seeing the talisman slip out from darkness floating over to my extended fingers. It softly lands on my hand like a feather. These talismans were very special. Once I put my blood on it, the talisman will come back to me no matter where I was. Until I was killed, all three were mine and mine alone.

I slip the talisman back under my ash gray, colored turtle neck sweater behind my back. Standing there, I close my eyes to sense where the best spot was to Reikai. Anywhere I go leads to it, but only to areas where the barrier was weak could I pass through freely without complications. I snap open my eyes. I had forgot this isn't a stealth mission. This is a blunt mission. My favorite. I want to be noticed, it gave me the chance to slaughter more. But remembering what Jigoku said, only the people that got in my way.

Turning around, I quickly sprint down the dimension with my arms extended behind me, knowing this way was the main way to the Reikai. As I got closer, I bring my hands to my shoulders grabbing the bottom of my hood and flipping it up over my head. Up ahead I could see a bright light getting bigger and bigger as I got closer. My lips curve into a devious smirk. Finally I was there. Jumping through the light, I close my eyes from blinding myself and land lightly on the ground. My black cloak slowly floats drops around me, settling at my sides hiding my body. Slowly I open my eyes as they adjust to the light. Even though the shadow of my hood covered my face till my nose, it gave some protection for my eyes. It was surprisingly quiet and calm here. Something I would never get use to.

I take a step then continue walking. I watch my feet with every step I took before slowly lifting my head to see guarded doors. The ogres the guarded the doors didn't look to bright but made that up with their large stature. They were big, yellow, muscular beasts with red hair tied up on the top of their heads. They reminded me of the dragons from the demon world I slaughtered just three to four days ago. Approaching them, their heads tilt down looking at me as I got closer and closer.

"State, your presents," one said, slowly kneeling down. I stop five feet away from the enormous creature. The ogre couldn't see my eyes, to him, I was a hidden shadow figure that lost it's way. I stayed silent never looking up nor opening my eyes as an unseen smirk slowly spreads across my lips. The ogre that was kneeling down looked up over his shoulder at his buddy wondering what they should do. The other one stared down at me suspiciously.

"I smell blood of demon from this being," the one on the left, who was standing, said.

"Unless you want to die... open the doors," I said quietly. The other one turns it's head back to me and slowly stands up.

"You must state your name," he said slowly and my smirk grew wider. Looking up opening my crazed red eyes I spoke.

"Jigoku, Sin."

Both of their eyes widen and suddenly large amounts of blood splattered across the doors. The ogres gurgling shouts echo through Reikai. Slowly both of them land on their knees and fall onto their chests with moments later their heads crash to the ground behind me. My toothy grin clinches tightly. How I love the shouts of pain screeching through my ears. Now back to getting my new Katana.

Walking up to the doors my sword still in one hand, I raise my free hand, lightly placing it on the door. Bending my arm at the elbow I started to apply my demon strength and begin to push. It took a moment, but it started slowly giving way and moved, making creaking echo's through the building. Lifting my hand off and slipping through the crack, I look around seeing everyone looking at me with fear and shock. I smirk and soon start walking towards them.

Everyone starts screaming and running one of them ran over to a wall and broke a glass box and hitting a big red button. I noticed no one wanted to get in my way and I was slightly disappointed but now I had to quicken my pace, the alarms were set off. Picking up speed, I sprint past everyone and their desks before taking a sharp turn around a corner, dashing down a hallway. I notice cameras moving to my movement but didn't disarm them like I would usually do, this was a blunt mission of coarse. Skidding around another corner was almost there.

Jigoku had me memorize the mapping of the building he had taken when he was my age. I knew exactly what I was doing and had plans ready for anything that could go right or wrong. Slowing down to a stop, I see the painting Jigoku described to me and lifted it off the wall throwing it to the ground and the frame crashed into pieces. I look back at the wall seeing a metal box. Pulling on the latch it opens and reviled a key pad with foreign markings I've never seen before. I had to crack it with my own intelligence. Raising my fingers, I start pushing the gray buttons that had white letterings on them. Pushing the last one, the small monitor flashes green and I start to hear the unlatching of heavy locks and tumblers on the other side as the wall starts to rise.

I take no time slipping through when the wall raised high enough for my body to squeeze thought and I was in. Standing up, I looked around. The room was dark, the only thing that could be seen was the spot light shinning down on the sheathed Katana, placed on red velvet cushion. Out of the corners of my eyes, I could see tall red pillars all around the room supporting the walls and ceiling of this black forbidden vault. I didn't have much time left before everyone found me and I would have to play with them until I was caught. I walk towards the Katana, reaching my pale fingers out about to touch it.

"No! Stop! Don't touch it!"

My eyes widen whipping around seeing Koenma in his adult form with kids and adults around him. I clinched my teeth.

_Who are they? This wasn't apart of my plan. The most I thought he would have was ogres not humans. This will be interesting._ I still had the old katana out, gripping it firmly in my right hand. I look up seeing a black clothed figure plummeting down towards me with it's sword out in front of it.

I whip my sword up in front of my face as that sword clashes against mine, making me grunt before I spin around, throwing him off and making him land away from me, skidding to a stop.

Slowly, the man stands up and I narrow my eyes. That was the same little fire demon that helped me in the forest. He points his sword up at me with narrow eyes as I did the same. No one could see my face. Not once have I taken off my hood. So they didn't know who or what I was. I was positive that little demon wouldn't remember me, but then again, I didn't underestimate him.

"Would you please take my hood off," asked Koenma. "Jigoku... Sin." my eyes widen.

_How could he have known! He wouldn't have the time to look at the ogres bodies and get here or I would have been long gone by now!_ I thought and spat to the side, _Fine_, with my free hand, gripping my hood, I rip off my cloak completely. It heavily plops to the side. _Why I'm I so angry? I need to clear my mind and focus_ I thought taking in a deep unnoticeable breath, letting it out and slowly open my crimson blood eyes, looking up. Clearing my mind and focusing on my plans. My hair settles at my sides. _Time for everyone to say GOODBYE!_ I lunge forward at an incredible spreed. Both my hands gripping tightly at the handle of the katana as I whisk it to my right side.

Hiei's eyes narrow and he does the same and both of us clash, stopping in our tracks. My Katana grinds against the floor, cutting it as I slash up words, Hiei slashes downwards, both our Katana's hit, and they hit hard, both of us felt the numbing vibration strike through our Katana's. Both of us seemed to be equal strength at the time as I struggle, not moving an inch as well as Hiei. He started putting more pressure against my sword and I lean a little back as my back leg bent slightly. Suddenly I hear a slight crack and a chip of metal flicks off my katana, fluttering to the floor. My eyes focus on my katana before they dart back to Hiei who was smirking at this point.

I clinch my teeth and shout as my Youkai energy rises. With a overwhelming push, Hiei was sent back skidding a couple feet. Stabbing my sword into the ground, using it as a leverage, my feet swing and lunge forward into Hiei's stomach. I heard his grunt from the impact of my feet as he was sent flying back, slamming against the wall next to the entrance before falling to his knees on the ground. The kids shouted, Koenma on the other hand seemed unfazed as he studied me.

_She could have killed him... but she didn't-_ suddenly a whoosh of wind pasted by him and his eyes widen as his hand reach out. "Kurama no!"

Kurama ran forward towards me. I pull my katana out from the ground jumping back. As Kurama ran at me his hand reaches into his shirt pocket pulling out what looked like blades of grass and skidded to a stop. As I was about to land from jumping back but he throws them. They were like needles, I swing my katana in circler motions, hearing the clinks of needled grass against my sword, blocking all of them but one that embedded it's self into the crack of the katana, making the Katana's upper half fall and clank against the ground. Standing there, Raising my broken Katana to eye level, I look at just for a moment.

Kurama stands there calmly watching me. Closing my eyes, my arm slowly go down to my side as I kneel down. I look as if I was putting my sword next to it's other half, but my other hand quickly pulled down one of my leg warmers, showing a set of kunai in a leather holder around my leg. I hook my fingers quickly in the rings of four kunai, pulling them out and quickly spin up to my feet, one of the Kunai wisps out at Kurama, he jumps back, pulling out a rose from his hair, whipping his hand to the side he says,

"Fuuka Enbu Jin!" and a cloud of rose petals flout around him. These were not ordinary petals, they were razor sharp, and could cut through anything. The Kunai was sliced into pieces. Kurama lightly landed on his feet as the rose petals harmlessly flutter about to the ground. Kurama suddenly grunts looking down seeing a kunai deeply embedded into his side.

_How could I not feel that hit me?!_ Putting his hand close to the Kunai I spoke.

"I wouldn't pull that out if I were you... it had hit an artery between your large and small intestine." you said and slowly smirk. "But the Kunai is poisoned. The only way to stop the poison is to ingest a certain antidote, which, unfortunately, is inside the kunai, you have to brake the metal to get to it."

Koenma narrows his eyes, _I didn't know she fought dirty_ he thought noticing Yusuke and Kuwabara step forward. "NO! you two stay here," Koenma said sternly. "Hiei and Kurama got this under control," he said knowing for sure that he would have me in his hands in no time. Koenma wanted to know everything about Jigoku and do anything to get the information.

"She looks so psychotic, her eyes are really creepy," mumbled Koki to himself stepping back a bit.

"Is she a demon?" asked Yumi, standing by Hiei, who is hunched over at the moment.

"Yes," said Koenma and Yumi looked up at him, thinking, before looking back at me.

I turn around walking to the Katana no Mattaku again.

Hiei started to get back up again and Koenma looked at him from the corners of his eyes. "Are you okay Hiei-san?" Koenma asked studying Hiei's body language.

"I'm fine," he said bluntly before fully standing strait and looking at the situation Kurama is in.

"Kuwabara get this on her," said Koenma pulling out a device from his sash around his waist. It looked like a cuff without it's chained partner to it. Yusuke looked to his right down at Koenma as Kuwabara looked over his shoulder before turning around and taking the device, looking at it.

"Why me?" he asked looking at it before accidentally pushing a button and the device quickly grows bigger, big enough to wrap around the body, it also became heavier making Kuwabara use his strength to keep it up.

"This device my holding is a Hirokonbai Youkai (Demon Energy Drainer). It's been developed to go around the body and arms of the demon and when they use their Youkai, the Hirokonbai Youkai sucks it right up, giving it back with electric shocks." Koenma explained.

Hiei started walking towards Kurama as I walked to the display that held the Katana I needed for Jigoku. "Kurama-sama are you okay?" asked Hiei quietly as he watched Kurama slowly go down to his knees.

"Yes, I'm quite fine really, But she did put me in rough predicament," he sucked in air through his teeth looking down at the Kunai. His hand was against his side the kunai between his fingers. Hiei thought as he looked at Kurama before looking up at me, which, at the moment, I was about to put my fingers around the sheath that held the katana.

_This is to easy_ I thought, picking up the Katana. Hiei rushed at me from behind.

"This fight isn't over!" he shouted giving me a right hooking punch to the side but his fist runs right through an after image of myself. Up in the air I bend back landing on one hand and pushing off the ground and lightly landing on my feet. It gave me distance between everyone, giving me time to take the katana out from it's sheath. Already holding the top of the katana's sheath with my right hand by the hilt. My other hands pale and slender fingers wrap around the hilt and I pulled. Everyone was watching holding there breath. Koenma smirked,

"Now Kuwabara!" Kuwabara starts shouting as he jumps out from the shadows behind me. Whipping around, about to disappear again, I felt arms around my arms and waist. Holding me tightly. My eyes widen as my pupils grew small, looking over my shoulder to see who the hell was on me, it was Hiei. Clinching my teeth you start to struggle but his grip around me grew tighter.

"Hiei! Get out of the way!" shouted Kuwabara. And at the last second Hiei disappeared and I stumble back from the sudden loss of support. It was like slow motion when theses metal jaws wrapped around me before a sudden rush of painful blue energy shoots up through the floor, my hair whips up as well as my skirt. I couldn't breath, it felt like the air was being sucked out of me. I screamed and shouted loudly in pain.

It was so bright Hiei had to put his arm up to protect his eyes. Kuwabara just fell back on his ass and putting his arm up as well. The Katana dropped from my hand. Now it felt like my energy was being drained. I was blind from everything because of this bright energy making everything so confusing. Then my mind snapped into darkness and my crimson eyes became pale.

The blue energy that was shooting from the ground suddenly cuts off and you collapse, hard, to the ground with a thud, breathing heavily, my eyes still open. Koenma sighs in relief that this little experiment worked.

"Alright good work everyone," he said and walked over to where I was. Kurama was okay. He had given himself a plant that heals wounds instantly and had gotten the antidote from the Kunai. Koenma knelled down putting his hand on my shoulder and pushing me to my back. My hair fanned against my face and body he couldn't see me very well so he brushed the hair from my face and saw my lifeless eyes. He narrows his.

_It looks like this was tougher on her body than I thought it would be. She's still hanging in there though_ he thought shifting his eyes to the side. Koenma slowly stands up. "Okay, follow me, we'll go to the ward and heal everyone that is hurt and take care of her as well." he said turning around and walking past the medics that just got here.


	11. Jaganshi, Sin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho Some other Dude does

**OCC:** Jigoku, Sin Jigoku/Jaganshi, Yumi Uremashi, Kotori Minamino, Koki Kuwabara is mine! No Touchies Nor Stealies!

* * *

**鬼 ****Forbidden Daughter ****棄 **

**Chapter: Jaganshi, Sin**

_Everything; blurry beyond reason; Why? Why can I not see right? Who's touching me? Where am I going? Will Jigoku's plan work? Does he really think they wont just kill me and get rid of the problem all together? It would be smart, but I don't think Reikai is all that smart. Ahug, my head is killing me._

"Take her over there and take off the Hirokonbai Yokai and put her in restraints in that chair." said Koenma.

"She looks dead." said Yusuke a little concerned about Sin. Sin looked about the age of his daughter and couldn't help but think if his daughter was like this it must have been scary.

"She'll be fine. She just lost most of her Yokai energy. She can still hear us."

I could feel myself being propped in a chair, someone grabbed my arms and pulled them behind me around the back of the chair. Electric restraints that were connected to the chair, wrapped around my wrists as well as the head of the chair's restraints wrapping around my throat and the front legs of the chair wrapping around my ankles. I could feel that these restraints were sucking up my Yokai energy and blocking it from recovering. I knew they were going to interrogate me. I've been through Jigoku's torture and nothing can match it. I knew if they did torture me, it would feel like tickles compared to what Jigoku does.

"It looks like she's regaining her energy," said Koenma seeing my eye's color come back.

I blink slowly and lift my head to look at who ever was talking. He ushered everyone out until he was alone with me. He stood tall with his arms behind his back looking down at me with that pacifier in his mouth. Who could take him seriously with that grotesque thing protruding from his lips. I know I never could. My expression stays emotionless as I stare into his eyes. Koenma started to shift a little under my gaze.

"What a coincident to meet you here just when the Spirit Detectives were coming back." he spoke taking a few steps closer. My eyes follow him but my head never moves. "Now, we are going to archive you by taking your blood and DNA and see if we can't find any family. Jigoku-"

My eyes twitch at my masters name.

"-I know isn't your real father and we need to know what kind of demon you are."

I saw someone from the corner's of my eyes walk in with a small suitcase in their hands and kneels beside me. Not once did I ever take my eyes off of Koenma. He will shrivel under my gaze if that was the last thing I'd do. I feel a poke but I never give any signs that I even noticed. It was a smaller ogre than the two I killed that was taking my blood.

"This is too easy," he spoke and my eyes narrow. "You could have killed Hiei so easily yet you didn't,Why?"

He knows better to ask questions from me. I would never answer.

He sighs. "Right, right I understand."

_What the hell?_

"I know what Jigoku can do and he's trained you with interrogations that I would more likely call torture. See, I'm not like that. I like to put people to use, not tare them down to the nitty-gritty."

_Where is he going with this?_

"Once I find out everything about you, I'll see what I will do with you. With the crimes you have committed, you are very likely going to have the death penalty."

"…"

Koenma walks out of the room with the ogre and complete silence surrounds me. I stare at the door for the longest time before giving up and looked down at my lap. Making my hair fall over my shoulders and curtaining around my face. Closing my eyes I thought about the death sentence.

Koenma was in a different room. It was completely sterilized and spotless. The ogre opened the suitcase and grabbed the vile of Sin's blood and put it in a clear case connected to a master computer that had a very large screen. A claw hand holds the vile and sticks a thick needle into the rubber top, sucking the blood and translating it into DNA, that in which, will now go through the computer system of every demon that is on file in Reikai. The computer soon comes out with what type of demon she was by printing off some papers in long sheets.

The ogre takes the long paper in her hands and looks through it. "She's 1/3 Fire demon. 1/3 Ice maiden and 1/3 unknown Sir." [If anyone knows what kind of demon Mukuro is PLEASE SPEAK UP]

Koenma's eyes narrow, _She couldn't be..._ "Go on, Who's her parents do we have that in our record system? Find her mother and father and see if they are still alive." he spoke folding his arms behind his back. As he looked at the giant computer screen in the wall.

The ogre starts typing onto the keys of the computer and soon the computer system goes through many faces running through all the fire demons and ice maidens as well as unknowns until one face was set to the side as it still when through the faces.

Koenma's eyes widen. "She couldn't be." Suddenly another face comes out and the computer stops searching. "Oh. My. Kami."

There on the computer screen were two faces. The one of Mukuro and the one of Hiei.

"This is wrong! Go through it again!" he said quickly.

"But Koenma sir, the computer is never wrong," she said looking at him in disbelief.

"This can't be.... but how... should I let Hiei-san know?" Her put his fingers to her chin looking at the ground while thinking. _If Hiei finds out then he would do anything to get her out of the death penalty._ He thought realizing the similarities that Sin and Hiei have. Their eyes, their hair, almost everything screamed that they were related, and non the less Hiei is Sin's true father.

Koenma quickly walked over to the computer and ripped out the long sheets of paper before exiting out of the room and into the hallway. He speed walked down the hallway to get to his office where everyone was. Bursting the doors open he slammed the papers down on his desk and sat in his chair looking at the papers. Going through them again and again.

Botan walked over as everyone stared at Koenma. "What is wrong? What kind of demon is she?"

"Hiei-san, Come over here, everyone else out of the room for a moment." everyone listened and even Botan when with them.

Hiei stood in front of the desk with his eyes narrowed. "What is it?" he asked, kind of quietly. What could this have anything to do with him.

"You have a daughter."

Hiei's brows knitted together not understanding. His eyes followed Koenma's, who was starring at the paper. The picture's of him, Mukuro; and that girl! "What?!"

"Somehow Mukuro had hidden Sin and thats when Jigoku found her and raised her like his own," Koenma spoke and slowly looked up at Hiei.

Hiei's expression was pained and confused. _Mukuro... Our child is still alive_ he thought looking over to the doors. He wanted to see her.

"Hiei-san, right now she is facing the death penalty because she has killed countless people in all three worlds."

Hiei looked back at Koenma with anger. "It wasn't her fault, The man that raised her made her that way. You will not kill her."

"It's not my decision Hiei."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Hiei and Koenma starring each other down. Koenma gave Hiei the papers. "Keep them, it's proof that she is yours." Koenma stood up and looked at the big red doors. "You guys can come in now."

The doors slowly open as everyone filed in. "There is one thing that we can do." he spoke and Hiei listened, looking up from the papers. "She can join the team and start working on giving to the three words like you had so long ago. The Reikai counsel might go for that since we have done it countless times before, though, not with someone as murderous as Sin. Sin is very unpredictable and might even turn on the others if they make the wrong moves around her. She needs to be broken in and stay with a family so she can be watched over and slowly train out those killing instincts that Jigoku had programed her to do."

Hiei starred at him thinking he would never let Sin out of his sight now that he knew he still had something that was left of Mukuro. He would take Sin no matter how unpredictable and murderous she was. She was his daughter. "I want to see her."

"If you tell her she will not believe you. Jigoku had raised her for a long time. Though we don't know how long he has raised her until she speaks but I know he must have started her out extremely young to be such an emotionless killer she is now."

Hiei narrowed his eyes not liking how Koenma was talking about even though he knew Koenma was talking the truth. Sin was very skilled and already a highly ranked A class demon. He smirked that his daughter was very skilled and powerful. But it disappeared when he thought about who had trained her to become such as that. It wasn't him that did. It was Jigoku.

"Hiei-san, follow me," Koenma walked out from behind his desk and walked through the doors with Hiei right behind him.

Kurama was stunned to learn that Sin was Hiei's daughter. He couldn't believe it. His hand that was on Kotori's shoulder, tighten. Kotori looked up at his father. His father was starring at Hiei's back as he walked away.

"So wait, what just happened?" Kuzuma spoke. Yusuke also didn't quite get what happened either. He had an Idea he just didn't know if he was right.

"Jigoku, Sin is really Jaganshi, Sin," Kurama muttered. Yusuke and Kuzuma's eyes widen and dart their eyes to Hiei who had just turned the corner and then back to Kurama.

"So, what's going to happen now? I'm not having Sin away where near Yumi if that is what Koenma is thinking of having a fourth member of the team." said Yusuke.

"No, she's more than likely going to have the death sentence." said Kurama looking down at his son who was starring out the doors.

"That's kind of sad," said Koki. "I mean Hiei just met his daughter and she's going to die anyway."

"Not Necessarily," spoke Yusuke. Everyone looked at him. "Remember how many people Hiei has killed and even you Kurama."

Kurama shifts a little remembering the past.

"They might give her a chance to change. If they wont, I'll even stand in with Hiei and defend his right to keep his daughter." Yusuke spoke with familiarity.

"Now that I think about it Hiei and the girl do look a lot alike," mumbled Koki scratching his chin. Yumi rolled her eyes. "You're such a dumb ass." Yusuke hit Yumi upside the head. "Hey no cussing."

"Ouch, Dad," she rubbed the back of her head looking up at her father with narrowed eyes.

Hiei and Koenma were at the door. Hiei starred at the door. Why was he getting nerves? He had just fought her and now he had the information of the child he just fought was his daughter. And his daughter might not even believe anything. His eyes narrow finding a new hate for Jigoku.

"Now, what you'll see is that she is bound, just forewarning you." murmured Koenma and the door slides open. Koenma walks in first with Hiei behind him.

I never look up hanging my head as far as the spirit link around my neck would allow me. My hair hung over my shoulders curtaining my face and flowing down past the seat of the chair. My eyes were closed listening to the people walk in. How annoying this was to be here when I could easily just ignored Jigoku's orders but that would lead to a long lecture I didn't really have patients for.

"You have a visitor," Koenma spoke.

I slowly open my eyes and lift my head. My eyes peer through my long black bangs staring at my visitor. It was the short fire demon I fought earlier. What did he want?

"You can tell her or keep it to yourself, it's your choice." Koenma whispered to the short demon though I heard anyway. I lift my head more to get a better look at him. My eyes shift to Koenma when I noticed him slowly back away and leave the room and the door shut behind him. My eyes dart back to the one who was left behind. He stared at me, I could feel my mind going numb. _He's telepathic_ it was the same feeling I got when Jigoku looked into my mind. I learned to block it so I did the same to him. Apparently that earned me a smirk from him and he looked down lowering his eyes staring at the ground.

"To think Mukuro would save her child and have her end up in the hands of a mad man." he spoke in a low vibrant voice. My eyes narrow for one second thinking about what he meant with those words.

Hiei took a couple steps closer which made Sin look up more to watch his movements. He stared into her eyes seeing his eyes staring back at him. _She has Mukuro's beauty and skin, even her hight, yet my hair and eyes._ He thought studying her face, her shape, She could be no more than sixteen at lest. Sixteen years he could have found her by and changed her course. This is what he had left of Mukuro and he would protect her. His eyes narrow before relaxing, realizing he had made her uneasy seeing her press her back against the back of the chair, or so he thought. _I can't tell her, not now_ he thought and lowered his eyes before looking away to the wall and placing one arm over his waist, thinking.

I can't describe how unconformable this guy makes me feel. I had this growing urge to kick him. He was in my range of kicking which meant he was too close for comfort.

"I wonder what Koenma will do?" he spoke to himself as I stayed silent. When he turned around and headed to the door my eyes narrow, watching him leave the room.

"So it's true? That's Hiei's daughter?" asked Yusuke standing in the hallway with Koenma and everyone else. They weren't in his office at the moment.

"I gave him a choice to tell her or not. He may not want to for now and maybe might keep it that way for her safety."

"Her safety?" Yusuke knitted his brows in confusion. "I see she needs no protection. She looks like she can hold herself quite well on her own."

"Yes, that's true, but until we can train her or soften her instincts a bit she wont believe a word anyone says." Koenma then placed his hand to his chin thinking. _I still think this was to easy. What is really going on? What is Jigoku plaining?_ He thought as his eyes narrow in thought.

"So how are you going to soften her methods of life?" Kurama was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed next to Koenma, who was standing away from the wall. Koenma looked over his shoulder at Kurama and studied him.

"I have an idea and it includes your family Kurama," he spoke and studied Kurama's expression. Kurama furrowed his brows, becoming uneasy about his family getting involved with someone as dangerous as Sin. Kuwabara was listening in, leaning against the wall on the other side of the hallway across from Kurama. He wondered what this could be, what was Koenma planning?

"I'm thinking about handing her custody into your hands Kurama."

Kurama's eyes widen and was shaking his head no but Koenma interrupted. "She will have a device on her that will keep her powers so low she would have the strength of an average sixteen _human_ little girl. I think your family will be perfect for bringing her up into an human environment that will soften and train her, braking the bonds that Jigoku has on her. Of course she will be apart of the team-"

"Oh hell no!" Kuwabara and Yusuke said at the same time. Koenma quickly looks at the two, surprised.

"Did you listen to a word I said and I'm not finished yet!"

The two calm down a bit and listen to Koenma's plans, already thinking that they wouldn't allow their children near Sin no matter the case.

"Like I was saying. She will have these devices on her." he pulls out five bands. "These will go around her neck, ankles and wrists. Once I place these on her they will disappear and lock her energy down to a human girls strength around the age of sixteen or so. These can not be broken and can only be taken off by me." he looked over at Kuwabara and Yusuke seeing they were a bit more comfortable now.

"I see, if that's the case then she is welcomed into my family," Kurama spoke with a small smile, pushing himself off the wall.

"Hn, are you sure she won't still murder those around her. It doesn't take demon strength to kill." Hiei spoke up making Kuwabara jump slightly and look at him. Everyone's eyes were on Hiei.

Koenma smirked, "That's why I place her in the care of the Minamino family. You can visit when ever you like Hiei-san if that's what you are trying to get at."

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "The only time she will see me is on missions." Everyone was silent getting the picture he wasn't going to tell Sin who he was to her. The air seemed to become more thick with a depression and Hiei turned around. "I'm going home."

Kurama watched Hiei leave. He felt like he needed to make this up for Hiei. He didn't want to leave Hiei out of his daughter's like and he knew far to well Hiei wasn't going to let her out of his sight. Looking back over to Koenma he could see Koenma give a big sigh.

"Well, You two can go home with your children. Things are done for today. I will send Botan out when any missions have come around until then train your children and talk to them about everything so they aren't left in the dark about the three worlds," Koenma muttered to Yusuke and Kuwabara before looking over at Kurama. Kurama nodded knowing he would need to prepare his home and tell his wife as well as Kotori. This was going to be enteresting.


	12. Changes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho Some other Dude does

**OCC:** Jigoku, Sin Jigoku/Jaganshi, Yumi Uremashi, Kotori Minamino, Koki Kuwabara is mine! No Touchies Nor Stealies!

* * *

**鬼 ****Forbidden Daughter ****棄 **

**Chapter: Changes**

Koenma had been starring at Sin for almost an hour now through the double sided window. He was deciphering whether to put her under hypnosis to block her memories or not. If he did then she would have to re-recognize herself as a person, an individual as well as loose all that training she had undergone and have to retrain her again as a fighter. Koenma sighs and places his chubby baby hand against his forehead. He knew that if he didn't go with the hypnosis and have her, an unstable being, living with ningen society, she might snap at the smallest thing and go on a killing rampage. This was like trying to take the gooder of the evils. He couldn't do it, he would have to talk to Hiei as well as Kurama since he was going to be the one taking her under his roof.

Opening his eyes he watched the limp girl sitting in the chair probably sleeping for all he knew. Her long pitch-black hair curtaining around her face and flowing down her pale legs. Sin didn't look much like her mother. The skin tone, the hight. and aura were of her mothers' and the rinkai/youkai was hot-wired to her emotion's like her mothers' but other than that, she was just like her father: The hair, the eyes, the power to control fire as well as speed. This child was a hybrid of two great fighters and needed to be controlled, if Jigoku got his hands on her again he knew it would be the end of the three worlds. If he couldn't contain her in a cell he would have to keep her under control.

"That's it!" Koenma shouted making the ogres around him jump. "We just have to make limiters and put them on her and she wont have to lose her memories. She would be under control twenty-four seven. And with just one push of a button her energy could be zapped before she could even take her katana out to do any harm to any ningens. Yosh! I'm brilliant!"

The door opened and a female ogre looked inside. "Koenma sir, Kurama is here to pick her up."

Koenma turned and jumped off the chair he was on and walked towards her. "Not yet we have to put some limiters on her before he can take her." Koenma had a glint in his eyes showing he was up to something.

****

The doors opened to the room I was in. I felt my shoulder twitch. I wanted to kill, I wanted to see more blood. No I have to obey masters orders. I took in a silent breath before letting it out. Slowly, lifting my head, through my locks of black hair, I could see a small child and blue ogre's around him. The ogre's, what were they holding? Is he finally going to interrogate me now? My crimson eyes peer through the locks of my hair that found themselves in front of my face.

"Sin, you are now here by Jaganshi, Rin, your name has changed for safety reasons. Before I let you go I must put youkai limiters on you." Koenma spoke.

_You... kai... limiers?_

The big muscled ogres began to move in. Immediately, I felt threated and yanked at my restraints but that did no good. The restraint around my neck that pinned me to the back of the chair was becoming really annoying. I couldn't move my head much to even look at who was going behind me.

Soon I began to feel cold metal against my wrists and ankles. Were these the limiter's he was talking about? My ear's pick of the sounds of clicking as the restraints began to come off.

_Finally_

Slowly standing up I suddenly smelt the fear I've been craving for, for quite some time. Bringing my left wrist facing up towards my face I saw a silver bracelet. Bringing my other wrist up it was the same. I didn't need to look at my ankles because I knew they were to be the same as well. Suddenly I left cold silver around my neck and jerk foreword before bringing my leg up and spinning around to connect my foot to whoever was behind me but I was wrong. Suddenly, like the wind was knocked out of me, I found myself on the ground. My muscles violently twitching from the sudden energy loss.

"Finally, it's complete." said a small voice who was getting closer and closer to me. "I thought about erasing your memories but I wouldn't want you to lose your battle sense so these limiters will do."

He watched as I regain composure and push myself up by my arms. I couldn't catch my breath and felt my chest heaving for air. Lowering my head my fists clinch tightly against the cold tiled floor. Bringing my legs to myself I began to stand back up but my legs gave out and I fell back on the tiled floor.

"I see, you'll get use to it, being as weak as a human isn't all that bad Rin."

_There he goes with that name again! Bare with it.... bare with it... soon they will all be dead. Get them to trust you enough to take the limiters off and then I will have my revenge_ I thought bitting my lower lip.

"Let her regain her energy before we give her to Kurama-san." said the little child before walking out. The Ogre's on the other hand stayed behind to watch over me I guess. Like I could run away, even if I wanted too.

Soon enough I was able to stand again. I tripped and one of the ogre's grabbed me only to be pushed away. My eyes widen when he didn't step back. I quickly look up at him my face filled with this emotion of shock. I was truly weak, so weak I could be considered human.

"It seems she is ready," the ogre that help me complied and gently pushed me foreword to exit out of the room. I allowed it, I had too. I'm weak and tired. I've never been this tired since I was a baby on my first day of training. Once another pair of doors open I close my eyes because of the blinding light.

"Ah, there she is." said a child's voice. I'm starting to grow a new hatred for that voice. Opening my eyes they adjust. I study my surroundings from habit before my eyes fall upon a red head and a kid with lavender hair. Studying the red heads eyes, he looked as though he bared no grudge against the earlier fight I had with him. My eyes then shift lower to the kid beside him who was no older than me at most. He had the same green eyes as his father, I'd presume to be his father anyway. They had the same smell. The young boy as well, looked as though he bared no grudge, more like he was excited really. Me on the other hand, bared no emotion towards them.

"She had just had the energy drained out of her so she should be easy to take home but if she does give you any trouble just say this word," Koenma writes something down on a piece of paper and Kurama walks over to retrieve it. The red head stares at the paper for the longest time before nodding and showing it to his son but his son closed his eyes and shook his head pushing his fathers hand away gently.

"I don't want to know." the boy's voice was almost like singing, it was nice to the ears.

_Why wouldn't he want to _not_ know?_ I thought, starring at him before he caught my eyes and smiled. I narrow my eyes and look back to his father who was walking over to me. My body stiffens and I step back. I could feel my lip twitch in anger. He stops walking towards me and stares for a moment.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm taking you to your new home."

I say nothing.

"Oh and one more thing!" Koenma chirped.

_Oh my kami, he's the first one on my list to kill!_

"Give her this-" he pulls out a red sheathed katana. My eyes widen. This was the same Katana I was trying to steal, Katana no Mattaku!

"I think she would be perfect for this Katana. Rin, there is one thing about this katana which makes all katana's unlike this one. This one has a soul, a real soul, don't let this control you, or in other words, posses you. Here Kurama-san, give this to her."

Kurama grabs it and walks back over to me handing the katana foreword. Slowly I raise my hand and make it hover over the sheath. I could feel the pull it had. I knew it was weaker and wouldn't posses me but still I had to be cautious. Taking the katana from his hands I look at it before wrapping my arms around it and holding it closely to my chest. It was a very long katana, I'm not going to lie.

"Shall we go home now?" Kurama spoke giving a warm smile.

My upper lip twitches again seeing his warm expression. Such a sick expression I thought it was. Showing warmth and weakness, stupidity I'd say.

Soon the son begins to walk towards me as well and held out his hand. "Let's go home."

Suddenly a small growl comes from my throat, which, in turn, makes him slowly take his hand back but I didn't smell fear like I hoped I would. I had a feeling I wasn't going to with these two. They were demons anyway.

"Botan-san could you take me to my car outside Genkai's forest?" Kurama spoke and Botan nodded her head and took a couple steps closer before stopping and wearily looking at me like I was some kind of virus. I felt a hand on my shoulder before we vanished. Once we reappeared on ground and bat away the hand that touched me and glared up at Kurama. No one touches me unless it's in a fight or it's Jigoku.

_That's right... Jigoku-dono, I still need to update him._

"If she's going to be anything like Hiei-san she isn't going to like the ride home," Kurama gave a smirk looking at Sin.

I looked at him with my eyes narrow in question. He pointed and I followed to where he was pointing at and saw this metal thing with wheels but nothing to pull it. What the hell was that anyway. I see his son walk over and open it up. "Rin, sit in here." he spoke. I slowly walk towards the metal thing and look at it before crawling inside and sitting down. I looked all around it and it seemed to be okay. It wasn't alive so I wasn't going to be eaten. Suddenly the other side opens making me whip my head in the general direction. The boy had sat beside me and shut the door. I scooted away not wanting to be anywhere near the happy go lucky brat. But he just nodded and smiled. His father opened another door up front and sat down as well. Hugging the katana closer to my chest I wondered if this wasn't such a good Idea and before I knew it the thing was alive.

"Gwhaa! Get me out of here right now!" I didn't know how to open the door and the thing started moving too! I wanted to grab my katana out of it's sheath but the thing I was in was to compact to even whip it out. I started to hear laughing at my displeasure.

"Shizuka ni!" _Shut up!_ I shouted breathing heavily and looking every which way.

"Calm down Rin-san!" the boy puts his hands up.

"My name is not Rin! It's Sin! Now get me the fuck out of here!"

"Okay, Sin, But kudasai calm dow-"

Suddenly the silver around my wrists, neck and ankles began to glow before I felt my energy leave me again, my body falling limp in the seats, my eyes grew dull and light in color.

"To-san! What just happened!"

"Don't say that word again. Her old name is the word in which will activate the limiters on her body. This is why I wanted to show the paper to you. I know you were trying to be kind Kotori but you did more worse than good." Kurama said looking at Kotori through the rear view mirror.

My body, it felt so cold, it's so hard to breath, everything to me is a blur, why did this have to happen to me? What was the word that sent me like this? Why is everything going black? No! Not yet! Not... Yet...

And the last thing I saw was that boy's green eyes.


	13. New Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho Some other Dude does

**OCC:** Jigoku, Sin Jigoku/Jaganshi, Yumi Uremashi, Kotori Minamino/Kurama, Koki Kuwabara is mine! No Touchies Nor Stealies!

* * *

**鬼 ****Forbidden Daughter ****棄 **

**Chapter: New Home**

I don't know how long I was truly out, but once I opened my eyes, I could tell, I was still in the moving metal box. My head was in that boys lap and he wasn't even looking to see if I could reach up and kill him. Was he that stupid? But as he looked out the window I took the time to study his face from what I could see from over his chin. He had a nice complexion not like the low class demons I've seen.

His father, I've heard of him, the stories Jigoku has told me about Kurama, Youko the kitsune demon. I couldn't fathom him ever having a family from the stories and rumors that have run around Makai. His mate must also be a demon, but why do I smell human with this boy?

My eyes quickly shift to the side seeing the mirror that was conveniently placed in an area I could see Kurama's eyes in. He seemed to have not noticed I was awake as well. Not once did I move, being trained in the ways of the dead, I could even breath in ways that looked as though I was breathless and slow my heart down to where there was no sign of a beat, even though there was still a faint pulse, it just took a well trained medic to find it.

My eyes shift over to the boy now seeing he had grown bored of looking out the window and now looked down at me. He looked surprised at first but smiled in the end. I stare at him with unblinking eyes as well as he. He seemed to not grow uncomfortable under my gaze like most do.

"You have very amazing red colored eyes," he spoke, his voice was smooth and calm. Kurama looks into the rear view mirror seeing the event unfold.

I stared at him with the same expression as I've always had. I've never been complemented on my looks before so I didn't know how to react and could only do what I was trained to do, be emotionless. He just closed his eyes happily and smiled. _Oh his smile—it makes me sick, I want out of his lap, better more, I want out of this contraption._

Slowly I pull myself up feeling him place his hand on my back helping me sit. I quickly got enough energy to move away from his touch. I looked around for my Katana and saw it on the floor of the contraption. I pick it up and place it on my lap before looking outside this metal thing's window. Trees, all I could see were trees and they whizzed by at a fast pace.

"It will be quite a while before we get home," the boy spoke. I don't think he ever told me his name, and if he did, I would had forgotten anyway.

"It seems to me you're holding up a whole lot better than Hiei did with his first car ride." spoke Kurama. I furrowed my brows still looking outside the window. _This thing is called a "car" and who the hell was Hiei? Did they take in someone like me before?_ My expression relaxes once more to is emotionless state. Suddenly the trees had stopped in their lines and there was just open space of green hills with wooden fences. The open space really showed off their worlds sky. I bring my face closer to the glass as I look up towards the sky. Makai had darkness and lightning looming over the heads of it's residents but this world—the sky was blue the clouds were white and what was that glowing ball of light in the sky that burned the hell out of my eyes?

Looking away I saw spots in my vision I wasn't to happy about. Rubbing my eyes I heard some chuckling. I quickly look over to Kurama as I caught a glimpse of him shaking his head. I growled and he looked back at the mirror.

"That's this worlds taiyo" _Sun_. "it's what gives everything light. I don't advise you to look into it to often you can go blind."

_Blind?!_ I thought a little alarmed. Would these spots I see never go away and start to spread making me go blind?

Then something zoomed past the metal box outside of it. I jumped and scooted closer to the middle of the seat. There's another one! There was more of these things?! I started to hear laughing and I quickly look at the boy. "Stop laughing runt!" I shouted, I was freaking again. _I've never experienced these kinds of emotions before and sure as hell didn't like having no control over my surroundings_.

I looked more outside the windows to see buildings, lots of buildings that looked like castles, I looked more closely, N_o castles weren't made of this smooth stuff and had so many windows what were these buildings made of, not stone!_ My breath became quick. I've seen cities of the Ningen World only in darkness. I didn't even know this world had light. Suddenly the contraption stops. I'm halfway off my seat ready to get out.

"No, we're not there yet, just bare with this a little longer Rin-chan," Kotori spoke and the contraption moved once again.

"Get me out now!" I look at the boy with stern eyes, baring my teeth. He just raised his hands up and smiled. "I can't do that, we are almost home, calm down, close your eyes if this is to much for you." he spoke reaching out to me. I quickly plaster myself to the corner of the moving metal box. "Don't you dare touch me!"

Kurama chuckled hearing how she worded her sentences just like Hiei did when he first came here before learning the slang of this world. He saw a red light and stopped once again.

I looked out the window once again seeing so many humans walking across the street. _I haven't seen so many humans before in my life. It was like I never made a dent in my last killing spree here._ I look foreword seeing the window in front of Kurama. I scoot myself in the middle of the seat again and pull myself foreword between the two seats at the front. Kotori watches with a smile, happy to see her so curious before his face goes red and takes a big swallow. The skirt she wore was so short he could see her black panties and those panties were tight and small, meaning the outline of everything could be seen. He covers his eyes and looks out the window.

Kurama stared at me out of the corners of his eyes, he smiled before shifting his eyes to the road again. I saw something hanging on a pole that I've seen before in my last visit. It had three colors red, yellow and green. Never understood what it was. Kurama noticed and looked at what I was looking at.

"That's called a traffic light." he spoke seeing her tilt her head a little more to get a better look. "Red means stop, yellow means slow down, and green means go."

_I see that this, traffic light, is on red right now, so he stops, Ah! Oh my kami it changed to green, so now we are going to move right?_ I thought but the thing wasn't moving.

"Sit down Rin," he spoke and I did, _Maybe it only moved when everyone was sitting_. I scoot back over to my side and look back out my side of the window. The contraption began to move again. There was so many things to look at, and so much of the smell of ningen that my nose felt as though it would go numb. It felt like forever before I started to see rolling hills and wooden fences again. We must be out of the city now. _What was that ball of light called again? No taiyo?_ I thought seeing that it was no where to be seen but there was still light. The skies were changing colors though. It was changing into fiery colors. _Is_ _there a fire close by?_

Suddenly the contraption stopped and I look outside once more. We were in front of a house of some sort, _I thought only castle walls could be this tall. Is this where they live?_

I heard something opening up and I look over my shoulder watching how they did it. Looking back forward and down at the shinny handle I wrap my fingers around it and pull. The door opens only a little and that was enough for me to lean back and kick it open.

Kurama quickly stops in his tracks and whips around. The boy that walked around the car to my side jumps back from the door that just swung open, folding to one side, past what the hinges of the door would allow, avoiding glass fragments that just shattered from the door.

_Okay, maybe she is more worse than Hiei_. He thought placing his hand to his forehead.

I climb out of the contraption with katana in hand. _I guess these energy limiters don't restraint the strength of my muscles, only my energy._ Looking at the boys I could see by their expressions I must have did something wrong. _What is it?_

"Si-Rin." Kotori spoke in a nerves manner.

I look at the lavender haired boy as he walked up to me. He seemed to just smile and point at the metal box behind me. I look over my shoulder seeing nothing wrong and look back at him.

"Rin-chan, you can't do that to the door of a car. You need to be more gentle. You push with your hands not your foot." Kotori spoke seeing that the door, flat against the car had a dent resembling the size of a foot, embedded into the door, suddenly it falls from it's hinges making him jump slightly, hearing a big crash of scratching metal against the ground. She didn't even use any of her demon energy, no she used her demon strength, how scary. Looking back at her he noticed that Sin wasn't focused on him anymore and saw her staring beyond him. Kotori pondered for a moment before noticing a presence as well. He saw her slowly place her Katana at her side as her other hand hovered over the handle. Slowly she spread her feet. Kotori raised his energy to give warning to the fellow coming closer only to quickly cut it off, finding out at the last moment who it was.

"Rin-chan it's just Hiei-sama, calm down he's no threat, just a family friend." He raised his hands up knowing not to touch her but did block her from attacking. Though he had a sinking feeling if he even did block her she would cut right through him anyway to get to her target.

Hearing his father coming up to them he turned his head to see his father smiling and looking in the direction Hiei was coming from. "It looks like he came to see how she was doing," Kurama murmured. _So protective, I would have never known._ He thought.

In the distance I could see a black figure coming closer over the hill. Hearing it was the Hiei they talked of once before and that he had become a family friend, I slowly relaxed but kept my guard up. As the short man came closer I realized it was the same man that saw me in the confined room. From the last three encounters with him I wasn't to sure to ever trust the bastard.

The short demon stopped only thirty feet away. His cloak waved to the side as a breeze blew through the hills. I felt my hair being caught by the same breeze as it floats around me and against my face. His crimson eyes were just like mine. _Were we the same kind of demon? Not many have red eyes like mine, not many at all._ My eyes dart to his lips when he smirked and back to his eyes. _Why is he smirking? It's starting to piss me off._ Clinching my teeth I was about to bare them when Kurama cut in my field of vision as he approached this "Hiei".

Kurama noticed that both of them looked at each other with interest. Both were still and calm, their energies showed no signs of hostilities. It seemed safe for his son to be between the two but still he would like to keep the energies that way. He took a deep breath and began to walk over to Hiei. "Hiei, I thought you said you would only show yourself around her when there's missions?"

Hiei grunted and looked at Kurama, "I'm here to give something back she left behind. Also some barrier magnates that react to her bracelets from Koenma. He said to put them in the windows of her room if she had any. He's afraid she might go out and attack. But seeing that you're so far away from the city and she has no clue where she is, I doubt she'd do anything of that sort." He pulled back his cloak revealing the cloak she came in with, wrapped around her old Katana. He handed them to Kurama and Kurama took them gently from Hiei's hands, placing the magnets in his pockets. Hiei actually didn't want to give her stuff back since it was from Jigoku but then again she needed to cover up herself since she wore such a short skirt. That's when he realized that this "Jigoku" must be a pervert. That made his eye twitch.

There was a moment of silence before Hiei spoke once more."You have clothes for her right?" Hiei murmured. Kurama blinked before noticing what Hiei was looking at and he smiled. "No, not yet, but she can wear my mates clothes for now." he murmured back and Hiei paused for a moment, these emotions were bothering him, he has another weakness to worry about, his daughter. He knew she could take care of herself, she has for all these years and he's seen and felt her power as well as fought against it but still—his eyes narrow before turning around whipping his cloak at his side and walking away.

Kurama just gave a mischievous smile before turning to look at Sin and Kotori. Walking up to them he could tell Sin was now distracted once again, this time it was the sky. _Oh yeah, the sky doesn't change color at Makai_ he thought and cleared his throat, holding out her stuff.

I hear Kurama and look at him to see my cloak wrapped around my old katana, he was holding it out for me to get it. I take a step or two closer and scoop up my cloak.

"You were looking up towards the skies wondering why they were changing colors right?" Kurama spoke and I shifted my eyes from my stuff to him before lifting my head up. "It's no taiyo," _The Sun._ "when it sets behind the mountains and it becomes yoru" _Night._ "the sky changes colors. Pretty isn't it?" he said taking a deep breath and placing his hands on his hips, looking towards the sky. Kotori also looked up with a smile before looking down back at Sin who looked deep in thought. This life changing experience was starting to rip her bare, making her show emotions and maybe even what she was thinking. But not once was her guard down and he knew it wasn't going to be anytime soon she would put her guard down around them, maybe not ever.

"Come, lets go inside, my mate is excited to meet you." Kurama spoke and Kotori gave the biggest smile walking along side Sin.

"Momo-chan is in my room right to-san?" Kotori asked knowing if that dog came barreling down at Sin she would kill Momo in seconds. Kurama nodded his head sweating a little, thinking Momo isn't even going to like Sin since Sin smells of blood and has an aura with the intent to kill.

I furrowed my brows as I looked down at my stuff. _Someone is excited to see me?_ I thought. _No one has ever been excited to see me before not even Jigoku. All my life I had seen people and felt people fear me every time I came around or intimidation and anger but not excitement. This is really new to me. Excitement_ I thought once more before looking up seeing them enter the door by sliding it open. At lest the doors were like mine at home.

Studying the two I noticed they also took their shoes off at the door so I did as well. _One thing I love besides killing and blood was learning new things. I could see something once and be able to execute it with ease. Read a whole book and have it memorized but if I didn't reread it within a week I would forget about it unless it made a big impact in my learning._

"Is she here?"

I heard a female voice, a voice so calm and sweet I've never heard such a tone before, and it wasn't annoying, no it was scary, it was scary to hear something like that. I slowly look around the corner and see a woman with light lavender-blue hair, it was wavy and long. Her eyes were the lightest color of blue as well. _Maybe she was blind. Oh no she spotted me_. Her energy was extremely weak but I could feel her powers, the powers I'm all to familiar with, she has ESP just like my master. I slowly walk out from behind the corner still looking around, something smelled like animal and I wasn't liking the smell. Quickly my eyes dart to the woman when she came closer, my energy rose in warning and just as quickly as I rose my aura's strength to the best of my abilities without provoking the bracelets on me, I felt Youko's energy rise higher than mine, it scared me and I took a step back barring my teeth at him.

"Shuiichi!"

I stopped barring my teeth and looked at the woman, she quickly looks over her shoulder. Even her stern voice was kind. _What the hell?_ "Don't, she wont trust me if you do this, I'll be fine, I trust her. She will not harm me." she slowly looks back at me, my eyes were wide, was she insane? _Of course I will harm her, if I ever have the chance—wait, I can't, it would foil Jigoku's plains, she was correct, I couldn't kill her and with that Youko by her I doubt that I can even harm her without consequences._ I held my belongings closely to my chest and took a step back, I felt so enclosed and out of power, out of my control, I hated this! She closed her eyes happily and smiled. "My name is Minamino, Maya. It's a pleasure to meet you Jaganshi, Rin."

I was still caught off guard from the words that came out of her mouth a moment ago. '_I trust her_' _How could she trust a killer? Hasn't she heard of all the stories about me?_ My eyes shift down seeing her hand on top of her stomach. _Why is she so fat? She reminded me of an ogres belly._ I began to regain my composure showing no emotion and looked back at her.

"Can I show you to your room?" she spoke once more. I stood there staring at her, trying to get her uncomfortable under my gaze but she only smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'll show you to your room."

_What the hell?_ I thought seeing her walk past her mate who followed after. The boy they call Kotori stood there waiting for me. I stood still only a little while more before following her walking past Kotori seeing that they were waiting for me too. _This home confuses me, what did I just enter from outside? It was a room I couldn't recognize what it's intentions were for, now what am I entering?_ Maya apparently noticed that I was studying my surroundings and smile. "What we just came out of was called the kitchen. Now what we are entering is the den where we have tea and watch television."

_I knew what a kitchen was but I didn't know they could look like that. Television_ I thought knowing what that was. _We had those in tournaments in Makai._ I see the big flat screen like television on top of a chestnut colored wood desk and a couch across from it. _I know what a couch is I've seen them before and they were comfy to sleep on._

Seeing the woman called Maya walk up the stairs with her mate close behind, I followed soon after. Seeing the top become closer with every step I took, I saw a small desk like table holding a plant and a picture of the boy. Once I finished the stairs I stared at the picture for a while, _I've seen pretty good paintings but that's too good. They must be really rich, but if they were so rich why weren't they living in a castle?_ I look to my right seeing the hallway, it was very short. I turned my body and followed, hearing footsteps behind me I quickly became annoyed, _I hate it when people are behind me, especially when they are following._ I try to ignore them seeing that Maya had stopped in front of a door and Kurama walked in.

_She smiled a lot, I've noticed this whole family smiles way to much._ Stopping in front of her, I kept my distance, _Kurama could kill me if I get to close, Kitsunes are notorious for being over protective of __their mates and kin and since I had these metal things on me I can't raise my real power to protect myself so he could easily kill me where I stand. How annoying, my pride is hurting like crazy._ I turn my head to see the room. Kurama was by the window leaning against it with his arms crossed. He looked satisfied.

"It's a guest bedroom and it's yours for as long as you live here." she spoke as I entered the room with her coming in right after. I stop and shift my eyes, looking over my shoulder. Her hand was still on her stomach as her other hand pointed out what was what. _I understood most of it. I've seen beds with frames before, that wasn't foreign to me, though I've never slept in one._ The room had a creamy base to it with pastel greens and yellows covering it's walls, it was very bright, _this world was really going to make me go blind._

Hearing Kurama shift away from the window I felt myself jump back, C_an't believe I did that, I showed him weakness._ My heart began to race, _I couldn't control it, I couldn't control! I'm panicking, I can't panic!_ He seemed to smirk as he passed me and I narrow my eye, clinching my teeth. _I need to attack him now! I don't care about these energy restraints I want my pride back!_

_Smack!_

Three things happened following after that smacking sound—My brows raised, Kurama's eyes widen, and a dainty hand on his cheek. His mate just smacked him, not enough to make him move his head but enough to get his attention. She looked angry. I didn't know a fat woman could move so fast.

"Youko-sama, dear, I do not want to repeat myself, do not intimidate her," she spoke and in such a sweet tone too, she even smiled. After a moment of staring at each other she rubbed his cheek and brought her hand back to her chest before looking at me. "Gomenasai, Rin-chan, But Youko-sama tends to be over protective and sometimes show himself in the oddest of ways," she looked back and saw Kurama smile down at her before looking at me. "I don't mean harm, gomenasai." he spoke and placed his hand on Maya's lower back, he wanted to lead her out but she stood her ground. "How about you two go down stairs I would like some alone time with Rin-chan."

I saw Kurama become uncomfortable, I was pissed at him for all the intimidation so I smirked and he caught that, but the result wasn't what I hoped it would be, he just relaxed his expression and sighed. _How boring._

Watching as they leave I shift my attention back to the woman. She gave a big breath out rubbing her belly. I showed her no emotion as she shifted around. "Is it alright if I sit on your bed, my feet are hurting a bit." she spoke. I nod my head, like I could stop her. She sat down and patted the spot next to her. "You can sit with me," she said and smiled. I took another step back. She seemed to sadden by that but only smiled once more bringing her hands to herself. There was a long silence between us. I never took my eyes off her once but she kept starring at the floor.

"You know," she whispered and I narrowed my eyes. The woman looked up at me. "You remind me of a cat I once had in my neighborhood."

_What's a cat?_ I thought and as if she read my thoughts she explained which made me understand better. _So I remind her of that creature?_

"Her fur was a slick black, her eyes were of gold. She was so wild no one could come near her. She had an intelligence beyond what a cat should have. I would walk past her everyday as I came to and from school. One day, I just got into a fight with my boyfriend and didn't have anyone to talk to." Maya noticed Rin's eyes were changing from their hostile look too a much calmer expression. She was listening, good. "I turned into the alleyway by my home where the cat roamed and knelled against the a brick wall." Maya looked away and a small smile spread upon her lips. "I remember looking up and saw that black cat laying on top of the wall across from me. She was starring at me with those wild, hostile, golden eyes. And for some reason I began to talk, I talked about the fight, saying I didn't know what to do. Looking back at the cat her eyes seemed to calm, she even stood up from her laying position, it felt like she was really listening to me. I didn't know what this cat went through, what she'd encounter or why she became how she was but I knew she wasn't evil, she wasn't mean, the things she went through is what made her the way she was. No one gave this cat a chance to change to allow their guard down around her, always looking down at her, treating her like she was nothing. I knew better, she was a great cat, a cat that could change."

"What happened to her?"

Maya quickly looks up, Sin has completely changed, her guard wasn't down not even a little bit but she had opened herself up, only if it was a little. Maya gave a quick breath and looked down. "One night I heard a ruckus outside in the alley and ran outside to see that a dog, a creature much bigger than a cat and it was attacking her, I grabbed a stick and started hitting the dog and it ran off. I look back down and saw her laying on the ground by the trash cans, she was bleeding she was torn her fur a mess, I kneel down to touch her and she allowed it, she allowed me to pet her, and her eyes, they looked so much at peace." Maya's eyes began to water and she whips them away from her hand and chuckled.

"She died." I spoke bluntly seeing Maya look up at me and smile. "Then suddenly I heard from behind the trash cans I heard small noises, small meowing noises. This wild cat that no one thought could have loved a thing had protected her child. Hai, she had died only minutes after but her child lived on. It was as if she had entrusted her child to me and I took good care of him, he grew to be a fine cat indeed, just like his mother." Maya seemed to give a proud expression upon her face.

_I wondered why she had told me this, that cat sounded nothing like me, I protect no one and I sure as hell don't trust anyone._ I didn't ask questions only looked away to the window seeing it was dark outside. Hearing her get up I shift my eyes quickly to her.

"Well, it's time for me to make dinner. I'll call you down once it's ready." she walked past me without another word, shutting the door right behind her. I stare silently at the door. _The woman made no since to me and I don't think she ever well. I don't know her motives and she's just to kind but then again I've never been confronted with kindness before so I wouldn't really be in expert in that area of emotion._ Turning to face the den I will be sleeping in there was imprint in the sheets of where she sat. Walking over I place my stuff on the bed and sit down. _Whoa didn't expect this bed to be bouncy._

Downstairs Maya was making dinner with the help of her husband. She hummed a small tune as she chopped some carrots. Kurama looks at her for a moment as he washed the vegetables under the water. "That boyfriend you were talking about," he spoke looking back down at the vegetables in the sink. Maya stops chopping and looks up. "I see you overheard, isn't that called eavesdropping my dear," she smirked before going back to the chopping. "Hai, that boyfriend was you, I don't ever remember having any other boyfriend except you, since you were my first—and last."

Kurama smiles remember the time he had asked her out. She made him repeat it because she thought she miss heard him and when he did repeat himself she couldn't believe him. "I forgot what that fight was about, we didn't have many but when we did they were pretty big."

"It was about you leaving for three years and you wouldn't tell me where, I got really upset." she stopped the chopping and put the chopped pieces of carrot in the boiling tomato juice that was in a pot over a stove burner.

"Oh, that one." Kurama remembered now and he even left with the fight unsettled leaving her behind. He remembered when he came back, she thought he had forgotten her and even hated her and thought they had broken up because of his sudden leave. He hated seeing her cry and yell at him for what he had done to her but it was made up when he asked her to marry him. Her confused expression was quite the priceless one he might add but then she threw her book bag at him and told him to go fuck himself. He has never heard her cuss before which was quite the shock to him. He shook his head and chuckled as he remembered.

He walked over to her giving her the celery to chop up. His face came very close to hers and nuzzled her under her jawline near her ear. She giggled, knowing he was saying sorry about that once again. She had forgiven him as long as he never kept anything from her again. She placed her wet hand on his cheek and turned her face to his kissing his lips. That's what he was looking for, a kiss and she would give it to him. He took the kiss, loving every second of it before she pulled away and felt the absence of her hand against his cheek and she began chopping once again.

I found the window to be a nice place to rest. It had a seating place of some sort under it. _I should be contacting Jigoku-sama right about now while everyone's down stairs._ I thought, hugging my legs to my chest and laying the side of my cheek against my knee as I looked out the window. I felt my hair slip off my back a little as strands lay over my arm. I had turn the light off from within my room, it's just to bright for my eyes, darkness felt much better. I close my eyes sensing that boy behind my door. Is till had not figured how to lock that door so he could come in and out as he pleased. Hearing a knock at the door I lifted my head and turned it so I could see him come in. When the door opened the light from the hallway spilled in making my eyes hurt once more.

"I see you like darkness," he spoke closing the door behind himself, which wasn't very smart on his behalf, and looked around the room as if nothing was wrong and everything was jolly good. After expecting the room a little, seeing that nothing has changed, he sat on the side of the bed closet to me. He stared at me for a while as I stared at him. _I want so much as to feel the blade of my knew Katana slice right through his throat but seeing that Youko-sama was downstairs it wasn't a good idea. Maybe tonight I could go out and try my blade on some humans,_ as I thought this my eyes lower and my head turns right back to the window.

"It must be hard," his voice spoke softly, breaking that long silent between us. _I thought about it, and yes, it is hard, yet at the same time I've been through so much worse._

"Living in a world so much different from what you're use to, I don't think I'd last a minute in your world." he spoke once more, that earned him a smirk from me. And apparently he noticed because out from the corner of my eyes I saw him smile and his eyes light up. I stopped smirking seeing something outside dash around in the tree lines. My eyes narrow as my arm that wasn't closest to the window unhooked from around my legs and reached down to my side and against the wall where I had set the knew Katana at. He noticed my body language and stood up from bed walking over to me and looking out as well. I heard him chuckle and my hand stopped reaching for my katana and I looked up at him.

"Every thing's okay, I think that's just Hiei-sama." he whispered. I slowly bring my arm back to myself and rest my chin on my knees. _This world was so confusing to me. When I came here to just practice killing my targets I never noticed how these humans lived, their families. I wasn't trained to think, I was trained to hunt and kill, no second thoughts just do it and be over with it, but with my sadistic thinking I, at times, want to torture them and hear them cry and plea for the lives when I know fully well, no amount of pleading will change my mind._ My eyes shift up in thought, _Now that I think about it, I really want to try out my knew Katana, maybe tonight when everyone's asleep I'll sneak out and follow the smells to the city and kill a couple stragglers of the city that are late to go home._

I stiffen hearing the door open and the lights come on. Kotori turns around and smiles seeing his father peeking in.

"Why are the lights off?" Kurama asked.

"She's not use to so much light to-san," Kotori spoke for me, _Not like I was going to talk anyway._

"Well, dinners ready, both of you need to come down." Kurama left with the door still open. Kotori followed to the door and turned, looking at me. "Come on, lets go eat," he smiled waving me to come. I stare at him only to close my eyes and look away to the window again. _I am hungry, I hadn't eaten in two or three days but I'd rather hunt my food, I trust that better than human food._

Kotori stared at her for a while, didn't know how to force someone when you couldn't touch them without getting hurt. He sighed. "I'll being food to you then if you wont come down." he spoke.

I hear the door shut and I look back over to it. _Well, at lest he knows his place._

* * *

More to come, You're seeing more of Sin's personality, sure she thinks a lot and keeps everything inside but she manages it well.


	14. Contact

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho Some other Dude does

**OCC:** Jigoku, Sin Jigoku/Jaganshi, Yumi Uremashi, Kotori Minamino/Kurama, Koki Kuwabara is mine! No Touchies Nor Stealies!

* * *

Many questions will be answered but new questions will rise once more

**鬼 ****Forbidden Daughter ****棄 **

**Chapter: Contact**

"She's not coming down for dinner, how sad." Maya spoke kneeling slowly down at her place at the table as Kurama gave a bowl of soup to his mate and son before sitting down himself.

"Itadakimasu," _Thanks for the food._ Kurama and Kotori said before eating. It was silent at the table, there wasn't much to talk about and when there was, it was about Rin.

Kotori ate only half of what was in the bowl. He stared at it for a while and Maya noticed. She placed her spoon down and smiled. "Is there something on your mind Ko-chan?"

Kotori quickly looks up at his mother. He stared at her before looking over to his father who was still sipping on the soup that gathered into his spoon. "To-san."

Kurama looked up to his son seeing those emerald eyes staring back at him.

"Why did you fall in love with ka-san?"

Kurama's eyes widen only for a moment and he looked to his mate, who was trying not to laugh and then back to his son. He thought about it and took a breath placing his spoon down. "Well, I felt something when I looked at her. It was an emotion I've never really experienced before. I was curious as to why Maya was giving me these feelings when I realized, she was the one for me, I couldn't stop thinking about her, she intrigued me, always mysterious to me, I could never know what she was thinking. Next thing I knew I wouldn't allow other males around her and instincts rose from that. I scared her a couple times now that I think about it." He spoke smirking a little remembering high school.

"For a while I thought he was a stalker under sheep's clothing, but then he turned out to be a fox in sheep's clothing." Maya spoke with the spoon against her lips trying to keep her chuckles to herself.

Kotori stared at his mother for a moment not understanding. "Nando?" _What? _He looked at his father.

Kurama sighed, "You know how I'm a Youkai Kitsune,"_ Fox Demon._

Kotori nodded his head, he knew fully well his father was youkai kitsune_,_ he had seen his fathers true form, his youkai, _demon,_ form, he knew his father was the famous thief of Makai. That's what made himself a henyou kitsune, _half fox demon_. Though he had his form, his hair color didn't change but his eye color did. And his ears would change but he would never grow a tail like his father did, he still had his human side, so thing became confusing at times, especially the feelings he now gets when he is around Sin, another youkai, a henyou, _half demon,_ just like him, he wasn't alone anymore.

Kurama continued,"Once a Youkai has found their life partner they become protective and at times will not know why they are doing it. I'm not like other Youkai, I knew she was the one, that's how I fell in love with her."

Kotori assessed what his father said furrowing his brows. "So it was instinct then?" he said looking up from his bowl. Well he wasn't protective of Sin, but he does think she is interesting and wants to always be with her to study her but maybe it wasn't the feeling he thought he was having, he's just never had this feeling before. Maybe he was just looking for someone who understood him.

Kurama looked at Maya wondering if saying that it was instinct would lead her to miss understand because he really does love her. He looked back at his son. "In a way, yes, it was instinct but I do really love your mother." He quickly looked at Maya seeing she wasn't mad, she just continued eating with a smirk on her face. He raised a brow before slowly raising a spoon to his lips and continued eating, still, till this day, he never knows what she's thinking.

I squatted down against the wall by the top of the stairs, holding my legs as I listened to the conversation downstairs. They were silent most of the time, talked about me a little which wasn't surprising then the Kotori kid asked a weird question. I wondered what the answer was going to be and stayed put, silently, I never moved a muscle. The answer was weird and I didn't understand it. Slowly I stand up without a sound and walk back down the hallway. Reaching to my door, I open it and slip in, shutting it quietly behind me. My room was dark once again. The brightness of it still hurt my eyes. Walking over to the bed I sit on it and pull my legs up, pulling myself to sit on top of the pillow and lean my back against the headboard as I hugged my legs once more. I look down at my arms. _I remember Jigoku trying to break my habit of hugging my legs but gave up and told me never to show this position to the enemy, it shows weakness. Well, I'm not weak so I don't care if I show this to the strongest opponent they still wont beat me just because I hug my legs._

Feeling the presents of that boy, Kotori, again, I didn't look up from my legs as I berried my face into my knees. Feeling my hair slip over my shoulders and curtain over my arms. There's a knock at the door. _But I will never answer, he'll let himself in anyway._

_Creeek_

_See? He has no boundaries when it comes to privacy. But there is one thing he thinks about, how comfortable I am. No one has never thought about how I feel and yet he did. He knew the light hurt my eyes and never turns the light on in the room._ Suddenly I smell something very tasty drift within the air of my room and the bed shift.

Slowly lifting my head up to where my eyes could only be seen and see a bowl of soup on a tray and Kotori sitting on the bed... again. I lift my head up more seeing him smile at me. I frown a little. _His happiness really makes me sick._

"Kudasai" _Please_ "eat. My ka-san made it. The soup is not poison. It's really good and healthy for you. Theres chunks of stake in it, meat, it really is good."

_He doesn't know when to shut up does he?_ My eyes shift from his face to the soup on the tray. I feel the hunger pains in the stomach. _I'm going to have to eat if I'm to keep my strength up. But if I taste anything the hints poison I'm spitting it out I don't care how good it tastes._

I loosen my grip around my legs and allow them to rest, crossing my legs. I noticed Kotori's cheeks go red looking down between my legs before looking away. _What? Has he never seen underwear before? He's lucky I'm wearing them. Jigoku told me when ever he wants me to put human clothes on I should wear what these black things are called, underwear. They feel restricting and give me rashes sometimes._

Looking at the soup I reach out and cup the bowl with my hands before slowly bringing it to me, so not to spill, and place the rim of the bowl to my lips. Tipping the bowl, I taste it. _I tasted no poisons, though if it was poisoned I wouldn't be harmed anyway. When I was little, Jigoku made me eat and drink poison all the time, I got sick and nearly died a couple times but soon enough, I became immune to all of it. I was his weapon, I couldn't do such a silly thing like dieing from poison._

Kotori looked back at me as he watched me drink the soup. He watched silently as I placed the bowl in my lap and started grabbing the chunks of meat out and placing them in my mouth. _This is the best meat I had ever eaten. If I had my way, I'd only eat this, no silly soup._ Placing the bowl back on the tray I suck on my four finger and thumb, the juices from the meat were still on them.

"Do you feel better?" he asked.

I was looking at the window as I sucked on my two fingers and shifted my eyes to look at him then back at the window before placing my hands in my lap and hunching my shoulders a little. The bright ball in the sky was completely gone and it was dark outside but there was still a ball in the sky. _This world just gets more and more confusing. Though this ball was hell of a lot less brighter than that fire ball in the sky I saw when I first arrived, this one reminds me of snow. I never been in snow before but I've seen it from far away on the mountains. It's the white stuff._

Kotori noticed what I was looking at and walked over to the window. "It's that bright white ball you're looking at right?" he looked from the window to me. He smiled and looked back out the window. "That's called no tsuki," _the moon._

"Tsuki," I murmured, _I know the Japanese language and some others pretty well but I've never seen the real thing to these words so this is very interesting._ I noticed when I spoke, I quickly got his attention and looked at me with a big smile. "Hai, tsuki," _Yes, moon._ "And right now it's kanzen no tsuki."_ the full moon._

I stare for a moment as he continues. "No tsuki can also change its form. It will soon start to disappear and grow smaller and smaller in a crescent form then completely disappear and that's what we call no shintsuki." _the new moon._

"Shintsuki," _New moon._ I spoke under my breath. He looked back at me and walked over, sitting down on the bed once again. My eyes watch him as he moves across the room to my bed before shifting my eyes back to the window. _I like this moon more than I like that sun. Very captivating, less blinding._

Kotori stared at her for the longest time in silence as she looked to the window, studying her jawline then his eyes traveled to her lips, they were very pale, lush but pale. Looking at her nose, it was cute and then her eyes, those red eyes that glowed with the moons raze. Her eyes glistened like blood. When she shifted he darted his eyes to the window but he had a feeling she knew he was staring at her.

He felt a little uncomfortable, not able to talk to her knowing she wouldn't say much to nothing at all, it was like talking to air. Pushing himself off the bed he noticed that he had her attention.

Feeling the bed move and look to see him staring down at me. _He had the expression I've seen before, he wanted to talk, but I gave him no reason too so he couldn't._ His emerald eyes were dark in the room, unlike mine. _Apparently he didn't know how to use his night vision._

"Would you like to take a bath? I'll show you where it is." he finally spoke. I was curious as to what human baths look like so I was eager to see. Slowly slipping from my bed I follow him out of the room and into the brightly lite hallway. I squinted a little getting use to the light as I followed him down stairs. I stop at the middle of the stares and bending down a little to peek around the wooden wall that blocked half the stairs, I felt my hair slip over my shoulders and it curled in locks on the stair I stood on. The fat woman was on the couch reading a book and Kurama was no where to be found. I didn't feel safe without my weapon. Kotori had stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up to me seeing that I wasn't following.

"You're okay," he spoke. I darted my eyes to him before standing strait and whipped around running up the stairs and down the hallway into my room to get my Katana. _I ain't going no where without it._ Coming back out, I get to the stairs again and walk down them. I saw Kotori's expression and he looked confused but didn't ask. _Which is smart because I wouldn't answer anyway._ I finished the stairs with katana in hand.

The woman looked up from her book and smiled. _Don't know why she was smiling there wasn't anything happy going on._

"Rin-chan, it's good to see you downstairs. What are you two doing?"

I just look at her and shift my eyes to Kotori who seemed just as happy. _I really don't like this feeling called happiness, it was a creepy feeling and I wanted nothing to do with it._

"I'm showing her the bath."

"I see," she looked at my katana. "Do you really not feel safe in this home Rin-chan?" she asked looking a bit disappointed.

I stared at her for a moment before whipping my hand out that wasn't holding the katana. The silver bracelet shimmered as it shifted on my wrist from my movement. Maya noticed and gave a sympathetic look. _I don't want sympathy I want these restraints off!_

"I'll feel safe if these things are taken off." I said emotionlessly. I heard Kotori sigh which made me slip a growl and he quickly back a foot a way. _Well that made me feel in control_. Maya shook her head and went back to reading.

"W-well lets go then," he spoke and walked slowly around me as my eyes followed him. I look quickly back at Maya and narrow my eyes. Someone had to know how to take these off, not only Koenma. I would have to ask Jigoku.

Walking around the staircase and behind it there was a hallway between the kitchen and den. Walking down it I noticed Kotori wasn't the silent type he made his presents known unlike me. He looked over his shoulder every now and then, _I guess it was to see if I was really following. I don't dare make unnecessary noises._ I noticed he stopped in front of a door. It rattled as he slide it to the side and he stepping inside. _The bathing room isn't like home. There is metal and tile all around. There is even a mirror, which I don't understand why it is there._ Looking down I saw two small step stools in front of the mirror. _I know that's what you sit on while you wash yourself._

I saw that the boy was trying to explain what was what and how to do it. He reached for a metal nob, I watch but suddenly felt a presence coming down the hallway. I look away to the open door and see the woman, _Her name I think is Maya if I last recall._

"Ko-chan, how about I show her and I also feel like taking a bath. So I'll bathe with her and show her how to do everything." she spoke and smiled at me. I look to Kotori wondering what his expression was. He looked confused but nodded his head none the less and exited and his mother entered.

"Oh and Ko-chan could you get new clothes from my room for Rin-chan, my old one's will do okay. They're at the bottom of the closet in a box. Just put those in her room and my old pj's should be in there too bring those here and bring mine too. Arigato Ko-chan."

_What are pj's?_ I thought looking away to the side.

He bowed his head and slide the door closed. Maya looked back at me which got me to look back at her. "You can put your clothes and katana over there where that stand is." She pointed to a white painted metal thing that had shelves. _I guess that's where you put everything._ But I just stood there, I don't know what face I showed but she just nodded her head and walked over to that thing and slipped her clothes off, folding them on top of the metal wired shelves. She grabbed a big white clothe from the top of the wired shelves and wrapped it around her, or tried to anyway. The woman turned around, closing her eyes happily with a big smile. I dart my eyes away slowly turning my head to the side. _I didn't want to see that expression, it makes me feel weird._

"I'll get everything set up," she walks past to, her feet lightly pat the tiled ground. Turning my eyes and head foreword once more and walk to the shelves and place my katana against the wall. I look over my shoulder one more time seeing the woman walking over to the tub and turning some handles. Water started coming out from the wall. I couldn't believe it. _At home the servants would put bucket after bucket into the bath to fill it up. This was so much more convenient._

Closing my eyes I turn my head foreword and began to pull my sweater off over my head. I felt my hair escape from the gray, turtle neck sweater and brush down my back floating against my butt cheeks.

The tub finishes filling and she shuts it off. Standing strait she walks over to one of the stools and knells down with some difficulty before sitting on one and looks up. She furrows her brows. "You don't wear a bra?" Maya asked blinking a couple times seeing that Sin has nice sized breasts for someone her age.

I folded the sweater and looked over my shoulder. "What's a bra?" Suddenly there was knocking on the door and I look foreword again and walk to the door. Maya's eyes widen and she reaches out.

"No! Don't open-"

I slide it full and open seeing Kotori holding clothes in his arms. I stare at him blankly as my hands hold the sides of the door frame. Kotori's eyes widen as his face grows red from the neck up. His hair almost seemed to stand on end. The clothes slipped from his arms plopping lightly on the ground by his feet. I cork and eyebrow seeing a drop of blood seep from his left nostril. Maya slaps her hand over her eyes not believing what she was seeing.

Suddenly he just runs away. I lean out watching him run down the hall and skids around the corner into the kitchen. _I wonder what was wrong with him?_ Looking down I bend over, my hair slips over my shoulders as I picked up the clothes he rudely dropped and walked back inside sliding close the rickety door. Looking up from the clothes in my arms I see Maya shaking her head. "Poor, poor, Kotori-chan." I stood there for a moment wondering why she was sad for him but turned and set the clothes on it's proper shelf and slipped off the rest of my clothes.

Turning around she looks at me, only at my eyes, she didn't study my body like Jigoku does when I have to wash his body. Maya waves me over. "Sit here for me and face the mirror."

I sit on the small stool and slowly look into the mirror. I haven't looked into a mirror for a very long time, maybe ten years old. There was really no use to look at one but I never looked into one when I was naked. _Do I really have so many scars?_ I see Maya's head peek over my shoulder. I stiffen feeling her body so close to mine. "You're very beautiful Rin, I hope you know that." she pulls away and cups my hair on each side of my face bringing it all to my back.

_Beautiful?_ I thought, _No one's ever called me that. Demon's call me deadly, that's what I hear._ My eyes lower to the side thinking about Jigoku. _I needed to talk to him but with her around I couldn't._ Suddenly I hear the sound of rushing water. My head jerks up seeing Maya in the mirror holding that long metal thing that came from the wall, bending like a snake. Maya saw that I wasn't happy about it and smiled. "It's okay, this wont hurt you, this is what you use to get yourself wet for the soap." She reaches out to my hand grabbing it I yank it back not knowing what she was doing. She takes a deep breath. "Kudasai, trust me," she spoke holding her hand out for mine. I stare at her hand for a while before I slowly reach out and place my hand in her. She smiles, "I want to know if this is hot enough for you."

I look at her and back down at my hand seeing her place the hose like thing over my hand. I felt the water and it was hot, it felt nice. She looks at me, "Is it okay?" I nod my head. She pushes my shoulder to look foreword and she begins to wet my body. My hair felt heavy with water as she finishes and places the hose on a hook against a wall. Maya pulls out a bottle of some sort and squirts some pink stuff into her hand. Watching her place the bottle down I look at her face. She was looking at me. "This is what you wash your body with. She looks away grabbing a big yellow thing off to the side and places the pink stuff on it then places it on me scrubbing my back. I don't know what was going on but after she was done she hands it to me to let me finish up the rest of my body and I see it was very foamy. _Kinda like the foam I see from demons mouths when they go crazy. That's what it reminded me of anyway._

I place it to my chest and start scrubbing my skin. Off to the side I saw Maya taking her clothe off and washing her body as well, her light lavender-blue hair was pulled up, curling around her long neck, very pretty like an Ice goddesses.

Once I was done she asked me to wash her back. I blink and remember I always wash Jigoku's body, but it was all of his body not just his back. This woman was different, but I liked it. _I didn't have to wash her entire body just her back._

Taking the yellow squishy I start to scrub her back. Her skin was very peachy and warm, smooth too. Unlike masters which was white as snow and full of scars. I finished and handed her back the squishy, she thanked me bowing her head slightly and turned back around at me and handed the metal snake.

"This is how you turn it on, go ahead and rinse your body," she said smiling and watched as I looked at it for a moment and pressed the button it sprayed in my face and I almost threw it but she grabbed my wrists and laughed. "Let me do it," she spoke and took it away and started to rinse my body.

It felt so nice this foamy stuff really does clean the body I feel very refreshed. After she was done she motioned me to go into the bath so I did. Slipping my body into the hot water I shiver as a chill when up my sides and chest. Fully dunking my body in I hug my legs, my hair floats around me in the water. I lower my eyes to the water before shifted them up to the side, watching her rinse her body off as well. I study how she got up when she was done. _She looks in pain, if she didn't want to be in pain she should lose the weight. Baka_ I thought.

She turns and gets into the bath with me on the opposite side. "Ahhh this is so nice on the body. Don't you feel better?" she asked looking at me.

I lower my eyes and look away placing my head lower into the water to where only my nose was above it. _Yes, it did feel nice, this water didn't stay hot for long I noticed, that probably because there isn't a fire going under it. Human baths are so weird to me._

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Silence rolled in and the only sounds was the water dripping and moving in the bath. I close my eyes as well feeling my muscles relax. Hearing her move I slowly open my eyes to see her looking at me, _studying me I guess_.

"I'm really glade you're so comfortable around me. It must take a lot to be near someone other than Jigoku."

I stare at her and slowly lift my head. She talked about him. No one dared talked about him but she seemed to be so comfortable about it. Now this caught my attention.

_Awe she's so much like a kitty, so cute!_ Maya thought closing her eyes happily and opened them again. "You're very brave Rin-chan, this whole experience must be so scary."

I stared, _How could she understand and anyway I'm not scared, I was never scared_ I thought looking away. Maya giggled and I dart my eyes back to her. She sighed and looked down at the water. I shift my eyes down seeing her rub her tummy. "At first I was scared to have you over to live with my family." I dart my eyes back to her face. It looked very soft and in thought.

"With a baby on the way and Kotori not knowing much about his powers, I wasn't sure if it was safe to have you around. Hearing that you've killed so many, and even almost killed my mate and his friend." she paused and looked at me.

"But then I remembered everyone needs a chance to change, and when I first saw you that's when I knew, you were going to be very precious to me, like a daughter." Maya saw Sin's expression look confused but in that confusion there was something else there, something she could sense, innocence. Sin's expression was innocent, just like it should be at her age. Maya realized she had finally broke through Sin's barrier. She wanted to hold Sin but knew that she needed to take baby steps towards getting Sin's full trust.

"Oh!"

I surprised by her sudden gasp. I saw her looking down at her stomach rubbing it. Then looked at me. "Would you like to feel the baby inside me?"

I furrow my brows, "Baby?"

She giggled, "Hai, I'm not just fat I have a baby inside me you know." _She must not know how babies are made, oh dear._ She thought sweat dropping. "Right now she's moving, would you like to feel her?"

I stared at her stomach for a while, I did want to feel it, I was curious as to how a baby got in there in the first place. _I wasn't going to ask but feeling something move inside a body was always a weird feeling. I wonder if it feel like maggots under dead flesh?_ I thought and moved a little closer, I cautiously looked at Maya as I inched closer. I finally stopped at a good distance and reached out under the water. Maya reached out and grabbed my hand, I flinched and she noticed, "It's okay I'm guiding you." she spoke quickly so I wouldn't yank back.

She slowly places my hand against her large stomach, I hold my breath. There was a moment of nothing when suddenly I felt something move under her skin. My hair on the back of my neck rose. As I let out a breath. _Whao_ I thought, _What was that?_

"Hm, so lucky, you just felt her head move. Not even my husband.. er.. mate has felt that."

I look at her, Maya's light lavender-blue eyes stare at me warmly. I dart my eyes back to her stomach as she moved my hand to another spot. Suddenly I felt a bump against my hand. My eyes widen. _Now what was that?_ I thought and looked at Maya. She laughed a little, "She just kicked."

I pull away and hold my hand with my other to my chest looking at Maya with an emotionless expression. "She?" I asked. _How did she know it was a girl?_

She giggled, "Hai, it's a girl, the doctors told me." Maya wasn't about to go into something Sin wasn't going to understand for a very long time. "Anyway, I need to get out, could you help me?"

I look at her, she was asking help from me? She really trusts me doesn't she? I stand up in the tub and she reaches out with her hands. I grab her hands and pull her up with ease. She looked at me with a shocked expression. She shouldn't be shocked that I could pull her up. I'm a demon after all.

"Arigato, Rin-chan," She spoke and got out. I sit back down in the tub and she looks back. "You're going to stay in longer?" she asked and I nodded my head. She smiled and went over to her clothe and started to dry herself off. I look away and close my eyes. The water was getting cold, a sign that Jigoku is trying to reach me. I'm glade she wasn't in the water or she would notice this and wonder if it was me doing this.

I hear the door rattle open and closed and I open my eyes. I listen for her footsteps to disappear and turn to look down at the water. I raise my hands up and hover them over the water in front of me. Closing my eyes I whisper, "Amin yeldeno en alu pantmen en'amin yel."_ I call upon the waters to open __the pathway of my caller._

The waters now become frigid and I lower my hands into the water facing my palms up like an open book under the water, I hated how cold the water gets when I need to speak to my master. I slowly open my eyes and see Jigoku's face in the water. "Sut vee' nat'? Cael'llie sangan'en dur'en' il'er?" _How are things? Have you gain the trust of everyone?_ Jigoku spoke.

I shake my head. "N'uma tura, ere'atta. Amin coi'yassen Kouruma ar'ho verne'. Ro cael'utinu ar'tinu na'nosta rato." _No master, only two. I live with Kurama and his mate. He has a son and a daughter to be born soon._

"Neek'amin ." _I see. _He looks away in thought and I become nerves. When he looks back at me I let out a small breath. "On'il're'dur, san'iire en luume'tul... Kill Kounma ar'ale'tenya llie aa'kill il'er pelu llie." _Get everyone's trust, then when the time comes... kill Koenma and after that you may kill everyone around you. _He chuckles a laugh which makes me smirk and a close my eyes slightly bowing my head showing I understand. I open my eyes again, the restraints I had to tell him about them.

"Tura, Kounma est'buaga no'amin." _Master, Koenma put these restraints on me. _I lifted one hand up and showed him the one around my wrist and then pointed at the one on my neck. "Um'sut amin san'sen n'e?" _How do I take them off?_ I placed my hand back under the picture.

He stared at me for a moment and placed his hand on his chin thinking. "Ai'er ya en ESP ri'en psychic san'sen n'e. Kounma est'no'amin ero, ron erme a'san'sen n'e ten'en'amin val." _Anyone who has ESP or is psychic can take them off. Koenma put those on me once, they were easy to get off because of my power. _

I sigh and nodded my head I knew of one person who has ESP and that's that woman.

"Nan'chebin sen ta quel ten' llie." _But, keep them it will be good training for you. _

I was about to whine but kept that emotion to myself. "Uma, tuna, amin um'vee' lle seasa." _Yes, master, I will do as you please._ I whispered and bowed my head to show I am done talking. He bows his head as well and slowly lift my hands up through the picture and it disconnects.

The water stays as cold as ever so I quickly get out, I have the shakes like crazy. Walking over to my clothes I see that they're gone. I furrow my brows and squat down looking to see the clothes that Kotori had dropped where still here. I pull them out and look at them. One was pants and the other was a button up long sleeve shirt the color was a pastel pink, very light pink. _I hate pink_.

My eye twitches before I put them on. The sleeves were short and so was the pants. Everything seemed a bit to small. _Maybe that was the style, I wouldn't know_. Turning to look at the bath I stare at it for a moment. They don't have servants so I don't know who's going to empty the bath. Turning I grab my Katana and walk to the door, sliding it open. _I don't care I'm not doing it._ I shut the door behind me and walk down the hallway, as always I avoid to make sounds.

When I reach the den I noticed that the kitchen light was only on. I slowly look around the wall, seeing Kurama. My fingers tighten their grip around the sheath of my katana. My blood boiled to see his head role on the floor. My other hand slowly reaches for the hilt of my sword, my fingers slowly grip it, the thumb of my hand that held the sheath slowly pushed the guard to loosen the blade from it's chamber when all of a sudden I sense someone coming downstairs. I grit my teeth and stop, pushing the hilt down to lock the katana back into it's sheath. Slowly standing strait I look over to the stairs and see the woman again. Her hand on her stomach and a smile plastered on her lips.

Karama senses his mate and walks out of the kitchen only to be surprised by what he saw out the corner of his eyes. Sin right by the entry in the shadows. He didn't even sense or smell her. That was scary to him. She truly was dangerous. Seeing Sin look up at him, her eyes had a small sense of anger in them. Looking back at his mate she was now close enough to touch the both of them.

"I'm going to bed, Rin, if you need anything just wake me up okay?" she asked reaching her hand to touch Sin's shoulder only to see Sin move away and walk past her before she could even touch her. Maya sighs, she really thought she got to Sin but apparently it was short lasting.

Kurama smiled down at Maya seeing that she was just trying to get Sin's trust, he figured that Maya had grown fond of the killer. How she managed to do that he would never know. "This is the first day, it will take some time before she allows anyone to touch her."

Maya looked at Kurama. "She allowed me to touch her in the bath and she even willingly touch me a little." she suppressed a smile knowing that sounded really wrong and even left it at that, turning around and heading to the stairs.

Kurama furrowed his brows and stuttered a little when he spoke and he reached out, "Ha-Hay, ch-chotto matte!" _Wait a minute!_ "What you mean by that?" All he hears is a giggle as she headed up stairs.

Sitting on my bed facing the window in the pitch dark of my room, I look down at the Katana in my lap. I hadn't really looked closely at it before and now was a better time than ever to look at it, study it. It's black sheath glistened in the moons light. I could make out red birds with long feathers, decorated along it's black paint. The hilt is braided to perfection with it's base braid red and on top was black. At the end of the hilt is two long red braids. The Cross-guard was bronze with a bird going one way and other going the opposite, looked like Yin and Yang. Gripping the hilt tightly with my fingers and centered my energy, remembering that this sword can possess anyone with a weak mind once it was unsheathed.

Slowly, I pull, the blade sung as it was whisked out of it's chamber. It seemed to pulsate in my hand. The blade is red, like it was just in a fire and never put in the water to cool. A red hot color. Standing up I place the sheath on the bed and bring the blade to my eyes. I check for the engravings of the person who made it but found none. Pulling it away only a little I place my two fingers against the blade. I didn't even have to move it for it to cut me. I look at my bleeding fingers, my lips spread into a smile. Though this blade looked hot it was cool to the touch. Thinking this is a somewhat normal katana I whisk it to the side in mid air only to hear the wall get sliced. My eyes widen, studying the big wound on the wall. _I am five feet away from the wall yet it still cuts. What amazing abilities!_ The pit of my stomach began to feel funny, like when someone gets excited. I felt almost giddy.

Closing my eyes I quickly get rid of that silly emotion and take a deep breath. _I needed to train with this weapon if I'm ever going to become a great assassin. At night I do not sleep, mostly during the day and even then I barely sleep. And with my new toy I'm surly not sleeping tonight._ Walking over to my bed I grab the sheath and place the tip of the blade to it's entrance and slip in it.

I study the gash in the wall once more placing my hand over it. Looking more closely I see the wood of the wall is scorched around the edges. Furrowing my brows, I didn't quite understand how it could burn when it didn't burn me, it cut me but not burn me, strange. I look at the window a little and then open them only to get a shock of a life time through my body. I shouted from the surprise and felt my whole body grow numb. At lest it didn't knock me out but it had the same feeling of when Kotori said my real name and the restraints sucked all the youki out of me. I stumble back a bit and sit on my bed. I stare at the windows as I concentrate to get all my feeling back in my body.

I feel as though an animal trapped in a cage. It was annoying to keep myself from panicking like one. Backing away and sitting on top of my pillows again while hugging my legs with, the katana between my stomach and thighs I buried my face against my knees. This will be a long night.

* * *

The Language I used between Jigoku and Sin is Elven.


	15. One Step Closer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho Some other Dude does

**OCC:** Jigoku, Sin Jigoku/Jaganshi, Yumi Uremashi, Kotori Minamino/Kurama, Koki Kuwabara is mine! No Touchies Nor Stealies!

* * *

**鬼 ****Forbidden Daughter ****棄 **

**Chapter: One Step Closer**

I woke with this realms sun once it became light out. Slowly lifting my head up peaking over my knees strands of hair stuck to my cheeks. Lifting my head more I relax my body and stretch my arms out forward, feeling the popping of the joints in my elbows and shoulders. I felt a yawn pleading to come out so I allow it, opening my mouth showing my little fangs like an animal would, I stretch out my legs as well as feeling the imprint of the katana's sheath against my thighs and stomach from hugging my legs to tightly. Looking around the room I see nothing has changed. Turning my head forward I wiggle my toes as I placed my hands flatly against my knees, I knew no one would be up at this time. I felt a little jet lag really. There was no night or day where I lived. Just lots of black clouds and lightening, lots of lightening. Funny really, how all three words are so different. Straitening my back I felt many pops between my shoulder blades. Wrapping my fingers around my katana and lift my legs and place them over the bed before slipping off. The wood floor felt cold against my bare feet. Looking up I star at the door for a moment seeing that it was becoming brighter and brighter in my room as their sun started rising from the ground, so it seemed to be doing anyway.

Looking over my shoulder to the bed I see the box at the end. I wasn't interested in it last night because I wanted to see the blade of my Katana but now that that's out of the way and it isn't night anymore, I'll look at it now. Walking over to it I set my katana down on a pillow and open the paper box, it felt like paper anyway. How can a box be made out of paper, brown paper at that, weird. Opening it I see fabric, then I remembered what Maya had said about clothes in a box last night. I grab the box and lift it up to dump the clothes on my bed and shift through them to see if there was anything I could wear and not feel silly in. I pull out black cotton pants and look at them, They looked warm and much better than the pants I'm wearing now. I put those to the side and shift through to find a shirt of some sort and find something thin and white with a big red dot, _if I remember correctly, Jigoku gave me one in black before, though it had no red dot, I think he said it was a tank top?_ I was suppose to wear one under my sweater but it felt too much. I think I found everything I needed then spotted something familiar hanging off my bed. I pick it up. _Oh kami it's that panty thing_ I thought, _Humans really like wearing something so constricting?_ I stared at it some more checking it out. "Should I wear it?" I murmured thinking about it then closing my eyes and threw it over my shoulder. _It's not like I'm __wearing a skirt._

Taking off the pink ugly clothes and kicking them to the side I slip myself in those black pants, they were really tight, hugging my hips and legs. They were short too, only came to half my calf muscle on my legs. _These things were like wearing almost nothing at all. I felt the clothes but then again they were so tight against my skin others could probably see my butt outline for all I know. _I thought stretching in them a little seeing that they moves with me really well. I liked them. Though I could feel the air through them quite well.

Walking back to the tank top I slip that on and it was also tight, the bottom kept riding up showing my stomach a little every time I moved. That was annoying but it was better than what I was previously wearing. Picking up my katana I turn and noticed there was a mirror in the room. I've not used mirrors to do my hair before and it would be a lot easier to do. Walking to the mirror I paused for a moment. Seeing my shoulders bare as well as my arms, the scars really stood out. I slipped my fingers on the collar of the tank top and pulled it down revealing more chest scars. Letting go of that I wanted to do something else. Though the brightness of the world hurt my eyes, I sure could see things better. Looking out the window I could see the weather was nice. I'm not use to being cooped up I'm use to having missions and doing things outside. I hoped not to be stuck in this place forever, I would surly burn the place down if that were to happen.

Walking back over to the bed I pick up my Katana once more and head to the window again. I look at the window a little and then at it's corners. I saw shinny things and knew that they were the cause of my pain! I reached with my hand before stopping knowing better than to touch it. Looking at my sword I pull it out and would use it's blade. Pointing the blade I stab it only to get a shock of a life time through my body. I shouted from the surprise and felt my whole body grow numb. At lest it didn't knock me out but it had the same feeling of when Kotori said my real name and the restraints sucked all the youki out of me. I stumble back a bit and sit on my bed on top of the clothes. I stare at the windows as I concentrate to get all my feeling back in my body when I hear a light knock at the door. I whip my head around and look at the door.

"Rin, I heard a shout, daijobu desu ka?" _Are you okay?_ It was Kotori. Looking out the window again I see that the sun has fully raised into the sky, the time when humans rise I guessed. I smirk. _Perfect._ Standing up and walk to the door and swing it open. He steps back a bit at the sudden appearance of Sin. Kotori blinked seeing what Sin was wearing. What was she up to? "Come," I spoke bluntly and whipped around walking to the window. Kotori stood there for a moment and swallowed. Should he? Did she really forget about him seeing her half naked body? "I said come. Am I speaking the right language to you?" He stiffens and hurries in spotting the beds condition with the clothes scattered across it and the floor then—his eyes shift to the large gash in the wall. What. Had. She. done?

"D-do shita no?" _Wha-what happened?_ He whispered walking to the wall placing his hand on it. "I know the colors are ugly but you didn't need to take your anger out on them." He looked to Sin and she was glaring at him. His heart skipped a beat, he thought he'd be killed right then and their but nothing happened, she just pointed at the windows. "Take those off." I said harshly, if I'm not going to kill him I will use him.

He slowly walks over not taking his eyes off me. My eyes follow him to the window. He turns his attention to the window and sees nothing at first but soon he spots something small and round. Kneeling down he picks at them with his nails and takes them all off. He wondered what they were and looked at them within his hand as he stood up. Looking at Sin he asked, "Do you know what they are?"

I stare at the window for a while then look at him. He seemed to get that I wasn't going to answer and nodded his head. "Um well, Breakfast is ready you can come down stairs and eat with us." he spoke and walked out of the room. I watched him for a while and followed. I was hungry and curious as to what humans ate in the morning. I close the door behind me and look up to see he was surprised for some reason. He was not expecting me to follow? He continued his way as so did I, with katana at hand of course. Reaching the stairs I kept noticing him looking at me and it was getting really annoying. There he goes again, that's it-

As he was in the middle of the stairs I kick him in the back he goes flying and tumbling down the steps. I stand at the stairs watching him go flump at the bottom of the stairs. I see him quickly look up at me at first with pain then with a little anger. _Ooo I angered him_. "What the hell was that for Rin!" he shouted causing his parents to check out what was going on. I stayed silent but a smirk did play on my lips. I had just found my new toy to play with to pass the god forsaken time in this realm.

Kurama looks from his son to me, the mother seemed to be coming as well as I could hear her rushing over with swift steps across the tatami. "What is going on?" Kurama asked and I could feel his energy rise. That made my hair stand on end, another trigger point for him, I just found it. My eyes shift over to the mother helping her son up. She looked at me and shook her head. "Rin, when you play with our son I would like you to be more gentle please." she spoke and with that made Kurama's rising energy fall and he looked at Maya. Sin blinked slowly, she wondered how Maya knew she was playing around, to the look of everyone else it looked like she was trying to kill their son. This Maya was very different. "Are you spuriously thinking she was playing?" Kurama spoke, Maya smiled and took Kurama to the side. "Do you feel any malice intention behind that?" she asked in a whisper. Kurama thought about it then realized he felt something else from her. It was a calm energy, almost playful. They were getting one step closer to making her less of a threat. Though this little girls way of showing it was awkward at most and at times kind of dangerous but there was no killing intent. Maya was right. He sighed, "Alright you two lets go eat." he waved at the both of them.

I walked the rest of the way down. I guess that little kick didn't warn him not to look at me so much, he was still doing it and now it was pissing me off. Seeing them all sitting at the table I stopped and took a step back. This didn't feel right. Was this wrong for some reason? Maya was staring at her now. "Rin, it's okay, you can eat with us." she spoke kindly which in return I gave no expression. Kurama still noticed she had the katana in her hand. Maya gave a concerned look. She didn't know what Jigoku had done to her but it seemed to be something awful. Just the sight of a family being together made Sin so uneasy. It was sad. She looked away thinking for a moment then got a good Idea. Standing up with the best of her abilities she entered the kitchen. "Maya, please rest, what are you doing." Kurama spoke walking after her.

"I want to make her feel at home and if we have to do it real slow, we will. I can tell she comes from a time where things are still old fashion. Meaning she see's herself as someone who does not belong, there for, cannot eat with others." Maya set up and tray and sat it far from the table at lest four to five feet and placed food on it. She looked at Sin seeing that her energy had calmed. Her guess was right, Sin was brought up in a very old fashion way. Walking back over to her spot she sat down once more. All this movement really wore her out she would be sitting here for a while. Kurama watched as Sin slowly walked to the tray and sat down in a very traditional way. Her back very strait her legs she sat on perfectly square. This girl had a proper side to her he'd thought he'd never see.

Everyone ate and I listened to the conversations they had. Suddenly Kotori bolted up. "I'm going to be late for school!" he spoke quickly darting into the kitchen. I studied how he rushed around and picked up a box that was wrapped in cloth and back into the room where they ate. Kurama got up as well getting shiny things off the wall. They made noise like change in a pocket. I stayed still not moving a muscle as they both walk past me to the door that was in front of the stair case. Looking over my shoulder I see them slipping their shoes on and leaving. "I'll be right back honey." Kurama spoke giving me one last warning glace. I didn't give anything back. Seeing them leave I look forward once more at the tray in front of me. I had eaten everything, now what? Suddenly I heard the woman's voice. I look up from the empty plat and bowl. "Can you help me?" she asked. I stared at her waiting for what she needed help with. Whether I would do it or not was my decision. Seeing her smile made my head turn to the side slightly but my eyes stayed on her. "I need help getting up." She held out her hand.

My eyes shift from her face to her hand that was held out. I sat there still for a moment. Slowly I get up and stand there for a while, sword still in hand and she still had her hand held out. Walking over to her I stare at her hand. My fingers twitch at my side before I lift my hand to her's grabbing onto it. My eyes dart to her's and she looked so happy. I pull her up with no problem. She looked heavy but it wasn't fat that was weighing her down it was something that was growing inside of her. "Oh, Rin-chan, Arigato," _Thank you_ "Can I ask one more favor?"

My eyes narrow and she still smiled. "I can't bend down very well." she placed her hand on the top of her round tummy. "So the dishes are going to be hard for me. I'll clean them but can you help me pick them up and carry them to the kitchen?" she asked kindly. I stare up at her with cold emotionless eyes and still she smiles. My lashes lower and I turn my head bending down and picking up the dishes. Maya's eyes widen she couldn't believe that Sin was doing this. Maybe she had gotten through to Sin. That bath bonding moment worked. She closed her eyes happily and smiled following sin into the kitchen. "Just set them in the sink." She watched Sin walk over to the sink and put them in. Maya walked up to the sink and started the water. Sin stepped to the side watching with curiosity. Maya's eyes dart back from Sin to the sink. She knew Sin had nothing better to do and new out of boredom she was helping. Maya had kind of figured Sin out. That was what Maya was good at. She knew that Sin isn't use to relaxation, family, nor good treatment. She knew that so far but was still trying to figure her out. If only Sin talked more. Maybe the only way to get Sin to talk is to talk to Sin, ask questions. Even though Sin may not talk back now but eventually she will if someone talks to her constantly. It's just naturally for one who knows language to do so.

I stepped back as Maya went in front of the sink and turned the water on and began to wash the dishes. I just watched for a while before coming bored once more. "Rin-chan." My eyes shift to look at the side of Maya's head as she rinsed the dishes. "How old are you?" she asked without even looking at me. I didn't say anything that was irrelevant to answer. Maya looked out from the corner of her eyes seeing Sin's expression, it wasn't calm, her eyes were a bit narrowed, not to much, those eyes of hers, bright red, made her look so wild. For having such a small stature her eyes made up for the intimidation. Her eyes shift back over to the running water and shuts it off, starting to dry the dishes. "Who's you're father?" she asked and this time she got a flinch out of Sin. Maya quickly darts her eyes to Sin.

I started to reminisce about the past of what Jigoku had said. I had asked if I had a mother and father but he had said I didn't, he had created me from the ground I step on and in a way he is my father for he was the one who created me. But he didn't want me to view him as a father for that would be foolish, he is my master, the one I serve and die for. My lord said he had created me on a whim and there was nothing to it, I was just his doll and a doll should do what it's lord, it's creator, asks of it. I lift my head and look out the window in silence. Maya stopped rubbing a dish dry watching Sin's reactions. Maya hit a soar spot, or so she thought. "Is Jigoku your father?" she asked knowing all to well who her real father is. "No." Maya's eyes widen, did Sin know how her father was? "He is my Lord, my master. He created me on a whim. Nothing more." I spoke dryly. There wasn't much to me really now that I thought about it. I was a doll he created to kill what disobeys him or just doesn't rub him the right way. And now sent me on this mission to destroy spirit world, his only obstacle in gaining power in all three worlds. As long as I get to kill I am happy and so far I haven't and it's upsetting. I furrow my brows in frustration. This isn't right I ache and shiver to see blood on my new blade yet I'm held back so much!

Maya finished the dishes and put them away. She felt Sin's aura was flustered now. How can she take Sin's mind off of whatever was bothering her when suddenly she heard a familiar bark outside the door and scratching at the door of the kitchen. I quickly whip my head over my shoulder hearing such weird noises. Wolf demon? I don't know but if it's something to kill then I'll do it. I slowly turn fully around before I felt a hand on my should. I wasn't paying attention to my surrounding and have made myself open. How foolish! I quickly whip around and the blade of my katana was at Maya's throat. Maya winced feeling the heat from the blade that wasn't even touching her skin. "Rin-chan, it's okay." she spoke looking Sin strait in the eyes, those wild eyes that studied. "Rin."

I looked and felt at her aura seeing any intention of hurting. I felt and saw nothing dangerous from her. Ugh! But... But it's right there, the blade so close to her jugular, maybe just a little, just a little scratch she could heal from that right if she had healing powers that is. I don't know if humans do or not. Maybe I can figure them out more and she could be my first experiment. I smirk and push the blade closer and I saw her eyes close from pain. Ah the pleasure of seeing this was amazing I haven't seen this in so long. I had her life in my hands, I finally had control of a life again. Suddenly I hear the kitchen door scratched to the side, with growling I whip around seeing this golden haired monster, mouth open with rows of teeth lunging at me. I quickly whisked my blade in the air in front of this monster. The swords hot aura cut through the air and the monster ducked and the cabinets four feet away cut in half the bottom of the Cabinet doors crash to the counters, the edges charred with the bright amber left.

The monster skids to the side and lunged again with a loud bark. I smirk and was about to swing my Katana again when suddenly I heard the woman speak loudly. "HEEL!" she shouted and the monster stops. My eyes widen. Is she a demon trainer? I quickly look at her keeping the golden haired thing in the corner of my eyes. The woman had her hand cupping the side of her throat There was no blood because the sword burns through things not cuts. I'm going to have to train and control the blade when it can cut and when it can't. That pissed me off I wanted to see blood.

"Momo out!" she spoke and the thing whined making my brows furrow watching the thing walk out that door from where it came. I quickly look at her, my katana still drawn out. "Rin-chan." she reached out her hand. "Can you help me?" she asked. "I need to put bandages on before my husband gets home. I don't want him to try and hurt you." My eyes narrow _Hurt me?_ I thought. _Why the hell does she care?_ "Take care of it yourself." I spoke lowly whisking my katana quickly at my side before quickly sliding down it's sheath. Maya watches as Sin leaves in such a quite and swift manner. Maya couldn't even hear her go up the stairs. She pulls her hand away from her throat looking at her hand. It wasn't bleeding but if felt like a burn, a bad burn and it hurt a lot. She looks up from her hand. "It was my fault I touched her when I knew I shouldn't have. Well lets get this bandaged up." she spoke to herself and exited out of the kitchen.

Kurama came back to see one side of the kitchen kind of, well half the cabinets were on the counter and scorch marks on top of that. "What in gods name happened here?" he murmured before hearing foot steps behind him. He turned around seeing his mate smiling up at him but his eyes went directly to the bandages around her throat. Suddenly he felt the hair rise on the back of his neck, his hands clinch and he quickly looks up before feeling a hand on his chest, he looks down. She shakes her head. "It was my fault."

His hand quickly whips out to the kitchen. "How is this your fault?" he spoke harshly. "Think about it Kurama. She's like a trapped animal that doesn't know what's going on. There is bound of be out bursts like these. Try being in her shoes, she's scared, she's confused, and the only way to let others know to stay away from her is this. Soon she will calm and soon she will be apart of this family like nothing happened." she spoke rubbing his chest. She watched those deep green eyes study her. She knew he was hesitant in thinking that she could be apart of this family. "This is Hiei's daughter, remember that."

His eyes soften, he forgot, this was the only family Hiei had created himself that was still alive. He sighs and nodes his head before placing his forehead on her shoulder. "I just hate seeing you hurt like this."

"It's not your fault." she spoke wrapping her arms around him.

I close the door behind me and walk down the hallway to the top of the stairs but quickly hide seeing Kurama open the door. _Why the hell I'm I hiding? _ I thought and listen to his foot steps walk further away. Smirking I hear him complain about the kitchen. I start walking down the stairs but stop in mid step hearing something I thought I would never hear. My body, what was this pain? It, it wasn't physical. I place my hand over my chest grabbing onto the cloth I wore. Quickly I squat down holding onto the bars of the railing peeking through seeing the two hugging. _I... I'm someone's daughter?_ I thought my hands tighten around the pale wood. _That's not possible._

_

* * *

_Hello there thanks for reading. If you want to see what Sin looks like I have drawn her and is in the link of my home page again thanks for reading._  
_


End file.
